Why Did Destiny Choose This?
by xXBe.My.ObsessionXx
Summary: He wanted to be with her. It was his decision to pick her. But it had led me to tears. I say it was destiny. Destiny had chose this to happen. Desiny had said that it wasn't meant to be. But Why Did Destiny Choose This?
1. An Unhappy Wedding and Past Memories

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. So don't sue. **

**A/N: **This idea came to me a while ago, I just didn't know what show to put it with, and then I was like wait a second, and chose this one because it makes sense. So please read and review and tell me what you think about it. I want to know if people are interested in this and if not I'll stop this one. So yea, please read and review!

* * *

**Why Did Destiny Choose This?**

**Chapter 1**

So here, I cry

I'm sitting on a red couch with gold flowers sewn into it. I'm here with my head leaned back against the peach colored walls, and my feet planted onto the white marble floor, with red carpet. _Why did I ever get myself into this? Why am I so stupid?_ Tear stains mixed with mascara ran down my face. My nose was stuffed and the only way for me to breathe was though sighs. In my hand were about 40 crumpled up tissues.

My dress was a halter, and a pretty light green color. It went down to mid-calf, and had a slit slightly above my thigh. There was a little flower pin on the lower left hand which matched the dress. The bottom was slightly wrinkled due to the fact that I was bunching it up during the entire wedding and part of the reception. Most people would ask: "Why are you crying during a wedding reception? The wedding's over, no more mushy happy crying. It's time to be happy and celebrating now!" I know I really should be happy. After all, one of my best friends just got married to the girl of his dreams. The girl that he's fallen head over heels for. That girl that's name, is Becca Weller.

They had been together for nine years now. Ever since we were in middle school, they were inseperable. It was always "Look! It's Becca and Oliver!" or "Aren't Oliver and Becca just the cutest couple ever?" I'll admit that they were probably made for each other. The great creator himself probably made them as a pair only to meet each other during their teen hood, and fall in love with each other. But seeing her with him was what brought me to tears. It was what caused me to create my mask, just so that people couldn't see my true feelings. My mask was a smile. A smile that hid tears and the most horrible heartache. The mask was worn ever since he told me that she was the one. The one for him, his soul mate.

_Flashback:_

_It was a beautiful day. It was the kind of day Malibu was famous for. The sun was shining, and clouds were no where to be seen. From my campus dorm, the ocean's waves could be heard. The soft sound of the water rushing back into ocean was probably the most calming thing in the world. I was sitting on my bed, looking through pictures of Oliver and I. Pictures that held memories that were so dear. There was a knock on my door._

"_Come in!" I yelled. Oliver opened the door, and poked his head inside. He had smile on his face that could light even the dimmest kind of darkness there was. I smiled._

"_Hey Oliver, you sure look happy today." He nodded, and shut the door behind him. He walked over to my bed and sat down. _

"_Those were from a while ago. You still have them?" He asked pointing to the pictures that I held so carefully in my hands. I looked down, and nodded. I glanced back up at his thousand watt smile. It was still there and growing with every second. I thought that this was the moment. The sure moment that he would leave her. That was so selfish, but I wanted him to love me so badly. I wanted him to love me just as much as I loved him. It was an aching pain that had constantly been bothering me. It prevented me from sleep, and concentration. Oh, was I wrong. _

"_Miles, there's something I need to tell you." He started. "It's about Becca." I felt the smile on my face grow larger. _

"_Yea, what?" I asked. He looked around uneasily. He looked slightly uncomfortable, but at the same time he looked like a little boy who had just received the best Christmas present in the whole world. _

"_I'm gona ask her to marry me. Today. Miley, I think she's the one. I know she's the one." I felt my heart drop to the pit of my stomach. It felt like it was going to be dissolved, and forever gone. Like I would no longer feel anything. I felt tears start in my eyes. _

"_That's great Oliver!" I hugged him. He hugged back. It never felt the same again. Whenever he held me, there was something different. It was a feeling that kept on reminding me I would only be his friend. His best friend and nothing more than that. _

"_So, you think I should do it?" He asked as he pulled away. His expression was eager, like waiting for the answer that would make it or break it. I nodded. Tears flooded my eyes._

"_Definitely, after all you are Smokin' Oken. Who would ever turn you down?" That was just about the biggest lie I had ever told in my life. Forget about that Hannah endorsement for that stupid perfume. Forget about when I maxed out my credit card and never told my dad. Forget about being Hannah! This was truly the biggest, worst lie, in the history of all the lies I ever told. Oliver smiled._

"_Good. Thank you so much Miley. Why are you crying?" He asked. He put his hand up to my face, and wiped away the tears that went down my face. _

"_I'm just so happy for you Oliver." I answered. This caused so many chains of lies to form. Lie after lie after lie. Thus, the mask was created. It was another lie, and it hid everything._

_End of Flashback_

I picked my head off the top of the couch, and slouched down. I sniffled, and looked around to see in anyone was watching me thinking "What in the world is wrong with that girl?" There was an old couple walking hand in hand to the elevator. The smiles on their faces were sighs that they were happy to be with one another. It showed that they wanted nothing in the world, than to be there that very moment with the person that they loved the most. I turned by head down to my hands and picked away at a cuticle. Looking at the couple was just too much to bear. I was like a huge reminder that it would never be me and Oliver. We would never be the cute little old couple that was a match made in heaven. We would never be the funny couple that had those small fights about the stupidest things like where the mugs were, or what was that we had for dinner last night?

I brushed my hair off my face. It stuck to my face with salty tears. I tucked the stand of hair behind my ear. I let out a long and shaky sigh. I remembered when Oliver used to be the one to do that for me. In middle school, whenever I had my heart broken, he was there to wipe the tears away, and brush my hair to the side so that it didn't stick to my face. I remember like it happened yesterday. The day when Jake told me that it was over.

_Flashback: _

_My cell phone rang. I was walking along the beach with Oliver and Lily. It was a nice day out. Only a few clouds loomed over the sky. It was our thing, to just walk around the shoreline with no reason. Lily was her hyper self. She was running around saying hi to any random stranger. Almost all of her replies were odd looks. Sometimes she would get a "Hi!" back, but it rarely ever happened. I took out my phone from my pocket and flipped it up._

"_Hello?" I stopped walking. I heard Jake's voice from the other end of the phone. It was kind of staticy though._

"_Jake? Is that you?" I covered my other ear with my hand. Oliver and Lily stopped and turned to look at me._

"_Oh! Is that Jake!? Tell him I said 'Sup?' It's our thing." She put on her dorky smile, and put her left hand on her hip. I swatted at the air as a sign for her to be quiet._

"_Yea Miley? I'm sorry but I have really bad reception here. I've been trying to call you for almost a half an hour." I heard him say. I smiled. Knowing that he was trying to find me was one of the best feelings in the world at that time. _

"_Oh, well you've found me! What's up?" I asked._

"_Tell him I said 'Sup!' tell him tell him tell him tell him!" Lily continuously poked me on the shoulder. A beeping sound came from her pocket. She stopped, and shuffled through her pocket and took out her cell._

"_Lilly speaking!" She began. "What... I have to be home now!?... But you said I didn't have to watch here tonight... Fine I will!" She snapped her phone shut._

"_Sorry. I gotta go. My neighbor's dog Mippsy is having a fit because the owner forgot to let her out this morning. Bye Oliver, bye Miley. Remember 'Sup?' okay?" She turned around and ran._

"_I just wanted to tell you something…" Jake started._

"_Oh! Before I forget! Lily says 'Sup?'. She wanted me to tell you that." I started walking, and Oliver followed. _

"_Yea, okay. Listen I really need to talk to you about something." Oliver leaned in trying to listen in on what Jake was saying._

"_Go ahead." I replied. I pushed Oliver on the shoulder, and he backed away._

"_I'm really sorry. But I think we shouldn't, no that was a bad start. I think that we should just be friends. For now at least." My jaw dropped. I stopped dead in my tracks. Oliver had a shocked expression on his face. _

"_Did he just say what I think he said?" He mouthed out. I waved my hand in his face._

"_Wait, why?" The static became heavier and I couldn't hear anything. _

"_Look, I'm really sorry. I can't explain now. My agent is calling me. I'll call you back later okay? I'm really sorry Miles." The other line went dead. I still held the phone up to my ear. My eyes started tearing. I shut the phone, and held it in my hand. Oliver came over and hugged me. I put my hand to his arm and leaned my head against his shoulder. _

"_It's okay Miley. You deserve better than him any way." Oliver said. I sat down on the sand. The thing was, it wasn't okay. Jake never called back. One day he just showed up at school with a new girl on his arm. He never talked to me, and pretended I never existed. He acted as though nothing ever happened between us, and that everything that happened was a lie. No matter what, Oliver was there. He would be my shoulder to cry on, literally. He would wipe my tears away with his soft hands, and then tell me everything would be okay, even if he didn't know what was going to happen. But it would never be like that again, because it's different now. _

_End of Flashback_

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, not caring if any make-up got onto my hand. I put the tissues I held down on the couch. I lifted my hands up to my face, and slowly my tears subsided. I tried to block out the loud music that came from where the reception was. There was no pointing listening in on it, if there was nothing to be happy about. It just made the pain worse. I put my hands down and crossed my arms across my chest. _Why am I doing this any way? Why am I sitting here crying? I shouldn't even be here. _It was true. The only reason I was there, was because when we were little we made a pact. It was a pact that Lily, Oliver and I would be there for each other. We'd be in each other's weddings, and we'd have to attend no matter what. It was mandatory. I couldn't break it. I couldn't let Oliver down.

I heard the clicking of someone's high heeled shoes. I looked up to see that Lily was standing before me. She kneeled down to eye level.

"I hate seeing you like this." She said. She took a tissue from the small pile next to me, and dabbed at me eyes. She knew about Oliver. She was just about the only person I had ever told.

_Flashback:_

_Lily was staying over my house. It was around three o'clock in the morning but neither of us were the least bit tired after a gallon of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. _

"_What do you wanna do!?" She screamed._

"_I dunno, what you wanna do!?" I yelled back. Both of us were practically bouncing off the walls._

"_I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know!!! Let's play truth or dare!!!" She recommended. _

"_Yea!" I answered. So the game went on. There were some stupid random questions, but then Lily asked it._

"_Who do you like? Do you like Oliver? Do you do you do you!?" I couldn't lie. It was a secret of the game. When we were around nine, it was a promise, that we had to answer truthfully, or else we were allowed to make a fool out of each other. I nodded._

"_Oh My Gosh Oh My Gosh! Really!?!?! I Knew it I knew it! Knew it knew it knew it!" She screamed at the top of her lungs._

_End of Flashback_

I noticed that Lily's dress collected around her ankles when she squatted like that. Her dress was the same as mine, simply in a different color. The flower was falling off. I lifted my hand to try and fix it, but she swatted my hand away.

"This is not the time to be worrying about my appearance!" She returned to fixing my make-up. I shook my head.

"Thanks Lily, but you can stop." She got up, and took a seat next to me. She put the tissue she had in hand in the pile.

"Okay." She put her arm around my cold shoulders, and rested her head. I placed my head on hers.

"I'm sorry. Sorry that you have to deal with this." She whispered. I picked my head up and looked at her.

"Why? It's not like it's your fault. I'm the one that should be sorry. You have to put up with me." She shook her head, making her crystal earrings rattle.

"No. That's what I'm here for Miley." I managed to crack a small smile, and I put my head on her shoulder.

"Thank you so much Lily. Thank you." I whispered. Lily smoothed the hair on the top of my head, and put her head down. _What would I do without Lily? _A few minutes passed by, and I calmed down. The tears subsided, but my eyes were red and puffy. Then I saw someone open the door from the hall, which led out to a corridor, and then the lobby. It was the person I honestly didn't want to see that the moment. Someone who could make me feel even worse if possible…

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so that was pretty long. Longer than any chapter I have ever written. Please read and review and tell me what you think 'cause I'd really like to know:D 


	2. More Past Memories and A Few More Tears

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. No need for me to repeat. **

**A/N: **Hey there people! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! Here's chapter two!

* * *

**Why Did Destiny Choose This?**

**Chapter 2**

I sit and wonder why

I watched as my father stepped out of the reception area to where I was. Once he saw my tear stained face, he rushed over. I lifted my head from Lily's shoulder. He kneeled on the floor next to where I was. His suit was white, and he wore black bow tie, and black pants. He picked up a tissue from the small pile, and began to wipe the fresh tears that fell down my face.

"What's the matter bud?" He asked. His southern accent was highly recognizable when he was upset. His eyes were ridden with worry and concern. I pushed his hand away.

"Nothing daddy, really. I just kinda need to think a bit." He shook his head.

"No, I can't watch my baby girl like this. I need to know what happened bud. Did someone hurt you?" He stayed in his spot on the floor. I shook my head.

"No one hurt me. I'm fine; really all I need is to be left alone for a while." His got up to his feet. He slowly nodded.

"I just wanna let you know, your mother wouldn't have wanted to see you like this, especially on one of your best friend's wedding. Once you're done, just come and find me alright? I wanna know if you're okay." I nodded, and hugged him.

"I love you daddy." I whispered, and sat back down.

"I love you too bud." He leaned over and kissed me on my cheek. I smiled, and waved as he headed back into the hall. Then I realized that he had brought up my mother. I felt memories start to rush back. My old thoughts flashed in my mind. I missed her so much, and someone bringing her up was almost cruel, but I knew that my dad had meant well. He just wanted me to be happy.

_Flashback:_

_I was with my mom, back in Tennessee. I remember once when I was five, we were at the park, and we were sitting on a bench somewhere watching joggers and people passing by. She had her hand resting on the top of my head. She started speaking of something that was beyond my age, but I knew it would come in handy one day. _

"_Now remember Miles don't ever let some boy go on and hook you. Don't let him get to you, even if he's the greatest of all boys. No boy is ever worth chasin' after. If anything, he should be the one chasin' after you. Got that?" My mother spoke softly. Here sweet southern voice rang through my mind. I nodded my head causing my curls to fall over my shoulders. _

"_Yes mommy, I pwomise I will nevew let that happen." I said. My voice was squeaky. It was how I sounded when I was little. _

"_Good Miley, 'cause I remember when I did that 'afore I met your father. I chased 'n chased after this boy, but it was no use. I don't ever want you wasting your time, for somebody that doesn't feel the same way about you. Alright little girl?" She asked. She lightly kissed me on the top of my head. _

"_Yea mommy. I pwomise, now can we go and get some ice cweam!?" I shrieked and tugged on the bottom of here shirt. My mom chuckled. _

"_Of course baby girl. Anything for you." She held my hand, and we walked down the street towards a little ice cream shop. They had my favorite kind of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream there. It was like the pick up to any kind of day. _

_Some promise. I was sorry. I was sorry to my mother, because I had broken that promise, and that I had did exactly what she told me not to do. I was sorrier than I had ever been before. Now that I think of it, I kinda regret making that promise in the first place. But I can't ever take it back. It would be impossible. _

_End of Flashback _

"Miley, you okay?" Lily asked. I nodded and rested my head back onto her shoulder. She patted my head lightly.

"It's all gona be okay Miles. It's all gona be okay." She whispered. If only that were the case. If only I could make the pain go away. _Why and when did I ever like Oliver any way? When had I suddenly decided that I loved him, and he as the one to go after? _I tried to think back when. I remembered that it was after I told him about Hannah. It might've been somewhere in between when Jake started ignoring me, and a few months after Jake dumped me.

_Flashback: _

_It was the last year of middle school. I was at my locker, shuffling through my things, throwing out the junk and garbage that had accumulated in there. I saw him walking down the hall. I smiled and suddenly felt a flutter in the pit of my stomach. He smiled back._

"_Hey Oliver!" I said cheerfully. He waved._

"_Hey Miles." He answered. I felt my heart start to beat a litter faster as he approached. Then Becca turned around the corner. Oliver stepped dead in his tracks and his smile grew wider. He looked like the luckiest person alive at that very moment. I stepped back. She walked towards him, and smiled. He held his arms out, and hugged her. I turned to face my locker. I couldn't bear it. The huge pang of jealousy that stung me. I knew that I would never be the girl that he held in his arms like that. I'd never be the girl that made his mind race, and make his palms get all sweaty from nervousness. I would only be Miley, one of his best friends. Nothing more, and nothing less. _

_End of Flashback_

I watched the door to the hall open and close as people stepped in and out of the music filled room. Some people I knew to be Oliver's family and friends, and others to be Becca's family and acquaintances. I sighed as people continued to give me stares of confusion and pity.

"It's okay, just ignore them." Lily said as though she as reading my mind. I slightly nodded, causing my hair to ruffle. Lily combed her fingers through my slightly tangled and knotted hair. I sniffled.

"So what do you think you want to do next?" Lily asked almost in a whispering voice; as if she was afraid to talk any louder, for fear that someone would hear my plan. I looked her in the eyes.

"There's nothing I can do but just forget about him, and move on." I said. I sniffed again and sighed. Lily nodded and brushed my hair with the tips of her freshly French manicured nails.

"If there's anything that you want me to do for you, just say it okay?" She asked. I found an unused tissue in the small pile, and wiped my nose with it. I sniffed again.

"Thanks Lily, for everything." I managed to show a little smile. She smiled back, and patted my back. Lily fell back onto the couch, and I did the same. I propped my head up against the wall, and closed my eyes. I drifted deep into thought. _Where was I going to go? What was I going to do? I couldn't stay here in Malibu forever. It would just be too much to handle. _I opened my eyes and let out a long, confused sigh. I put the tissue back into the pile, and picked all of them up. I got up, and walked over to the garbage bin not so far from the couch. The marble was cold under my feet. I had taken off my shoes before due to the fact that they made my feet hurt pretty badly, and in case I had to run, heels weren't the best kinds of shoes to be in. Why would I be running you ask? It was incase he came out, and asked me what was wrong. In case he wanted to know what was up. I wouldn't be able to tell him, and running out the hotel was the only thing I could resort to. I walked back over to the red and gold plush seat, and sat down. I folded my legs, so I sat with my legs crossed.

"Lily?" I asked and turned my head to face her. She looked at me.

"Yea Miley?" Her hair fell over her shoulders.

"How bad do I look right now? Not view wise, I already know I look horrible; but do I look like some pathetic girl sitting in the lobby of a hotel, when one of my best friend's wedding reception going on in the hall?" I put my hands together, and placed them on my lap and waited for an answer. Lily hesitated.

"Maybe just a little bit." She said with an expression on her face that showed she really didn't want to make me feel worse, but she didn't want to lie to me either. But that's the only thing I wanted. I only wanted the honest truth. I leaned my head back on the wall again. I looked up at the ceiling. It was a high ceiling, and there were leaves engraved into the white stone. The outlines of the leaves were painted gold. It looked pretty, like it was inspired by the ceiling of an old Victorian house or possible a palace. It reminded me when in freshman year in high school; we had to design a house for a technology class.

_Flashback:_

"_I'm gona make a ginormous house with all these fancy rooms with gold walls and forty bathrooms!" Oliver announced to Lily and I. _

"_Why do you need forty bathrooms Oliver?" Lily asked while stirring her soup with her plastic cafeteria spoon. Oliver rolled his eyes as if the answer was the most obvious answer in the history of obvious answers._

"_In case there are people in the other ones and I really gotta go, duh!" He rolled his eyes and looked at Lily as though she was an idiot. I raised my eyebrow. _

"_Since when are there ever gona be forty people in your house using the bathroom at the same time?" I asked. He rolled his eyes at me again. _

"_If I'm throwing and awesome party and there ends up being bad clams or something. After all who could resist going to one of Smokin' Oken's parties?" Both Lily and I raised our hands._

"_We could." We said at the same time. Oliver pouted. It as that pout that caused me to give into almost everything. It caused me to think of him even more. So many things that Oliver did made my knees buckle, but it was that pout that toped everything else. _

"_That's not nice you guys." He said and hung his head down. He started his overly dramatic fake sob. I went over to sit next to him, and rubbed his back._

"_Ollie you know we didn't mean it." I cooed. Lily shot me her 'You're going too far with it' look. I pulled my hand off his back even though I wanted to leave it there. He suddenly sat back up._

"_Okay, seriously stop calling me Ollie. Only two people can call me that. One is my mom, and the other is--" He was cut off. _

"_Hey Ollie!" Becca greeted. She walked over to his other side, and sat down in the empty seat. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. The pang of jealousy hit me in the stomach. I looked away, and propped my head up on my hand, which rested on the table._

"_Hey Lily, Miley." She said. I glanced at her and gave a quick smile before turning back around. She continued to talk, but I simply ignored her. I just let out a long, deep quiet sigh, and tried to focus on something else. Something other than Becca kissing Oliver. _

_End of Flashback_

I felt some tears start to flow back into my eyes. I quickly blinked them away, and wiped the corners of my eyes with the back of my hand. I let a few more tears fall before beckoning then away once again with the back of my hand.

"You okay?" Lily asked. I nodded, and looked back down onto the floor. The white marble reflected my face. My eyes were red and slightly bloodshot, while streaks of black mascara and tears ran down my face. _Look at what he's caused Miley. Why are you still hanging on if he's just caused so much pain? As hard as I tried to think of a reason, I found not any. Although there was one single answer. I loved him. It was the only reasonable explanation to not letting go. _I buried my face into my hands. I breathed in deeply, and exhaled slowly. I looked around the lobby. There were all too many things that reminded me of him, and as hard as I tried to search for one item that didn't; I failed. I shut my eyes tight, and fell back on the couch. I saw that the light outside was darkening. I felt like I kept Lily from the reception.

"You can go back inside you know." I said. I looked at her. She shook her head and placed here left hand on my back.

"I wouldn't dare to leave you alone here." I shook my head.

"No, go in." I gestured towards the door. She only shook her head again.

"No. What kind of friend would I be if I left you here by yourself?" She asked.

"A friend who has a friend that wanted her to be having fun at a wedding reception, now go." I argued. She shook her head again. She smiled a little bit. I turned back to my reflection on the clean marble floor. I stared at the image. _Maybe I wasn't okay. No, I wasn't okay. It was a fact. I felt pain and hurt, nothing else. Nothing was okay._

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so that as chapter two! Just in case any body's wondering, the few words under the chapter number are not the chapter title, but eventually all the words together will become a poem, which I will post at the end of the story; so that should take a while, because I plan on making this story very long. Haha, sorry for those who think this story is utterly boring. But yea, please read and review because it would be so very kind if you did! 


	3. Throw Her Into Prison For Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: Uhhg. You know what I'm going to say…**

**A/N:** Hello all! Thank you for all of your reviews! They just make my day that much better:D Here's chapter three!!!

* * *

**Why Did Destiny Choose This?**

**Chapter 3**

I have been waiting for so long

I shut my eyes and let the echoing sounds of the lobby drift from the wall to wall, and through my mind. I let out a long tired sigh. The footsteps of women in their high heeled shoes clicked and clicked and clicked as they walked from place to place. The men's dress shoes made a tapping sound as they either followed or led the women from room to room. I heard the revolving door swing open, and the buzz it made when it span. A sudden rush of warm air came through, causing my hair to slightly brush over my shoulders. There was a car horn sounding not far off. There were whispers from people in the lobby talking about various things such as how gorgeous the hotel was, and how their stay there would be so grand and glamorous. There was also the chatter about people's personal lives. There was a woman not to far off, who was possibly talking to one of her companions about how she feared her husband might leave her. She had small hiccupped sobs that echoed. _I feel bad for her. Her love leaving her for someone else, or possibly he was already seeing his mistress. _I felt a pang of guilt hit me in the pit of my stomach. _It was what I wanted to happen; for Oliver and Becca to not be together. But it would cause Becca too much pain. _I knew how much Becca loved Oliver. He was one of the only people that would make her eyes sparkle with joy and happiness. I remember when he told me how his proposal with her went. Just thinking about how happy he made her, made me feel like the guiltiest person alive. I felt as though I should be locked up for ever thinking of causing that much emotional pain on one person.

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting in Lily's dorm room, which was only across the hall from my room. She knew how I felt when Oliver had told me about Becca earlier that day. We stayed in her room and talked all day with a tub of Ben and Jerry's Cookie dough Ice Cream, being out third companion. _

"_So how'd you do it?" Lily asked referring to how Oliver proposed to Becca. Oliver had his smile on that was brighter than the sun itself. He thought of himself as the luckiest guy on Earth because Becca had said yes. He looked happier than I had ever remembered. _

"_Well I walked with her around the beach down the block. Then you know the gazebo that's in the middle of the beach?" He paused and waited for Lily and me to answer, even though he knew we had been there numerous times. I nodded._

"_So I asked her to follow me, and then she did. Then I asked her to sit down on the bench, and I took out the ring." Lily squealed. I showed a fake smile, or the "mask". I looked at Oliver. His eyes showed pure and utter bliss and cheer. His smile showed nothing but delight and enchantment. I felt sad, that there was someone out there in the world that made him happier than I ever could. At the same time I was happy for him, because he had found the girl he was looking for almost all his life. I felt like crying just because it wasn't me. But I couldn't afford to show that to him. I couldn't ruin his happy hour. What kind of person would I be if I took away the happiness he felt? Not a very good one. _

"_Did she like the ring?" I heard Lily ask. Oliver had a confused expression on his face. I looked up at Lily._

"_Of course she did Lily. I bet she loved it." I said while trying to choke down my tears. I looked at Oliver, and tried to smile; but the only thing that showed upon my face was a small grin that looked like nothing compared to the emotion he showed in his. I felt tears start to trickle down my face. _

"_I'm sorry. I just remembered I have a term paper due tomorrow. I gotta go. Congratulations Oliver." I excused myself and walked out of the room. I shut the door with a loud thud. I ran back into my room, closed the door, and slid down the wall, crying hysterically into the palm of my hands. _

_End of Flashback_

I opened my eyes. _What kind of person am I? If Oliver ever left Becca, she'd have to feel like I feel now. That would be wholly and completely cruel. It should be punishable by death, causing that much pain upon one person. _I opened my eyes.

"Lily, I'm such a terrible person." I whispered. She looked over at me with a confused expression on her face.

"No you're not Miley." I nodded.

"Yes I am Lily. If he ever did feel the same way, she'd be the person that's feeling like I am right now. She'd be out here crying, instead of me. I wouldn't want to do that Lily. I wouldn't want to make someone cry like I'm crying right now. It'd be wrong. It would be cold-blooded." Lily stared at me.

"But it's how you feel. You can't change that Miley." I shook my head. I felt small tears begin to fall down my face once more.

"I can't do something like that to someone Lily. I have to change it, not matter what it takes. I'm not going to let someone else feel the way I do now. I can't let that happen." I sniffled, and wiped away the tears that started to accumulate at the rim of my chin. I used the palm of my hand, and wiped my face. I looked around for the woman who was previously talking about her husband. I saw her sitting at the bottom step of the cascading grey marbled steps. She had her face buried in her hands. Her sob were making her shake violently. I noticed that her friend was no longer sitting next to her. I felt condolence for her state of mind. I looked over to the end table that was next to the gold chair. I pulled up several tissues from a box with three swift movements, and got up. I walked over to the woman, and sat down next to her. I tapped her on the shoulder, and offered her a tissue.

"Excuse me ma'am. I know I should've have been listening to your conversation before, but I don't think you, or anyone should have to go through this." She thankfully accepted it, and wiped here eyes with it.

"Thank you. I didn't think that anyone would ever care about someone like me. I did deserve it though. I had it coming to me." She sobbed. I tried to comfort her.

"No one ever deserves something like that. No matter whom you are, or what happened to you. No one deserves that kind of torture." She slowly smiled from behind her falling tears.

"Thank you." She answered. I nodded, and stood up. I walked over towards the chair, where Lily sat. She had a slight smile on her face. Once I sat back down she turned to me.

"You're such a suck up." She kidded. I lightly shoved her on her shoulder, and gave her a 'that was rude' look. She smiled. By the time I had returned my attention back to the woman, she was halfway across the lobby, and headed towards the elevators. Her face was tears stained, and she wore a small grin. I turned my head so that I faced the marble floor. My reflection was still the same, but there was something different about myself that I couldn't identify. Something that perhaps my perspective of things had changed, and I looked somewhat less pathetic, at the same time my pettiness still showed. I sat b back into the plush chair, and tilted my head up. The gold crusted leaves stayed there as if they were mocking me.

"He still loves her, and there's nothing you can do about it." They seemed to say.

"Even if they separated, there would be nothing that would say he would be with you." I closed my eyes and tried to make the words that were etched into my head disappear. _I won't let that happen._ I thought. _There's no way I'm gona let everything remind me of him. I can't let this take over me. Even if it already has, I have to stop it. _ I sniffed, and looked around, avoiding the ceiling. I tried to imagine the things that reminded me of Oliver to be nothing but decorations inside a hotel lobby; my attempt failed, and all that was in my mind as his voice, his smile, and his deep chocolate brown eyes. I let out a grumble of frustration. Once again I felt hot tears welding up from my eyes. _No Miley no. Don't give in, don't cry just because of him, just don't. _I felt Lily place here hand on my back as I doubled over in my seat. I held my hands to my face. _Don't let this happen again, fight back the tears. _I sniffed, and my face began to grow hot with anger and annoyance.

"Miley it's okay to let it out." Lily whispered. I shook my head lightly, making my hair fall over my shoulders, making it fall downwards. It almost touched the floor, was stopped several inches about the white marble. I felt my hands grow wet with cries. A few tears slipped from my fingers, and fell onto the floor, causing the pure white marble to be dotted with water.

"It's not okay Lily…I-I c-can't k-keep on crying I-I c-can't. Look what's h-happening to me. I'm l-letting this t-take over my l-life. It's useless to be s-sitting h-here crying, because it's becoming a w-waste of my t-time. No m-matter what I do, I can't change anything. I can't m-make him not l-love her and then make him l-love me Lily. It's b-both impossible and it's not r-right." I said in between cries. Lily rubbed my back trying to comfort me. She had nothing to say. I continued to cry. _This will be the very last time I will ever cry for him. I can't keep lingering over it. After this, I move on. _My cried became hiccupped, and louder. I didn't care if anyone heard, because this was it. My last chance to ever cry over him again. Nothing could stop it. Even if what I wanted came true, I wouldn't let Oliver and me to be together. I wouldn't be able to let Becca suffer like that, and if she did, I wouldn't want to be the cause of it.

I felt Lily push something towards me. Once I realized that it was a tissue, I thankfully took it and held it to my face. My eyes were beginning to hurt, from both crying, and the continuous use of dry and rough tissues that the hotel had. I decided not to use the tissue, and griped it in my hand. I bared my teeth, and clenched my fists. I was angry. Angry at myself for ever falling into something like this. Angry at myself for ever continuing my feelings for him even when he started going out with Becca. Angry because I was so stupid for ever loving him. My body started shaking violently from my cried. I felt Lily try to hold me down, and comfort me. Her try worked slightly, and I managed to change the violent trembled into moderate shaking. Lily lifted me up, and placed me on her shoulder. She had her arm wrapped around me, and my falling tears remained. She wiped the hair that stuck to my face, and pulled it back.

"It's okay Miles. It's okay." I lightly nodded, and tried to convince myself that thing were okay, and that it was all going to be okay; despite the fact that I knew things were never to be the same. Things were never going to be considered "normal". Then it hit me. I could never ever be friends with Oliver again. My violent shaking took off again._ What was I going to do without Oliver? What was I going to do if I needed him? What was I going to do, when… Nothing. Nothing at all because there was nothing I could do._

_Flashback:_

_Oliver was always there for me, not matter what. If I needed a hand or if I felt upset, he was always there at any time of day to cheer me up. But when Becca came into the picture, things slowly began to change. When I needed him, he was there; it just took him longer to get there. His excuses were always because he was with Becca, or he was thinking of what top get her for her birthday or Christmas. Once, I remember that I was at a Hannah concert. I guess that the stadium was too hot, because I remember collapsing, and being brought to a hospital. Once I woke up, I was in a hospital bed, and Lily was sitting next to me with a worried expression on her face. She still had her Lola costume on. My dad wasn't far. He stood by the door, watching the people in the halls pass by, and making sure that no paparazzi could get through, due to the fact that I went under Hannah Montana. I looked around and saw Oliver was no where to be seen, but I didn't say anything. The doctor came in with his little clipboard with my charts and records._

"_Hello Miss Montana, how are you feeling?" He asked. I nodded._

"_I feel fine." I answered. _

"_Good, now what happened was that I think that the stage you were on perhaps had too many lights, and that you just overworked yourself. All I want is for you to take it easy for a few days. You should be good as new in about a week." I nodded. All of a sudden I saw Oliver rushing in through the door._

"_Oh my god Mil—I mean Hannah. I am so sorry I couldn't get here earlier. I was shopping with Becca, and then there was no reception in the mall when Lily tried to call. It took me fifteen minutes to get to a spot where I could hear what she was saying, and then I had to rush over to get Becca, before coming here. Hannah, I'm so sorry." He pleaded for the acceptance of his apology. I grinned slightly and nodded. _

"_It's alright Oliver, I understand. I'm okay any way." He smiled and went to the other side of my bed. After then, it was always the same excuses. _

"_I was with Becca." Or "I was trying to look for something for Becca." I eventually gave in to everything he ever told me, and forgave him every single time. I couldn't resist letting him be unhappy._

_End of Flashback_

My eyes started to burn from the crying, but I ignored it. I could stop crying when I wanted to, but this was the time I needed to just let everything out, no matter how self centered and vain my feelings were. This was my last chance to cry everything out. This was my last chance to just let myself feel wallow in sorrow and pity. I might as well take it to my advantage. _I sound so self-conceited, so egocentric. I should let him have his life instead of always asking him to be there for me. He shouldn't have to be there for every little cut or bruise I get. I was taking control over his life. _I felt a pang of regret hit me. I felt so sorry for ever making him leave Becca and tend to my every whim and need. I was so, so, so, so, sorry. I calmed down, but now I hated myself. I hated the fact that I took control over him. I hated the fact that I was so needy, and that I needed Oliver to always be there so solve my every little problem. I was twenty-four now. I had to live my own life, instead of having Oliver just help me through everything. I needed to be more independent.

Suddenly the door to the hall opened. There was a song that flowed out the door and through my ears. It was memorizing. The beat and tune sounded so familiar. My tears subsided and I wiped my tears away. I listened to it and realized that it was the song that Oliver and I called ours. It was the song that we would both jump up to and dance like crazy. I closed my eyes and let the memories be thought over.

_Flashback:_

_We were at Oliver's fifteenth birthday party. It was at the beach. Lily, Oliver, and I were all dancing like mad. The sun had started to set in the distance causing streaks of pink, orange, and purple to streak the sky. Becca couldn't be there because she had a family gathering to attend to. She couldn't get out of it because her parents had forced her to go. Suddenly a song came up from the speakers of the D.J station. Oliver and I started bursting out, singing every word to it. Lily stood there dumbfounded. She neither knew the song, nor what in the world Oliver and me were singing. When the song ended, we were cracking up, and Lily was still just bewildered. _

"_From now on, that's our song." Oliver announced. I smiled, laughed, and nodded._

"_Okay. Whatever you say. After all it is your birthday." We continued dancing through the night, and so many laughs erupted from our mouths. Most of them because Lily didn't understand a joke or something. As the sunset evening faded into a dark blue night sky, the songs changed from upbeat, to slow, steady songs that couples could dance to. Lily at the time had a boyfriend named Marcus, whom she had met during her little sister's birthday party. He was the older brother of one of her sister's friends. I was still single._

"_Now I feel left out because Becca's not here." Oliver said. We were sitting on the stools in front of Rico's. We watched as Lily and Marcus danced slowly, staring into each other's eyes. _

"_I'll dance with you. For tonight at least. Becca can have you back tomorrow." He smiled and nodded his head. I took his hand and led him to the dance floor. He put his hands around my waist, and I put mine around his neck. We were so close, I was afraid that he could feel how fast and heavily my heart as beating. I never wanted that night to end, but sadly it did, and Oliver was once again Becca's. _

_End of Flashback_

Once I opened back my eyes, I saw that the door as still opened, and the end of the song was being played. At the door, stood the very person I was crying over. The very person I wanted to forget about. He was in his white shirt, forest green tie, and black pants. He looked around, as if he was searching for someone. I wanted to disappear that very moment. I didn't want him to see me. Especially because I was crying over him…

* * *

**A/N: **Oh no! What's gona happen next!? Please read and review because it would be so nice if you did. I would have updated sooner, like around last night, but I didn't. I'm sorry, so once again please review, because the sooner you do, the sooner I update! 


	4. Leave Me in the Bathroom to Cry

**Disclaimer: I'm not even going to bother… You know it…**

**A/N:** Hello there! Thank you everyone for all of your reviews! They are fantabulowso. Haha. Here's chapter four up for you. It might or might not end the cliffy. Hmmm let's read and see.

* * *

**Why Did Destiny Choose This?**

**Chapter 4**

Because by now, my feeling should be gone

Have you ever gotten that feeling; the feeling that you knew something drastic was about to take place. Have you ever felt that something was about to change your life forever? Well that was how I was feeling right now. I felt my whole body tense as his head turned from side to side, looking for something or perhaps someone. I was afraid that, that someone just might be me. That he'd walk over, and wonder why I was crying. Then no matter how hard I would try and lie to him I wouldn't be able to. I can't lie to him. It's my weakness. Lying to him is the hardest thing I could ever possibly do. That and trying to not feel anything for him. _Those_ were the two hardest things to do. He stepped further away from the door, and took his grip off the handle, which caused the door to fall back, and make the sounds from the hall fade. My whole body felt cold, and clammy. I felt like ice in a freezer. No, I was colder than that. I felt like I was in Antarctica, sitting in the very center of the ice island. The center was the furthest place from heat possible. That's exactly how cold I was. It felt as my blood would freeze in my veins, and I would just sit there motionless, until somehow I would be warmed again. He turned in my direction. He smiled at me, but his smile suddenly turned to a worried frown. I felt my heart stop. The feeling drained from my body. I felt numb. _I can't let him see me like this. I can't let him see me crying. It would make his happy day ruined, just because of my selfishness. Just because of how I feel towards him. He would have to suffer too, just because of my petty emotions. _I reached over, and grabbed a tissue, desperately trying to get myself into a decent appearance. I felt the sandpaper like cloth brush over my skin. I winced at the pain, but continued to try and make myself look better. He walked in a somewhat quick pace, causing me to have to rush. It was no use. I still looked horrible. Lily got up and tried to stop him.

"No Oliver, she really doesn't want to talk to anybody right now." She stood in front of him. She was the only barrier between him and me. I turned my head away so that he couldn't see directly into my eyes, and sense what I was feeling. I couldn't let that happen, no matter what. I saw him shake this head in the corner of my eye.

"What happened? Did someone hurt her? Is she okay?" I heard him say. The sound of his voice jump started my mind, and relieving warmth washed over me, and yet I was still frozen. I couldn't move. I didn't want to move. His words echoed through my mind.

"What happened?" _I was crying over someone…_

"Did someone hurt her?" _More than you'll ever know…_

"Is she okay?" _I never will be…Never in a million years will I be defined as "Okay." I'm hurt so badly that I feel paralyzed. I fell as though I can never see you again, just because this insane pain will never fade. _Lily shook here head.

"I don't know Oliver; just give her some time alone to think. Okay?" He tried to get past her, but found it nearly impossible.

"Please Lily; I just want to talk to her. Really. At least tell me what's going on. She's my best friend too Lily. I deserve to know what's going on with her." I saw his eyes. They showed a heavy pleading and begging. I couldn't take it. I couldn't take the overwhelming emotions and feelings. It felt as though I was on a constant roller coaster that never stopped, no matter how much I wanted to get off, I couldn't manage to bring myself to do it. I felt dizzy and unable to sustain myself. My head swirled and I just needed to lie down. I leaned back against the chair, and still faced away from him. I closed my eyes tightly. Tears fell. Just imagining having to face him made me feel even worse. My stomach felt all tangled, and nothing felt right. I wanted to get away from everything so badly, but I knew it wouldn't be possible. If only I could disappear. _No Oliver, please. Just go away. Please._ I thought.

"No Oliver. Please. Just go away." Lily said as though she was reading my mind.

"I can't do that Lily! She needs me Lily." Oliver demanded. I brought my hand up to my face. I felt more and more tears pour from my eyes. He was doing exactly what I didn't want him to do. I wanted him to leave me alone so that the both of us could be happier. The only thing I did was bring him down from having a life. I only made him worse. I did nothing good for him.

"No Oliver! She wants to be alone. If you were really her friend, you'd respect her wishes. You wouldn't barge in if she didn't want to talk to anybody." I heard footsteps of possibly him backing away. I turned my head down and opened my eyes to see if he was still there. To my dismal, I saw the reflection of his face, and the top of his shoes standing not so far off from where I was. I brought my legs up to my chest, and held them. I pulled down the dress so that it covered my legs. I sniffed.

"Miley I want to hear it from you. I want to hear that you don't need me right now. I can't see you like this. I'd do anything to make you feel better, and you know that Miles. So please just tell me how I can make you better, even if that means that you don't want to speak to me. Just please tell me." _Can you tear out my heart? That'll make me feel better. _I sighed. I lightly shook my head.

"I'm so s-s-sorry Oliver. C-Can you just p-please. P-please leave me alone? For a little while a-at least." I managed to choke out. I sniffed and a flood of tears came down my face. He got closer, and keeled down on one leg. I turned left to avoid his gaze.

"No O-Oliver. Stop it. Just give me a l-little time to think on my o-own." He took his hand, and placed it on my chin. Tears fell down to meet his fingertips, but he didn't care. He tried to move my head so that I faced him. Lily stood where she was, and was motionless. I shook my head to get his grip off, and faced right.

"Miley, can you look at me?" I lightly shook my head.

"Can we j-just please t-talk later?" I implored.

"Just tell me what's wrong." I shook my head, and sniffed. Tears gushed down my cheeks. I felt Oliver try to wipe them away with his hand, but I held his wrist before he was able to move anymore.

"No Oliver." I let go of him.

"Don't do this Miles. You know I'm trying to help you." He tried to move my face again. I didn't object, but avoided looking into his eyes.

"Look at me Miley." I shook my head.

"I can't." _Why does he have to do this? The more he cares the worse it's gona get. The more he tries to get me to talk, the faster the roller coaster's gona go. The faster my head is going to spin. _

"Why not Miley?" He lowered himself to try and meet my eyes. I turned my head again.

"'C-Cause I just can't." He put his hands on my face, and turned me so that I was looking directly into his eyes. I felt my heart shatter. I tried closing my eyes, but I couldn't move. His hands felt so warm against my frozen face. I put my right hand up against his, and held onto it. I slowly took his hand off me, even though I never wanted him to let go. He was only making things intensify. He only made my feelings for him harder to let go. I put my legs down, and placed his hand on my lap, not letting go. I did the same to the other. I let my fingers entwine into his. He simple looked confused, and tried to identify what I was crying about.

"I can't l-let you k-know what's going on Oliver." I never looked up into his eyes. It would be hard to speak if I did.

"Why? Can't you just tell me?" I shook my head.

"Because it would r-ruin e-everything Oliver." He tightened his grip on my hands.

"It wouldn't ruin anything Miles. I just need to know what's going on." I looked into his eyes. I felt the urge to lean closer to him, but I knew I couldn't. _Why does he have to do this? If he cared, he would've gone away the first time I asked him to._ I continued to cry, letting the fierce affections flow out.

"I can't t-tell you Oliver. Please understand t-that I can't t-tell you. It w-would make things so much worse if I d-did." I brushed my fingers over his hands, and at the same time I objected to doing this. He had a newly wedded wife, and I felt like this was just so wrong. I let go. He grabbed my hands again. _Why does he have to keep on doing this? _I tried to get his hands off, but no matter what I did, he wouldn't let go. He was stronger than me at the moment. My vulnerability and cheerless state was a disadvantage.

"But it would make you feel better. That's all that would matter to me Miles." I turned away. That face that he showed was unbearable to watch.

"You h-have your own wedding r-reception to go t-to Oliver. Why w-would you come out here and d-deal with m-me? You s-should be in there, having the time of your life with B-becca." I let my hands which he still held stay on my lap. I sniffled, and looked at his face, waiting for an answer.

"I'm married to her now Miles. I can be with her all the time now, but being with you and Lily is only going to happen once and a while from now on. I wanted this to be the day that we went crazy. I wanted it to be the night that we would remember forever. Like one day when I'm miles and miles from here, I could think back upon this day. It would remind me of the times we had Miley." I started heavily sobbing.

"I'm r-really sorry." I whispered, and ran off. Lily rushed after me. I went down the hall, past where the reception was. Down the hall, was a bathroom. I rushed into there and waited for Lily. She checked under the stalls to see if anyone was there. Once it was clear, she turned the lock to the main door. I slid down against the wall onto the black floor. I didn't care how disgusting it was. I just collapsed. I began to make ridiculous noises while the tears dropped freely from my eyes. Lily squatted down next to me, and held me.

"Miley don't cry. He didn't know." She patted my back at a desperate attempt to calm me down. _He didn't know. That was exactly what caused everything. _I covered my mouth with my hand to try and stop myself from crying out in agony. I heard someone knocking on the door. Lily let go of me for a moment.

"Out of order! There's a blockage in here that we have to fix! Find another!" She yelled out. That very moment, there was a click clacking of heels rushing to find another vacant restroom. Lily returned her attention to me.

"I'm so sorry I'm making you deal with this Lily." She shook her head.

"Miley, you didn't make me deal with this. I could've left a while ago. I chose to stay here Miley. I can't let you crumble just because of something like this." I sniffed deeply. Lily got up, and walked into one of the stalls. She came out with a bunch of toilet paper coiled around her hand.

"This should be better than any of that retarded harsh tissue." She handed to me. I took them with much gratitude. I wiped my eyes. I saw my reflection from a nearby mirror. My eyes were red and bloodshot. The skin circling my eyes was completely swollen and red. Black and shiny marks went down my face. I returned my gaze to Lily who had a protecting expression on her face. As if anyone got in hers, or my way, she'd be happy to yell at them in front of thousands of people.

"Why did I have to fall for him? Why did everything have to end up like this?" I asked while wiping away at my face. Lily brushed her fingers through my hair, trying to get out all the kinks and tangles.

"No one ever knows why anything happens. Only that whatever happens is for a reason." I put my head against the wall.

"I'm so stupid Lily. I'm so stupid for ever letting this happen to me. I'm just too--" Lily cut me off.

"You're not stupid Miley. Like I said before, you can't control how you feel about someone. It just happens." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"How do I make it go away?" I asked. I opened one eyes, which was hard to do considering it was swollen.

"Make what go away?" Lily cocked her head to one side.

"Make feelings go away." I opened both my eyes.

"Miles, if I knew the answer to that question, I'd be publishing a book about it." I let out a deep trembling sigh. She sat down next to me, and put her arm around my shoulder, letting me put my head on her shoulder.

"I don't want to have to deal with this Lily." I said. Lily nodded.

"No one should have to deal with it. You were just one of those people that got chosen to go through with it. Everything happens for a reason Miley. Maybe this happened because you just need to get away from Oliver." I shuddered at the thought of having to leave Oliver. At the thought of never being able to see him ever again. But I knew it was the only thing to do. It was the only thing that would make me forget about him. I had to get away.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh no! What's Miley going to do!? Read and review to find out :D Please? 


	5. A Split Second Glint in His Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Ya-di ya-di ya-da. **

**A/N: **Wow, thank you everyone for your fabulous reviews! You don't know how much they're making my day better! Here's chapter five!

* * *

**Why Did Destiny Choose This?**

**Chapter 5**

So leave me alone to think on my own,

_Where was I going to go? _I couldn't just move across the town, or move further up north. It would be too much of a reminder just being in the same state as he was.Would it be possible that I could move to New York? It was far enough. I remember being there before. It was amazing. Just like the quote "The city that never sleeps." The constant buzz of the city kept you awake during the night. The sound of car horns twenty-four seven was unusual, but at the same time it made up for the waves of Malibu. Then again, I remembered that it was where Lily, Oliver and I had gone during summer vacation. Becca wasn't allowed to go. One, she didn't know about Hannah, and two, her parents didn't trust her to be walking around the other side of the country with three other teenagers, and my dad. Of course Roxy was there, but she didn't know about her. It was the summer before we were finally starting high school. Sure it was for a Hannah thing, but we got to go to all the touristy areas too. There was one word to describe that whole entire trip. Amazing._ No, I can't go there. I was there with Oliver. It would be the same or even worse. There were too many memories that lingered._

_Flashback:_

_We were in our hotel room at Crowne Plaza. Oliver had to sleep on the floor because Lily and I took the beds. His sleeping bag was spread across the ground. It was around two in the morning in the city, but due to the change of time zones, we weren't tired. It was only eleven in Malibu. We sat in a circle on top of Oliver's mass of blankets and pillows. The room was dark and the only thing lighting the room was the flashing lights of Time's Square. Car horns were blaring in the distance. _

"_So what's on the schedule for tomorrow Miss Montana?" Oliver asked. He had his disguise on, which consisted of a large black t-shirt that read Security, a cap, a light brown wig that went down to his shoulders, and a pair of dark square sunglasses. _

"_Nothing. We're free to roam where ever we want to go to. Well, with Roxy. My dad has to visit some of his old friends, so he's not going to be there." Lily and Oliver nodded. _

"_This only means one thing…" Lily paused for a dramatic effect. "Shopping!" She squealed. Oliver and I rolled our eyes. Once we saw each other we burst out in laughter. _

_End of Flashback_

So New York was out of the question. Even if it was one of the best trips ever.

"Lily, w-where am I g-going to go?" I asked her and sniffled.

"There are lots of places. How about, Tennessee? You could go back to live with your family." She suggested. It actually was a good idea. I could go there and possibly even stay with my aunt Dolly. If not, I could still get a house there. I let out a confused sigh.

"I'll a-add that to t-the list. I need more p-places though. J-just incase that o-one doesn't work o-out." She nodded, and kept silent for a minute. The only times she was ever silent, is if she was if she was sleeping, sick, or in deep thinking. In this case, I was guessing that she was in deep thinking.

"How about…" She paused for a moment. "How about Vermont?" She implied. I thought about it for a second, letting the thoughts sink in and marinate. _I've heard that it is really nice over there. But it's cold almost all the time. I'm not really used to the cold considering I've lived here since I was fourteen. Maybe the change would be good for me._

"T-that's number t-two. G-got any other ideas?" I asked. She was silent again. She scratched her head, as if she was trying really hard to think of a nice place.

"Do you want to stay in the country?" She asked. This was a fairly large decision to make. If I went out of the country, then I would be far from my dad, Jackson, and the rest of my family. I would be far from Lily, and all I've ever known. If I moved that far, I'd be all on my own. No one would be there to take care of me if I was sick. I'd have live all by myself. _What if that's a good thing? I can't stay here forever and let my dad or Jackson or someone else take care of me. I'll have to grow up sooner or later, so why not now? _I nodded.

"I w-wouldn't mind t-that." I wiped the corners of my eyes with the bunched up toilet paper. _Yea, moving far away would be good. It'd be able to learn to take care of myself. I could learn to be more independent. Just like I wanted._

"How about Europe?" Lily said it as more of a statement than a question. I thought about it. _Europe. Wasn't that expensive? Yea, it was. But I still had money left over from Hannah. Sure I had used most of it for college, but there was still some left. I could use that, and then it would carry me for a little while. I'll find a job, and then go from there. It was the perfect way to get my mind off him. I'd be so occupied with trying to sustain myself that there wouldn't be enough time to even remember Oliver. _

"W-where in Europe?" I picked my head up from her shoulder, and looked at her. She gave me a puzzled gaze.

"You're really willing to move all the way to Europe? I was just throwing out random suggestions. Miley that's just about on the other side of the world!" She protested. I nodded.

"I k-know. B-but think about it. I'd b-be able to be more i-independent. I c-could learn to live and t-take care of myself. It'd b-be a g-good thing. I mean p-people grow up sooner or l-later. Why w-wouldn't now be a good thing?" She nodded.

"It makes sense. I think it would be a good idea. But you know you don't have to go all the way over there to be more independent. You could just go to somewhere across the country to do that." She turned her body so that she faced me without having to turn her head.

"Lily, the f-farther away I am, the e-easier it's going to be to…" It was so hard for me to say it. It was so hard to say that I as finally going to… "The e-easier it's going to be to _f-f-forget_ him…" I stuttered. The word forget was so hard to say; especially when I was referring to Oliver. Lily nodded in understanding.

"Okay Miles. If it's really what you want to do. I'll back you up one hundred and ten percent. Like always." She smiled, and hugged me. The tears started to subside. Only trickle flowed down my face as opposed to a gushing waterfall. I tried showing a grin, but I felt so bruised on the inside, that it was difficult to even attempt it. For some reason the emotional roller coaster was just getting faster and faster. My head felt heavy and a sudden dizziness erupted, causing me to let go of Lily, and fall back against the wall and shut my eyes tightly.

"Miley, are you okay!?" She yelled. The feeling slowly died away. I put my palm to my forehead. The overwhelming thoughts rushed over me. I felt the small stream of tears start to rush again. So many memories of Oliver danced in my head. It was as if my own mind was mocking me. It felt as though these changes and decisions were just too much to handle in one night. Lily ran over to the towel dispenser, and took a handful. She rinsed them under cold water, and rushed over to where I was. She lightly brushed the damp towels over my face. I lightly pushed her hand away.

"It's o-okay Lily. I'm f-fine." I opened my eyes. Her expression was troubled.

"Miley, I think that you should just take it a little slower. Maybe you should stay with me. For a little while at least. Until you think that moving is absolutely the best thing that you should do." I lightly shook my head, making my hair rub against the wall.

"I t-think that the best thing t-to do. I-is just to get a-away as soon as possible. I-it would make things less problematic." Lily objected.

"No Miley. You need to take it a little bit slower. Don't you think that you're going too fast? You know I want the best for you, but I care about you Miles. I don't want you getting more hurt than you already are. Making such a big move like this takes time. Going so far away in such a short time takes adjusting." I sniffed. _Maybe I was taking this too fast. Maybe I should slow down. Maybe Lily's right; I am making too many changes in a short amount of time. _I nodded.

"So you'll stay with me for a little bit alright? For at least a minimum of two weeks." I shook my head.

"I can't s-stay for that l-long Lily. I know I need to c-completely think this t-through, but two weeks is too long. I can't put up with it. Think about i-it Lily. Two f-full weeks of clinging onto the past and constantly f-flashing back to things that happened between us. It's t-too agonizing." She nodded in perception.

"Okay, one week minimum. You know I just don't want you to make a decision that you'll later regret."

"I already r-regret so much Lily. What d-difference w-would it make if I regret this too?" I asked.

"This would be something you regret a lot Miley. It's not just going to be something you can change just by asking someone to forget it." _She's right. I wouldn't be able to move back. It would just magnify everything, and it would get too complex to handle. _I nodded and exhaled deeply. The salty streaming streaks of tears still ceased to subside. Lily grabbed the mass of tissues from my hand, and began to wipe at my face. I closed my eyes, and took her wrist. I pulled it away from my face.

"Lily, I'm trying to be more self-reliant." I remarked. She put her hand on her lap.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"No, it's okay Lily. You don't have to say sorry." She pursed her lips together. I chuckled and sniffed once more.

"I think I'm done crying." I announced. Lily smiled.

"It's about time." She snapped. I slightly pouted, and wiped my face.

"That wasn't very nice." I said in a baby voice. She hugged me.

"Oh, you know I didn't mean it Miles." I gave a small smile.

"I know." Lily stood up, and brushed the back of here dress. Afterwards, she offered me her hand. I grasped it, and pulled myself up. I brushed and adjusted my dress so that it looked right. _Now I had to face Oliver. _Lily took the toilet paper, and threw it out in the garbage can that was underneath the paper towel dispenser. She walked over to the door, and placed her hand on the lock. She glanced over at me.

"Ready?" She asked. I nodded, and braced myself for the worst that could possibly happen. That was probably that I would spill everything that happened to me to Oliver. Then a riot would erupt, and people would start screaming at me. Becca would hate me for life for ever thinking of loving let alone liking her… I gulped. Husband that way. I had to face it sooner or later, so as the saying goes. "There's no time like the present." Lily pulled open the door. Outside on the opposite end of the hall, were a line of women with faces that showed that they really had to go. I raised my eyebrow.

"Isn't there another bathroom around here?" Lily asked. Some people shook their heads, and others just showed an expression that said 'Is there another bathroom here?'. It was actually kind of funny, looking at all of those confused faced. Lily led me down the hall. Oliver sat there on the red and gold couch where I previously sat. His head was against the wall, and he was looking up at the ceiling. Once he saw Lily and I walking towards the hall, he jumped up and ran over to me. He held my arms.

"Miley are you okay?" His eyes showed that he was deeply concerned for my well fare. I let out a deep sigh, and slowly nodded. He showed a small grin.

"Good." He let go of my arms, and hugged me, happy to know that I was better than my previous state of mind. I felt my heart pulsing faster and faster as if it were to explode if he held on any longer. I tried heavily to choke down tears at the promise I made to myself to not cry over him any more. I'd let this be the last night to act like a complete idiot before I moved. When I did move, Oliver would be on his honeymoon, and when he returned, he'd still have his memories of the day that we went crazy. Just like he wanted. To my relief, he let go. He took my hand, and rushed me into the hall. Inside the lights flashed different shades of purple, pink, blue green, and any other possible color. The music was so loud, it was almost ear shattering. It was louder than any club I remember going to when I was younger. People were crowded together, dancing side by side. Becca was still in her white, spaghetti strap wedding dress that seemed to fit her perfectly. The smile on her face as big enough to match Oliver's. Beside her and all around her were her older brothers. Their faces red and sweaty from dancing and one too many glasses of wine or campaign. I laughed. Becca looked at me, and held her hand out. I took it, and she began to twirl me around her. I felt ashamed to be the one to fall in love with her newly wedded husband. Guilt took over me as she started dancing with me, taking both of my hands and flinging me around like Lily would do. She did this as if nothing was wrong, and to her knowledge, nothing was. I once again placed the mask on my face, and pretended that I felt nothing but utter joy and happiness. The song ended, and Oliver pulled me over to him. It switched to the song that I remembered oh-so well. It was the other song at Oliver's fifteenth birthday. The first slow song that we danced with each other that night. That quiet tune followed and haunted my dreams, and made everything seem perfect, until I woke up realizing that it was in the past. He held be just like he had that night, with his arms around my waist, and my arms around his neck. He held me close, our bodies almost touching. I struggled not to let my legs give in that very moment. Everything on his face showed nothing but jubilation and merriment. I tried to show the same emotions, but wasn't able to achieve even half of his feelings. We danced slowly, letting the music His eyes had their original boyish charm. It never faded, and I'm not so sure that it ever will. We continued to dance slowly even when the songs switched, and for some odd reason, neither of us stopped the other. For one split second, I thought I saw a small glint on his eyes showing exactly how I felt before, but I thought I was wrong, because as fast as it came, it went away. I pulled away from him, and tucked a piece of free hair behind my ear.

"It's been forever since I've heard that song." I said to break the silence. He nodded with the smile still attached to his face.

"I know." He responded. _And after tonight; it'll be forever until I see you again._

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so I wasn't sure that the beginning of this chapter was good or anything, but I somewhat liked the end of it. But what I think doesn't matter; only your opinion does! So please review! Chapter six will be out later tonight or tomorrow afternoon! Until then! 


	6. The Second to Last Dance

**Disclaimer: Must I really repeat myself?**

**A/n: **Wow, I just realized that it takes me several hours just to write what one person can write in half and hour… Then another thing I thought that was funny is that I have seven reviews for every chapter except chapter five. Haha. Any whoo… Here's chappie number six! Respect the rating for later on in the chapter! Some "jokes" in it.

* * *

**Why Did Destiny Choose This?**

**Chapter 6**

Then take away my sorrow,

Lily danced not so far away, watching to see if something happened she'd be there to help me get through it. Her "date" was one of Becca's older brothers, who asked her last minute because he couldn't find a date on his own. Of course I didn't have a date simply because I didn't want one. She tried smiling, but only her troubled expression showed. Constantly she would glance over to Oliver and me to see if things were alright. Oliver was acting slightly side tracked, as if something was in the back of his mind that prevented him from completely letting go and having the time of his life. I pulled Oliver aside to the outskirts of the crowd.

"Oliver, is something wrong?" I asked. My eyes were inspecting his face for any cause of his awkwardness. He shook his head.

"No, of course not. Why?" There was something in his eyes that said there was. Something was nipping at him, and it wouldn't go away. I shifted my weight from one leg, to the other.

"Oliver, are you sure?" I inquired trying to avoid answering his question. He paused for a moment as if thinking something.

"No not at all Miles. Does something seem like it's wrong?" I shook my head, not completely believing his answer.

"I was just wondering." He smiled, and took my hand in his. I looked at where our hands were clasped.

"Well stop wondering, and dance." He pulled me towards our original spot on the dance floor. I snapped my focus back up, and had no other choice, but to follow him. He let go once we got to the location, and continued to dance. I myself couldn't fully let go, knowing that he was keeping something from me. I felt uncomfortable just going along like nothing was wrong. Inside I knew that he was being pestered. Pestered by a little tiny problem. A tiny problem that would borough into his mind and make even the calmest, most mellow person go insane. It was now becoming a pestering problem that punctuated into my head, and pulsed into a populous, problematic, puzzle. It caused him as well as me to feel out of place. His smile seemed bright as usual, but something was different about it. As if something had changed his mood from being utterly thrilled and gleeful, to a lower level. Becca moved closer to Oliver.

"Miley, can I steal Ollie for a second?" She said in her perky voice. I winced at the name "Ollie." I tried to hide it, and after a few short seconds, I nodded.

"Of course. He's all yours for the taking!" I tried to sound as mirthful as she did, but my attempt proved to be futile. She smiled, and took his hand, and led him to where she previously was. She leaned over, and whispered something in his ear, which caused his small internal issue to subside. His smile once again regained its natural blazing form. He kissed her, and a flash erupted from a nearby camera man. There were cheers and 'whoots' for Oliver, and several 'awws' for Becca. I flashed a fake smile, and turned around trying to get my mind off of the image that was painful to look at. Lily came over and tried to shout over the deafening music and roar of people as Oliver and Becca attempted to get another perfect wedding picture.

"Miley, are you okay?" She yelled. Several people around us turned their heads from the newly wedded couple, and looked at us with investigative eyes. They were most likely wondering why in the world why we weren't swooning over every little itsy bitsy adorable couple thing that Oliver and Becca did. Lily shot all of them with a dirty look, making them turn back around to the adorable pair. I slightly chuckled. I nodded.

"Yeah Lily, I am." I answered. She nodded, and continued to look over the heads of people to see what other clichéd picture the pair was trying to pull off as cute wedding photo. I didn't care to see. I slowly walked to the buffet table in the back of the room, and leaned against it. There was a large plasma screen in the front of the room that showed Oliver and Becca's pictures that were taken prior to the wedding. Perhaps earlier that day. There was a picture of Oliver holding Becca around her waist. His smile was larger than I have ever seen. _He really loves her._ I smiled. Knowing that he had found the one girl that truly made him happy, made me feel overjoyed. The fact that it wasn't me didn't matter anymore. I was just glad for him. Glad that he found her. I continued to look at the pictures that appeared on the screen with a growing grin. Tears of contentment were about to fall from my eyes, but I held them back. I wouldn't cry. No matter what. I had to keep the promise I had to myself. The pictures stopped and a small clip of Becca and Oliver running around the beach showed. It ended with a picture of them sitting on a few large rocks, overlooking a sunset. They both leaned in at the same time and it ended with a fade to darkness, and their names showing up and their wedding date underneath. Just then it hit me. That was from my song. It wasn't obvious, but there it was. My smile grew even wider if possible. The crowd around the couple had disintegrated, and people began sitting back down at their tabled. Oliver's head popped out from the crowd that was still left. He looked around, and when his eyes set on me, he ran over.

"So did you like the clip?" He asked gesturing towards the TV. I nodded.

"Loved it." I said struggling not to say 'him' instead of the word 'it.'

He smiled causing lines to appear around his eyes like crow's feet. It was amazing how much older he looked. Not like the growing old and grey kind, but the maturing kind of older. I couldn't help but to pull him into a long embracing hug. Slowly, tears fell from my eyes, and I did nothing to stop them. Technically I wasn't crying over him, just simply because I was happy for him. I sniffled, and let go. He saw that I was sobbing again, and the concerned appearance spread over his face.

"Don't worry Oliver. Nothing's wrong." He continued his smile with an unsure thought lingering in his eyes.

"Really. I'm just really happy for you." His insecure expression changed to a full on smile. He leaned his forehead against mine, and gently wiped my tears away with his thumbs. We were so close, so unbearably close, that I had to pull away only a few seconds after. The tears stopped.

"If this is you during your wedding, then imagine how it's gona be during yours." He chuckled. I lightly shoved him on the shoulder. He stopped and pouted. _Not the pout! _I gave in.

"Sorry." I hugged him again and let go quickly. He took my hand again, and pulled me closer to the front of the room.

"What time is it?" I asked into his ear. He looked around for a clock of some sort. His attention was fixed to something directly above my head. He squinted.

"It's around ten." He announced. _Wow, the wedding reception started at six. It feels as though so much has happened over the course of four hours. _I nodded.

"Why?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No reason." _There was only two more hours left of this night. I have to make the best of it._

"Come on; let's get back onto the dance floor!" He shouted over the roaring crowd as a heavily upbeat song started sounding through the speakers. He led me to the center of the dance floor where Becca and Lily were. We started dancing like mad. As song after song played, my heart sank. Knowing that time was ticking for be to be with Oliver was almost unendurable. I turned from Oliver to Becca to Lily with every step. I held my hands high above my head and wore the biggest smile I had ever shown. Every once and a while, Oliver would turn to Becca, and give her a quick hug and kiss. To my surprise, it didn't bother me as much as it did before. I even let out an 'aww' once. I saw Oliver and Becca both blush went I did. Lily laughed.

"Embarrassing them is fun!" Lily talked into my ear. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Hey!" Oliver yelled.

"I heard that!" He screamed. I burst into laughter. I quickly glanced at the clock Oliver was looking at before. It was eleven. I started dancing faster and I tried to make my facial expression happier. There was only one hour left of this day. For a few moments it felt as though everything was moving in slow motion. I quickly took a mental picture so that, that those few seconds could be remembered forever. I never wanted this night to end, but just like any other wonderful moment, it had to end sooner or later.

"You're going a little crazy there Miles." Lily grasped my arm to calm me down. I panted for air, and my smile persisted.

"Thanks Lily." I said and started dancing again, but with control. A maybe fifteen minutes later, the announcer came through the speakers with a heavy beat in the background.

"Okay people, there are only thirty minutes left, so if you haven't got your groove on, the I suggest you get it on now before it's too late! In a few minutes or so, we'll have the groom and his two best friends share a dance, and the bride with her oldest brother; afterwards, look out for Becca and Oliver's last dance of their wedding!" I glanced at Oliver who had a large smile plastered on his face.

"You didn't tell us about that." I said. Lily looked over.

"Tell us what?" She asked.

"The whole last dance thing." I informed her. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"He didn't. Did you?" She turned to Oliver. He wore a smirk across his face.

"Nope I didn't. Surprise!" He yelled. Both Lily and I dropped our jaws. We would have to share a slow dance, with all eyes on us. It was both sweet and mischievous at the same time. I slightly smiled, and continued dancing to another song that boomed over the speakers. Before I knew it the announcer came over the speakers again.

"Okay folks, now can we have everyone clear the dance floor except Oliver, Miley, Lily, Becca, and Antonio. This is for you guys to remember this wonderful night. Here we go!" A slow song started. Oliver took my left hand in his right and Lily's right hand in his left. Lily and I both didn't know what else to do, so we each put our free hands on his shoulder that was. A small bit of laughter came from the people that were seated. Becca giggled, and her brother Antonio glanced over his shoulder to see that the fuss was about. It was altogether confusing and an utter mess. Lily finally gave in, and stepped back.

"I'll get him for the second half of the song." She said. I smiled. I returned my attention back to Oliver. He smiled, and looked down. He had grown taller over the years, and was about four inched taller than me. We slow danced, and once again I never wanted it to end. I tried to remember everything from how his face looked, to how the surroundings of the room looked, to the small bits of conversation that filled the room. A minute later, Lily tapped my on the shoulder.

"My turn." She announced. I slowly let go of Oliver's soft hand, and stepped onto the back of the room. I watched as Becca's brother whispered some wise words of advice into her ear. Fits of laughter came from Lily and Oliver. I smiled. This was the absolute, most wonderful wedding picture ever the only thing that it needed, was a silver frame to put it in. As the song slow faded away, there were claps from people that were seated.

"Oh, how beautiful." The DJ announced. "Now it's time for Becca and Oliver to share the last dance of their wedding night, everyone else get off the dance floor." Laughs and giggles came from the audience. Becca stepped closer to Oliver, and he did the same. She took his hand, and placed the other on his shoulder. He held her hand tightly, and put his hand on her waist. A slow song came from the speakers, and they dance gracefully as if they had been practicing for over months' which they probably had knowing Oliver. There was an erupting of cries from a nearby table which I guessed was Mrs. Weller.

"Oh look at my baby girl all grown up!" She screamed. The man next to her tired desperately to calm her down. She screamed louder. In her hand were bunches of tissues crumpled up into one large ball. I chuckled.

"Calm down honey. People are staring!" Mr. Weller said.

"I don't care! That's my baby! She's so beautiful just look at her!" She yelled. I burst into laughter, and doubled over.

"She's my baby too, but you have to calm down dear!" Mr. Weller exclaimed. I was practically rolling on the floor. By the time the song had ended and there were claps from people who weren't laughing on the floor, Becca had stormed over to her mother and started yelling at her.

"Mom how could you!? You're ruining everything, everything!" She threw her hands up in the air for a dramatic effect. Oliver had ran over to try and calm down the commotion. He grasped Becca's shoulders, and spoke to Mrs. Weller.

"It's okay Mrs. Weller; I'll take good care of her. Don't panic, I promise, she's going to be fine." Lily came over to me and tried to calm me down.

"Miley snap out of it!" She said in between chuckles.

"I wouldn't be talking, you're laughing too!" I pointed out. She gave in and laughed almost as hard as I did. After what seemed like hours, we stopped, and gasped for air. By then, Mrs. Weller was sitting coolly with her evident poise. Oliver had sat Becca down, and showered her with little pecks on her cheeks to make her tranquil.

"Okay people that was it! The night is over! Give it up one last time for Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Oken!" There were howls and shuts screaming from the crowd. Lily and I clapped furiously for Oliver and Becca. People soon started to exit the hall. I saw my dad looking around confused. _Oops. I forgot to tell him I was still there. _I ran over.

"Hey daddy, sorry I totally forgot to--" He cut me off.

"It's alright baby girl. All I want to know is if you're alright." I nodded and smiled.

"Better than ever." I hugged him.

"Okay bud, you're staying at Lily's tonight right?" He asked. That was our original plan. I was supposed to stay with Lily for the night. He didn't know about me moving yet. I nodded.

"Yea." I answered.

"Okay bud. Call me when you wake up." I nodded, and he kissed me on the top of my head despite the fact that I was all sweaty and gross.

"Love you daddy." I said.

"Love you too bud." He let go, and I walked over to Oliver who was sitting next to Becca talking about things such as when they should bill the hotel. I walked over. Lily was standing next to them.

"So how does it feel to be married for over eleven hours?" I asked. Oliver looked away from Becca.

"Feels like being married." I scowled at him. Becca chuckled.

"Like something indescribable." She answered and I smiled.

"See, she at least tried to explain." I said gesturing towards Becca. She smiled.

"So what are you guys going now? Don't you have a flight to catch at like ten tomorrow?" I asked. Becca nodded.

"Venice, Italy how original for a honeymoon." Lily implied. I nodded in agreement.

"Hey, you guys need to be outta here!" said a chunky man from the entrance of the hall. Oliver got up from his seat, and offered Becca a hand to help her up. She took it, and he pulled her into a deep kiss. For some reason the jealousy and pain came back. I tried not to seem uncomfortable.

"Oh how sweet." I said. Oliver pulled away from Becca.

"You really know how to ruin a good moment don't you?" I nodded with a grin on my face.

"Oh Ollie," Becca started. "She's not ruining anything." I smiled.

"Thank you." I looked towards her. Before the four of us headed out the door I quickly ran over to my table to retrieve my shoes, and clutch. Lily, Oliver and Becca waited for me by the door. I scurried back over. Smiles and giggles came from the three. I pouted and then laughed. As we closed the door, I took one last peek at the hall. So many memories would be remembered here. I sighed before finally closing the door. Becca had her hands entwined Oliver's. When we reached the elevators Lily and I stopped.

"We should probably stop here. You two love bird can start part two of your happily wedded night." Lily kidded. Becca and I laughed. Oliver shot her a dirty look. I stopped laughing, and hugged Oliver. He let go of Becca's hand, and held me back. I shut my eyes tightly trying to remember how this felt. It would probably be the very last time I would ever hold Oliver again.

"I'll miss you." I whispered into his ear.

"It's only going to be two weeks Miles." He whispered back.

"But it'll feel like forever." I answered. He nodded. When he finally let go, I gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked holding his face like he had just been smacked across the face.

"Congratulations." I said. He smiled, returned the favor.

"Thank you, for everything." He finally whispered. I nodded and bit my lip. I stepped away. Lily and Becca were ranting on about how Venice was going to be so much fun.

"Okay, we'll leave you two to your business." Lily winked at Oliver. Lily looped her arm through mine and we walked towards the front door of the hotel. I heavily bit the bottom of my lip. The pain I felt on my lip was a distraction of how much I hurt on the inside. My thoughts kept flashing back to the quick peck from Oliver. Sure he probably thought of it as a friendly goodbye for a few weeks, but to be it was a goodbye forever…

* * *

**A/n: **Okay so now you people know why I said to respect the rating! Now that, that's over, this chapter was a lot of fun to write. I personally felt kind of sad at the end though. Yes… –Tear, tear- Well read and review, because I want to know what _you_ think! Until then! 


	7. The Mocking World

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect the basic plot of this story. **

**A/n: **Thank you everyone that reviewed! Reviews make me very happy. :D So any way, here's chapter seven! By the way, extremely sorry for not updating sooner. I just had way to much work to do. So like always, please read and review!

* * *

**Why Did Destiny Choose This?**

**Chapter 7**

Because by tomorrow,

As I sat in the right back seat of the yellow taxi, I watched as the rain pattered on the window. It was weird. For some reason, whenever I was upset. I felt ask though the world was constantly mocking me, just because I fell in love with the wrong person. I could remember so many times when it just suddenly started raining whenever I got sad or upset. When Jake broke up with me I was crying that night. I remember that night being crystal clear. There wasn't a cloud in site; all the stars shone brightly against the dark blue background of the sky. Out of no where the rain started pouring down. So once again, I state that the world highly enjoys mocking me.

"Miles, you alright?" Lily asked while tapping me on the shoulder. I nodded, and turned so that the right side of my cheek was leaning against the cold glass of the window. I put my hand up against the glass, and trailed my fingers down where a drop had rain had left a small streak. I placed my hand back onto my lap, and watched the familiar landscape of Malibu houses pass by. Palm trees lined several streets causing the full effect of California to appear. I let out a heavily gloomy sigh, and continued to think about the towering palm trees. It was the only distraction I could think of so that I wouldn't be able to keep on thinking about Oliver. The bottom part of my lip stung due to the fact that I had been heavily biting down on it for the last half an hour, therefore I simply switched my distraction to trees. _I wonder how much room the roots take up. Since California is occupied with so many palm trees, would it mean that most of its ground has roots in it? _Yes, I knew that it wasn't the most fascinating subject in the world, but I couldn't think of anything else to think about. I watched as we entered the neighborhood that I was so familiar with. I watched as the taxi passed my house. The lights were on in my dad's room. Jackson no longer lived with us considering that fact that he was twenty-six. I only stayed there because I wasn't quite ready to grow up yet. But now I knew I needed to grow up. This was just the time I needed to pack up and leave the nest. The thing was, I was scared that I would end up falling onto the ground as soon as I stepped out. _This is sad. I'm using a bird's nest to represent my growing up._

"Miley, we're almost there." Lily informed me. I turned around from the window and nodded. I turned back to the window. I saw Oliver's house come into view. I wanted to badly to glance away, but I couldn't. I got that feeling in the middle of my throat. The kind that said that you were on the brink of crying. I tried swallowing it down, but the feeling stayed. When the house finally faded into the distance, the feeling slowly faded, but the thought of Oliver remained. I couldn't help but to remember how his hand felt when he held it. How his seemed to fit perfectly in mine. How everything felt so right when he had his arm around my waist. It was as if I could slip and fall into nothingness if he let go. I put my fingertips on my cheek where he had given me a small kiss. It was if I could still feel him there. I closed my eyes tightly trying to picture how his smile looked when we were on the dance floor. Now that I thought back upon it, the lump in my throat came back. I tried shaking the picture out of my head, but it refused to withdraw from my mind. _Picture Jackson in a bikini, or, or a kitten with bunny ears_. I smacked my forehead. The attempt was proving to be worthless. I couldn't get Oliver out of my mind, no matter how badly it hurt.

"Miley, were here." Lily declared. I looked around to see that the taxi was parked in the parking lot to Lily's condo. (She had moved out of her parent's house when she got out of college.) She was already out the car, and was holding the door open for me. I slid over remembering to take my clutch. I stepped outside, and Lily closed the door. She ran over to her front door, as the headlights from the taxi faded. I walked slowly not caring that the rain was staining my dress with little dots of water.

"Miley come on! Walk f aster!" Lily yelled from her door. I glanced up from the floor to see that she was already inside with the light to her entrance way turned on. I ran to the door, being careful not to get my heel stuck in the spaces in between the plants of her deck. I remembered when that had happened once; I was stuck there for about an hour.

_Flashback:_

_It was Lily's twenty-first birthday. I was setting things up at her house and I carried a huge box that contained her cake. I was walking up the steps and suddenly my heel got stuck in the top step. I couldn't move. There was no place where I could put the box without it being splattered all over the floor. It was a sixty dollar cake, so I wasn't willing to waste all of that money for nothing. I couldn't possibly take off the shoe because it was one of those strapped shoes that you needed at least five minutes to take off. I stood there for about one hour in the blazing Malibu heat with a two foot vanilla cake with my heel caught in the deck. The only reason I was able to escape that horrible torture was because Oliver had came by to drop off some decorations and helped me carry the cake until I was able to get free of the wooden prison. _

_End of Flashback_

The thought of Oliver helping me again made me feel horrible. Before I knew it, I was already sitting on Lily's brown leather couch which was followed by a glass coffee table consisting of a black iron frame, and then a large plasma screen TV; sipping on a cup of green tea with a warm throw over my shoulders.

"Earth to Miles." Lily waved her hand back and fourth in front of my face. I looked over at her.

"What?" I asked.

"I've been calling your name for the last ten minutes!" She yelled. _Oops…_

"Well now that you have my attention, what is it?" I tilted my head to one side, at the same time making sure I wasn't spilling over my cup of tea. That would hurt very badly considering that it was boiling hot.

"Do you want to borrow some clothes? Or do you plan to wear that wet dress of yours to sleep?" She said with an aggravated tone. I nodded, and placed my mug onto the table, and followed her into her large bedroom. It was white, and her bed was slightly off the floor, but it wasn't too high. Piled on top of it was a white goose down, and massive pillows. There was a series of large windows aligned next to each other that overlooked the ocean. The waves were pounding against the shore due to the increased wind from the rain. Lily rummaged through her light wooded dresser. Finally she pulled out a grey t-shirt that read "Malibu's Most Mischievous" and pink flannel pants. I nodded.

"I think I'm gona take a quick shower. I feel all icky." I announced and shuddered at the word 'icky'. It was true. Dancing for two straight hours can take its toll. Lily waltzed out to the hallway that led from her bedroom and bathroom to the rest of the house. She stopped half way to her living room, and opened the closet. She pulled out a light yellow towel and handed it to me.

"Hurry up; I need to use the bathroom." She said. I nodded, and walked into the bathroom, and shut the door. I took the dress, and hung it up on the bathroom door knob. I walked into the beige marble shower, and closed the glass door. I turned the two little knobs on the shower until the shower was almost at a scorching hot level. For some reason hot showers always relaxed me and got my mind off things. For most people it would be a hot bath, but for me it was different. I let the water fall from the large rainforest shower head onto my hair, and over my shoulders. After that it continued to flow and went into the drain that was in the center of the shower floor. I grabbed the bottle of Herbal Essences shampoo, and squeezed some gel into the palm of my hand. I put the bottle back onto the wire rack, and ran my hands through my hair until it was all soapy. When I finished the rest of my shower, I stepped out and saw that the room was all foggy from the heat. I took the yellow towel, and dried myself off. After slipping into my new set of clothes, I wrapped the towel around my hair like a turban. The dress had now been unwrinkled from the steam. I opened the door and the sudden rush of cold air hit me. Lily stood near the door tapping her foot impatiently.

"It only took you long enough." She snapped. I pouted. She rolled her eyes, and walked into the living room. I sat into the brown leather chair, and it made a small squeaking sound. I rapped myself in the fleece throw and picked up my cup of tea from the glass table. There was a small ring of condensation where the mug was. _Uh-oh. _I quickly wiped it with my arm. I let out a sigh of relief as the ring disappeared.

"You better hope that it doesn't show up." Lily said from behind me. I slightly jumped which caused the tea to swish around violently in the mug.

"That was fast." She was drying her hair with a light green towel. It was almost the same green as my dress. She had changed into a black t-shirt and grey shorts.

"I don't take forever like some people." She commented.

"Sorry, I was side-tracked." I answered. Lily pursed her lips together and sat down next to me.

"So, are you tired?" she asked. I shook my head. Surprisingly I really wasn't tired at all. Sure, I had gotten up at six that morning due to all of the festivities but I really wasn't tired. I looked at the clock that was on Lily's TV. It showed two o'clock in the morning in a bright digital red.

"You?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Kind of." She answered while looking at the glass on the coffee table.

"Well do you want to go to sleep?" she shook her head. I nodded.

"So what do you want to do?" She questioned. I shrugged.

"Chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream?" She suggested. I shook my head. I wasn't in the mood. She sighed and placed her head on her hand which leaned against her knee. I looked out the large windows to the ocean which was now starting to calm down. The rain had gradually faded into nothing but gentle droplets of water that pattered and slid down the thick glass of the window. I smiled a little bit. Lily looked over at me. Her expression changed from being blank, to a confused face; with her eyebrow raised and her head cocked to one side.

"What are you smiling about?" She inquired.

"The rain's letting up." I whispered. She had an expression that showed that she thought I was utterly insane.

"Never mind." I replied. She nodded and turned her head. I leaned back, and put my lip to the rim of the navy blue mug. I tilted the cup only to find that it was empty.

"I'll take that." Lily offered. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Thanks." I implied. She nodded, and walked to the kitchen with the cup in her hand. After a sudden outburst of something that sounded like rushing water and the sound of glass clinking against each other, Lily returned to her seat next to me.

"So, this night was interesting wasn't it?" I asked. She looked at me and then turned back to the coffee table.

"Are you okay talking about it?" I nodded.

"Do you promise to send pictures after I leave?" I asked. Lily seemed slightly thrown off by the question.

"But I thought you wanted to get away from him." She stated.

"It's not the fact of wanting to forget him Lily. I just want to have something to remember tonight by. Just because I'm getting away from him, doesn't mean that I want to entirely wipe him from my memory." I said in an almost low voice.

"Oh." She said.

"Plus, he's still one of my best friends. I don't want to not have any memories of one of my best friend's wedding." She nodded in understanding. I sighed, and propped my head on my hand like she did. I started peeling at my lip with my other hand and then remembered how it hurt from biting down on it before. I put my hand back onto my lap and let out a deep sigh. _Why did things have to get so complicated? _I put on a half frown and nibbled on the inside of my right cheek.

"Do you really think that moving is the right thing to do Miles?" She asked. I thought about it, and slowly nodded.

"I'll have to move out of my dad's place sooner or later, and I might as well make it somewhere I can start new. Somewhere different from where I've been for the past years of my life." Lily tilted her mouth so that it was slanted.

"I should've done that." I chuckled.

"Stop stealing my ideas!" I lightly shoved her on her shoulder. She smirked. I turned back to the clock. For some reason time flew by fast, because it was already three o'clock. A sudden rush of sleepiness came over me. My eyelids felt heavy and both my mind and body felt exhausted.

"You tired now?" Lily asked. Her voice sounded soft as if she was far away or somewhere distant. She poked me on my shoulder.

"Are you sleeping or something?" She asked. I turned towards her.

"No." I whispered.

"Do you wanna go to sleep?" She said as though she was extremely tired herself.

"Sure."

"Okay." She nodded and got up. She turned around and helped me off the couch. The throw fell off, making me feel a sudden rush of cold from the air conditioner. She helped me walk all the way to her room, and she threw me onto her bed.

"Ouch." I said as I rolled over onto my stomach. She plopped down next to me, and placed one of her massive pillows under her head. She flipped a switch that was next to her bed, and the lights slowly faded until it was dark. The sound of waves slightly filled the room over the slight sound of the air conditioning coming out of the vent that was just overhead.

"Miles, you still awake?" Lily whispered. I shifted lightly causing the blanket the ruffle into a little pile.

"Yea, why?" I spoke softly.

"Just wondering." She replied.

"Why would you be wondering whether I'm sleeping or not?" I implored.

"If you were, I'd know not to start talking. If you weren't I'd start talking to you." She answered.

"What makes you think I'd want to talk to you?" I said sarcastically. She pushed me, and I rolled until I was almost off of the bed.

"Okay, that was not nice, and I was being sarcastic." She laughed.

"I know. It's funny though." I rolled my eyes. I got up to my knees, and went over to my previous spot. I fell back onto my stomach which made the bed shake ever so lightly. I sighed and put my head on my hands.

"Want a pillow?" Lily asked.

"Sure." She grabbed another pillow from her massive pile, and hit my on my face with it.

"Hey, that hurt." I said while grabbing the pillow from her.

"I can't see it's dark." Through the small illumination of the stars, I could see she had a smirk on her face.

"Liar." I said and swung the pillow at her.

"Okay that was not nice." She shook her finger at me.

"I can't see; it's dark." I mimicked. I could see that she was giving me a dirty look. I stuck my tongue out at her, but she couldn't see. Probably because my back was to the window, and she could only see the outline of where I was. I put the pillow down under my head, and lay down on it. I let out one last sigh, between falling asleep finally ending my spastic day…

* * *

**A/n: **Sorry for not updating sooner! So much work and tests and ughh. Any way, please read and review! 


	8. The Nothingless Dream

**Disclaimer: You know it…**

**A/n: **Hello all, so I'm super hyper at the moment so I thought I'd put my hyperness to good use so here I am typing away and rambling on and on and on, okay I'll stop no. Here's chapter eight!! Once again respect the rating for several purposes.

* * *

**Why Did Destiny Choose This?**

**Chapter 8**

I will start anew,

_I was sitting in the center of a dull grey room with no windows, and no doors. There was no escape and yet I did nothing about it. The only thing that made the room light was rows of florescent lights. One specific light at the end of the room was blinking as if someone were pushing the on and off switch to that one light over and over again. It made my eyes hurt looking at it. Whenever it would switch off, my heart would be at the exact same moment. I could feel it. Watching that one stupid light made me feel something in the pit of my stomach. Like a pain. Not the kind of stomachache or anything, but a weird pain. The kind that comes from your heart and travels to the rest of your body, and makes you feel like staying in one spot for the rest of your life; not wanting to move. I felt a sudden rush of coldness and the end light switched off one last time making a small section of the room a little bit darker. The next light slowly started fading rather than flickering on and off. It faded and with one clicking sound went off. The feeling became slightly stronger and it became colder. I watched for the next light to start burning out somehow. It stayed still. Nothing happened, yet the pain nor the chills went away. I slouched down, crossed my arms and looked onto the grey tiled floor. I uncrossed my arms and put my fingers through the ridges in between the tiles. Tile after tile I ran my pointer finger along the small groove and felt as the smooth stone brushed against my finger. Suddenly I saw something in a tile not so far away. For some reason the tile was fluttering. The color changed from light to dark continuously. Then it blanked. Nothing was there but a black space. Suddenly a large group of tiled did the same. I got up to my feet and backed away from the dark ones. They looked as though the floor was disintegrating and the more it did, the more I backed away. More and more tiles flashed until there was nothing but black underneath me. I walked across the room testing to see if anything was wrong; to see if the tile was a light that simply went off. But as I slid my bare feet over the floor, it felt as though I was walking on nothing. Perhaps I was walking on nothing. I put my hand on the floor. It felt solid. No matter how hard I to push through it wouldn't budge. I started walking over it again. It felt like air, but no matter how hard I jumped on it, I didn't fall through into the nothingness that seemed to be there. As I walked over one certain area I felt that it was cold for some reason. I continued to walk back and forth over it and still it remained cold. I looked up to see that it was where the lights had been turned off. I took a step to the right which was where the lights were still on. Suddenly the set of lights that I stood under turned off. I walked around the room, and every step I took, the light I was under turned off. Eventually the whole room had nothing but walls. Four plain grey walls with nothing on them. The ceiling had appeared as the floor. There was nothing surrounding me but walls. I leaned back against the wall that was closest to me. I let out a sigh. _

"_Where am I any way?" I whispered to myself. A voice echoed from nowhere. I glanced around. No one was there. I returned to my former position, and saw that there was no wall anymore. It was dark just like the ceiling and the floor. Just pure darkness with perhaps a few specks of what seemed to be stars amongst a heavily darkened sky. I dared not touch any other walls for soon I might go insane from being able to stand on absolutely nothing. Sure it was a stupid thing to go insane over, but what was supporting me? What was making me able to just walk around? Why was it for everything that went blank the feeling became worse and I'm at the point where I'm freezing for some reason? Suddenly the remaining walls went dark. I was standing there, with nothing around me. I tried taking a step forward, but then lurched forwards and fell. _

Thud! A shooting pain went up my right arm.

"Miley?" I heard someone ask. I opened my eyes to see that Lily was leaning over her bed. Her hair was ruffled and bunched up around various places.

"That hurt." I realized that I had rolled off the bed. It was still dark outside. A little bit of light was peering over the edge of the ocean. It was too early in the morning.

"You're so stupid Miles, are you okay?" She reached down and helped me up. I took her hand and pulled myself up. I jumped back onto the bed, and before I knew it, Lily who was next to me was already snoring. I rolled my eyes, and closed them trying to fall asleep. Both Lily's obnoxious sounds and my pondering thoughts kept me awake. What was I pondering about you ask? That weird dream. That and Oliver. For some reason, out of nowhere that feeling I felt in the supposed dream, it felt a lot like what I felt about Oliver that very moment. A slight pain that increased over time. A coldness that rushed over me whenever he me let go. Then I realized that what was in my dream actually related a lot to Oliver. Maybe it was a sign, but then again dreams often do reflect upon what you feel. I glanced back out the towering windows. The slight sliver of shinning light was gradually turning into a slit of yellow light. It made the areas around it turn from a dark blue color to a cerulean blue, to a pale blue until it met with the edge of the fiery star. I flipped from my back onto my stomach, and put my cheek on the pillow so that I could still see out the window. The waves were crashing into the shore which was still dark due to the fact that the sun's powering light had yet to reach it. I let out a sigh. The waves would forever me missed when I was away. Maybe I would move to somewhere else that had waves. No, the sound was too much of a memoir of what I was trying to escape. I closed my eyes with the thought of moving in my mind. So many places to go, which one to choose? Maybe I shouldn't go to Europe. After all Oliver was going there. But then again it was pretty far. When he came back to Malibu I'd still be on the other side of the world. _To go or not to go? That is the question…_The other side of the world was good enough for me, even if we were going to be somewhat close to each other for a week. It was better than staying here forever wondering what would've happened if I didn't go. He was going to be gone for two weeks. I was leaving after one week. One hundred and sixty-eight hours near each other. We didn't have to be close together though. He was going to be in Venice, so that mean I had just around forty-seven countries to go to. With Italy crossed off, it equaled to forty-six others to choose from. Somewhere where I didn't have to learn another language. I didn't have enough time to find a house, get a job, get settled and then on top of it all, learn a new language. The only place I could think of was the United Kingdom. Why not England? So it was settled, I was going to somewhere in England. But where in England would I go? How about a major city? Maybe London? I've always wanted to go there. I remember going once for a Hannah tour, but I never officially got to see anything. It was settled, London, England. I couldn't fall asleep after that. There was too much to think about. What part of London, and how I would get all my things there and everything just came rushing to me like a wave that you didn't see. A wave that was intensifying every second behind you. Without knowing, it would just come crashing you down, and no matter how hard you would try and get back up, you'd have to wait for the entire wave to just pass by before you could go back up. _I think I should get up. I can't fall asleep any way, and I'm pretty sure that if Lily snores in my ear one more time, I'll go deaf. _I pushed myself off from the bed as if I was doing a push-up. My feet touched the cold hardwood floor which caused me to shiver. I tiptoed out of the room, and down the hall. The condo was still dark, but it was slowly lighting up. There was nothing to do, so I walked into the kitchen and looked around. Everything was clean and spotless. Lily had grown to be a neat freak over the years. Anything that was left untidy had to be cleaned right away. I laughed at the thought. I walked back out into the living room and from there to the living room. I sat down on the brown leather couch, and stared out the window. The couch was cold due to the fact that no one had sat on it for over three hours. I lay down, and pulled the throw over my body. I was facing the window, watching the sun rise at a gradual pace. The horizon was being lighted more and more as the minutes passed. I had my attention on a spot next to a palm tree that for some reason looked very interesting. It was just like any other space that was next to a palm tree, but it was the only thing that was interesting at the moment. I jumped as I heard the creaking of the wooden floor behind the couch. I put my hands up, and on the top of the cold leather and pushed myself up. I peered over and saw that Lily was walking towards me from her bedroom.

"You're up early." She stated while scratching her head. I nodded.

"So are you." I informed her in a tone as if she had no clue.

"I only woke up early because _someone_ had rolled off the bed then made a huge thud on the floor. I went back to sleep and then I felt cold, so I pulled on the blankets then I noticed that you weren't on the bed again, so I assumed that you fell off. I looked over the bed and you weren't there so I thought you like escaped or something so I came out to look for you." She said with an angry tone.

"Sorry that you just happen to care about me." I said jokingly.

"Har, har. You're hilarious." I smiled.

"I know, thank you." I remarked and slid back down onto the couch. The sun was half way up, and the ocean's waves glimmered as the sun hit the water making a pretty gem-like appearance show.

"So what do you want to do today?" Lily asked as she plopped down onto the sofa where my legs were.

"Don't you have work?" I asked.

"Nope. I saved this day open for hangover purposes. Just in case. But that didn't happen so here I am sitting in my living room with you." I smirked.

"You're so nice." I commented. She smiled.

"I know." She gestured her arms dramatically as if she was pretending to have just won the Best Friend of the Year award. If there were one any way. I lightly hit her on her arm, and she pushed me back.

"So, beach, movies, mall, or something else?" She asked. I shrugged.

"No, don't shrug. I hate it when people do that, choose something!" She yelled.

"I don't know; whatever you want to do." She pouted.

"Choose something already!" She shouted.

"Fine, mall." I decided while covering my ears. She smiled and got up.

"Then to the mall we go, but first your breath smells really bad, so it might be a good idea for you to brush your teeth."

"I wouldn't be taking if I were you." I covered my nose and swatted at the air in front of me face. She pulled my hand down and breathed in my face.

"Ewww, get away!" I screamed. She laughed, and walked me down into the bathroom.

"Now go before I call a swat team on you to keep you from contaminating the rest of the world with your rancid mouth." Lily said as she pointed towards the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and walked in. I opened the medicine cabinet to get my toothbrush. Yes I had a toothbrush in Lily's house. I stayed there often, so I got tired of bringing my things back and forth. Of course clothes were another thing. I deliberately didn't bring them so I could wear Lily's. It was funny if I pretended to ruin something of hers. She'd freak out and go ballistic. When I finished brushing my teeth, I stepped out of the bathroom. Lily was sitting on here bed looking out her windows. I jumped in front of her view.

"Better?" I asked while breathing in her face.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" She said and rolled her eyes. She pushed me aside and walked into the bathroom. I plopped down onto her bed and looked around. Her gigantic closet was on my right, and there was a large TV set to the left. Beyond the furniture there was nothing that littered the room. Everything was spotless. Not a single shirt was left on the floor or the bed, and no dust contaminated the floor. The night stand was the same light, tan wood that the bed frame was made out of. On each of the two nightstands were single lamps, and on the right night stand, were a clock and a phone.

"Okay, so you need to borrow my clothes right?" Lily asked as she stepped into the room. I nodded with a small smile on my face. She smirked and went through her partial walk-in closet throwing out a pair of jeans and white shirt with white polka dots. The jeans were a plain pair of light jeans with a slight frayed edge at the bottom. The polka dotted shirt was plain white and stretchy with black dots on it and a small black ribbon that made the shirt look like an empire dress until it ended just above my thighs. There was a slight v-neck where a black tank top was to be seen.

"It's pretty…" I said hugging the shirt in admiration. Lily rolled her eyes with a small smirk on her face.

"I see that it's good enough for you." I nodded and rushed off into the bathroom where I got changed. I quickly changed and threw Lily's pj's into the hamper that was in the bathroom, and walked out after quickly brushing my fingers through my hair to get all the tangles and knots out. After I walked back out into the hall Lily was already done and sitting on the couch watching TV.

"So, what time does the mall open again?" I asked Lily as I sat down next to her on the couch.

"You forgot what time the mall opens?" Lily asked as she raised her eyebrow. I shrugged.

"Yea?" I replied. She dropped her jaw.

"Since when has that ever happened?" She implored.

"When I got busy into thinking things." I murmured. It was the truth. Once I started crying and obsessing over Oliver it was the only thing I could do. It was like something that just took up most of my time. It was like something that was time consuming and took over my life all at once.

"Oh…" Lily said. Her voice drifted off in realization of what or whom I was talking about. I nodded and it the bottom of my lip but stopped once I realized that it still hurt from the previous night. Apparently it hurts a lot when you bite down on your lip for a long while.

"It opens at ten. So, we have about three hours until then. Do you want to go down to the café down the street until then?" Lily asked as she looked at me. She scratched her arm while waiting for my answer. I pursed my lips. I really wasn't in the mood to eat or anything but the café had other things. I didn't really have to eat anything if I went. I nodded.

"Sure, why not?" I said. She nodded and got up.

"Do you want to go now?" She asked while looking down at me.

"Okay." I said and got up. She turned off her TV, and walked down the hall and into her room. She came back out a few minutes later with two pairs of flip flops in each hand.

"Which ones do you want to wear?" She asked holding them up. One was a grey colored ribbon with a straw bottom and the other pair were just black with rhinestones on the straps. I pointed to the grey ones.

"That one." I answered. She nodded and handed them over. She slipped on the other shoes before I did. After, I grabbed my clutch from her dining room table which was glass with an iron frame. It was pretty much like the coffee table but it was larger in size. Lily was already holding her door open and tapping her foot while waiting for me to walk there. I rolled my eyes and ran out the door. The deck under my feet made a thumping sound as I walked over it. Lily shut the door behind her and fit her keys into the locks to lock the door completely. Once she was finished she started walking down the steps and waved at me top follow her. I rushed don the three wooden steps and onto the cement floor before running over to Lily who was already half way out the gates to the front entrance of the condos.

"You walk too slowly." She announced. I pouted.

"Maybe you just walk to fast." I snapped while crossing my arms over my chest. I looked at the clutch I held in my hand which was a light gold color to match the shoes that I was wearing during the reception. It was a kind of faded leather that was at the same time shiny. On the top was a little magnet bar that I'd gotten my bracelets and long necklaces stuck in so many times. Lily pulled me to the side before I hit into a phone pole.

"Something tells me that you're side tracked again." She murmured.

"No, not really. Thanks by the way." I said. She smiled and laughed. Anytime. Before I knew it we were in front of a small brown building with large glass windows in the front. Once I got passed the glass doors and into the main room, everything was dark. The glass was covered by maroon curtains. The fabric looked somewhat like velvet and the walks were painted a bold red color. All the wood in the café was dark wood that was most likely heavily stained. The air swarmed with the sounds of cappuccino foaming in its cup and the clinking of cups and mugs as they hit the table. The smells that flowed through the room were of coffee, tea, and some pastries or breakfast foods. As Lily walked up to the small counter in the front of the room, she turned to me.

"What do you want?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Chai tea latte?" I suggested. She nodded and turned to the counter while tapping her fingers on the wooden surface. The girl behind the counter turned and looked at her with a half smile on her face.

"Hi, what would you like?" She asked while twirling her fingers in and out of her dirty blonde pony tail.

"One Chai Tea Latte and a double shot espresso with no sugar." She said in a quick pace. The girl behind the counter looked at Lily with a confused expression. Lily rolled her eyed.

"Can I get one Chai Tea Latte?" She paused for a second as the girl pressed the little buttons on the register. "Then one double shot espresso, with no sugar." She said slowly. The girl gave Lily a dirty look as if saying 'I'm not stupid.' I laughed. Lily rolled her eyes and leaned her weight on her hand which sat on the counter.

"Hire some decent people!" She half yelled. I smiled and turned to the window. Just then someone passed by the small slit through the curtains. That person looked exactly like Oliver. I got that feeling in the pit on my stomach. _No Miley, don't let this get to you. Not again. _I sighed and shut my eyes tightly. _Why do dreams explain so much about what I'm feeling?_

* * *

**A/n: **okay, so once again I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but I had a lot of tests and work and everything. So here's two chapters in a row to make up for it! Please read and review! 


	9. A Figment of Her Imagination

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah I don't own anything…**

**A/n: **Hello all, and thank you for your lovely reviews! Once again I am sorry for not updating sooner, but I just have too much school work to deal with right now, so any way please read and review!

* * *

**Why Did Destiny Choose This?**

**Chapter 9**

You shall be forgotten,

Once I opened my eyes again I saw that the person was only a mere civilian who was passing by the café. He looked nothing like Oliver what-so-ever. It was just all in my head. But that was the problem; Oliver was always in my head. How was I to get him out? I sighed and turned around to where Lily was slowly answering the girl's questions.

"Do you want that to stay or to go?" asked the girl behind the counter. She bore a bored tone to her voice.

"To stay please." Lily said impatiently while pushing her fingertips onto the counter. Here face was becoming red and her fingers were becoming white from the pressure that she forced upon them. The girl pressed a few more buttons.

"That'll be $6.75." The girl announced while snapping her gum. Lily shuffled through her wallet angrily for a ten dollar bill. She pulled one out and handed it to the girl. The girl took it and pressed more buttons on her register.

"You're change is--" The girl began. Lily cut here off.

"No, you can keep the change." She said with an ill-tempered voice. The girl shot her a dirty look before turning around and walking into the back room. I chuckled.

"It's not my fault she's like a brick wall." Lily whispered. The girl appeared a few seconds later with two steaming mugs. She placed them onto the counter with an irritated expression on here face. Lily handed my cup to me as she started walking off to a booth in the front of the café. She sat down as I sat across from her. She started sipping at her mug. I looked down into mine and watched the foam swirl around the top. I looked up and around the room. A deep sigh was let out as I saw a couple a few tables away. They looked around eighteen. For some reason the guy looked a lot like Oliver, I shook my head and looked back into my white glass mug.

"Everything okay Miles?" Lily asked. I looked up to see that she was already half done with her coffee. I nodded and propped my elbow onto the table. _Why did everything have to remind me of him? Can't I just have one day, where nothing in the world could possibly make me feel worse? _I looked up at the clock that was placed above the door leading out of the café. It read eight o'clock. There were two more hours until Oliver and Becca were to be leaving on their first trip together as a happily wedded couple. _There I go again. _I looked up. Lily as sipping at the last few drops of her mug. I pursed my lips together and stared down into my mug which was still filled to the top. I took one small sip and the heat slightly stung at my lip. I placed the cup down.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem really out of it." Lily asked with uneasy eyes.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just have some things on my mind." I said with my voice drifting off. _Too many things on my mind. Why did this have to happen to me any way? But then again if this didn't happen to be, there would be someone else out there who would feel that same way I do this very moment. I'd rather have me feel this way than to put someone else into this horrible torture chamber. _I lifted the warm mug again to my lips and took a small sip. The warmness of the drink made me feel somewhat less cold and numb. I took another sip; there was another slight wash of warmness over me. I placed the cup down without taking my hand off it. Lily was sitting there with her hands around her empty mug staring at a small circle that was engraved into the wooden table. I looked to where the notch was. In the circle there were initials of some very lucky person. Next to their letters was a small heart and on the other side of the heart were the equally lucky person's initials. I suddenly felt cold again and lifted my mug up. I turned my head to meet the rim of the heated white cup. I bit down onto it making a small clinking noise that blended perfectly into the other sounds that came from around the room.

"Miles, I know this isn't the best question to be asking you right now, but what do you see in him? Why did you fall for him?" Lily asked. I looked up from the swirling mass of foam. I set the mug down and felt the same feeling in my throat. The kind that you knew would be hard to hold back, but at the same time could be easily swallowed down and forgotten. _He's the kind of guy that's not like others. The kind of boy that will actually listen to what you're saying, instead of cutting you off to watch something on TV or to check out another girl that's passing by. He's the type of person that will hold you when you're feeling upset, and will always be able to tell how you feel just by holding your hand. Oliver's just one of those people you learn never to forget and sadly that was the one unfortunate thing about him. That he as unforgettable and without doubt one of the only people that will be engraved into your memory forever. No matter what, he'll always just be one of those people that you can't go by a day without thinking about. You could go on forever about him, with everything being positive but the ones that you could talk about were the kinds of thoughts that made him the best type of person to be around. He was those one of a kind people. The one's that would never make you cry intentionally. Only if you were in my situation would you ever be forced to cry. _I looked up from my Chai tea latte, which I realized was now gone, to Lily's face. Her eyes ere written with concern and utter guilt for asking the question in the first place. I tried to plaster a smile on my face. I swallowed down the feeling in my throat.

"Lily, I don't think that there's one reason in the world… not to have fallen for him." I took my hands off the empty mug, and put them onto the table. I started picking at the nail polish on my nails. The nails that had been freshly done just for the wedding. I felt the smile slowly wipe off my face to only be replaced by an expression that showed heartache. The lump in my throat returned and I feared that it would never go away. I looked up to Lily who seemed to feel like the guiltiest person alive for bringing up the question.

"Don't worry about it Lily. I would've had to face the question someday. Why not now?" I shrugged and placed the "mask" onto my face. She tried to smile but all that showed was something between a half smile and nothing at all. I glanced at the clock. It showed eight forty-five. Only an hour and fifteen more minutes left. I lightly nibbled on the inside of my cheek trying to get the heart wrenching feeling off my mind. The feeling that felt like you carried the weight of a million pounds on your shoulders. The feeling that I loathed to feel and yet the kind of feeling I knew would never go away unless I ere to move into some alternate universe as opposed to England. The feeling that felt like I was burdened with a thousand chains which were all tied around my core and heart; if each chain were pulled or disrupted some way, everything would end right then and there. I lifted my head to the door where a beam of light fluttered in from the sun outside. In stepped a girl and boy around fifteen. Both were hand in hand and held their heads high as if they were the luckiest people in the world; luckier than the richest most powerful person ever, just because they had each other. It was odd, because the girl looked exactly like Becca when she was fifteen, except it wasn't her. It was just someone who looked exactly like her. The boy looked like no one in particular, just your average high school guy. I looked back to Lily who was staring at the same couple I was. _Why is everything such a reminder that I can never have someone like that? _I sighed deeply.

"Ready to go?" Lily asked, never taking her eyes of the merry pair. I nodded.

"Let's go." I said while grabbing my small bag from the table top. My fingers lightly brushed over the engraved 'S.M. & O.S'. _That was some lucky 'S.M.' and 'O.S.' They had each other. Maybe they would still be together now. Maybe they were luckier than me. _Lily stood up while picking up her wallet from the table. She started out the door and I followed. As Lily opened the door, the bright, blinding light of the sun's rays stung my eyes. I used my hand to shield the light from my eyes. The scene of cars passing by on the road from my previous scene with nothing but dull lights and a supposedly serene atmosphere. Once my eyes were well adjusted I spread my arms out and let the sun hit me, making me warm. Lily stared at me with an odd expression on her face.

"Have you gone mad?" she asked. I shook my head as she looked into the street for an available taxi to pull up. There were a few honking horns before a cab was able to pull up to the curb. Lily opened the door and gestured me inside. Once she got in and closed the door the full effect of the air conditioning was felt.

"Center Plaza Mall please?" Lily asked the driver. Within seconds the cab pulled away from the curb and into the busy street taking various turns and routes. The entire time I sat with my arm propped upon the window sill and my head resting on the palm of my hand. The view of Malibu houses and buildings passing by. Once we got there I had hardly noticed that the car had stopped. I was too utterly consumed into thinking about him. The main reason why I was worrying and obsession over everything just because they were too much of reminders of what could have been.

"Miley, we're here." Lily announced. I looked up from the window.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized. She nodded and held the door open waiting for me to get out. I slid over and got out of the car. As Lily walked away someone else walked into the cab.

"Los Angles airport please." The person asked for the taxi driver to go. I felt a pang of hurt against my chest. Oliver was going to be there. For some reason everything that I could possibly think of would link up to Oliver some how. _How in the world could I get him out of my mind? It's as if I was brainwashed by a pack of crazed howler monkeys Oliver would still be there in the back of my mind. _I got a sudden feeling. Like the feeling you forget to do something. I looked around for something that would remind me. Then I stopped when a phone booth came into sight.

"I forgot to call my dad!" I exclaimed as I threw my hands into the air.

"Don't worry about it; he's probably not expecting for you to call until like past one." Lily said as she pulled my arms down as Lily guided me into the front doors to the mall. The sudden chill of air conditioner was a difference from the warm California air. There was nothing in particular that caught my eye when I first walked into the mall. There was the same old clothes that everyone was wearing and that everyone was addicted to. Everywhere I looked there was at least one reminder of Oliver. He seemed to be everywhere, but even if I thought I did see him, I knew that it was only a mere figment of my imagination. He would never be there because he would be always be with Becca. Like now, he was with her at the airport possibly boarding on his plane to Venice. I looked around and felt that there was something else I had forgotten. I glanced around for something, but found nothing. Lily led me into a store which she often went to. I simple had no choice but to follow on account of she had her arms linked around mine tighter than a constrictor with its prey. I shrugged off the feeling and trailed behind wherever Lily went nodding and anything she held up. She half smiled at most of them and put most of them back onto the rack. I crossed my arms and then noticed that something was missing. _Oh great…_My clutch was gone. It was most likely in the back of the cab.

"Lily I left my bag in the cab!" I yelled.

"What did you have in it?" She asked slowly putting her things back onto the shelves.

"My phone, my credit card, my money, my I.D. Let's put it this way, most of my important stuff!" I yelled. Lily grabbed my arm and rushed me out into the parking lot. She dug around her pocket until she came across her cell. She flipped it open and dialed my number.

"No one's picking up." She said as she snapped her phone shut. _I'm never going to hear the end of this. _

"Well that guy said he was going to the airport." Lily put in. I raised my eyebrow.

"We can follow it." She implied.

'Lily, what are the chances that it's still going to be there?" I asked. She shrugged.

"It's better than nothing." I nodded as she looked for another cab. There was a car that pulled by and she pushed me into it.

"LAX and step on it." She asked the driver in a somewhat pushy tone. The car sped off.

"What if it's not there?" She asked.

"Then you ask your dad to call the credit card place and have it shut off and then get a new phone." She tried to calm me down. _Okay, sounds like an okay plan. But what about my I.D? What if some serial killer stalker finds it and hunts me down!? _

"What about my I.D?" I asked her. Lily paused and thought for a moment.

"Don't worry, we'll find it." _Just great. What was my dad going to say? "Oh Miles you're such a dunce, no e have to move because there's someone going to be stalking us." _I let out a sigh and nervously tapped my fingers on my lap.

"Everything's going to be okay Miles, just calm down." Lily said while rubbing her arm up and down my arm like people did when trying to calm other people down. I placed my hand on my leg, and looked out the window. I saw my reflection in the glass and my expression showed that I was being extremely paranoid. I looked around the cab. The radio was very low as if it were whispering to the cup holders. The air conditioner was freezing up to the point that it was like the cab driver was from Antarctica. I crossed my arms over my chest and glanced over at Lily who was looking ahead at the windshield.

"Lils, I'm sorry." she turned to face me.

"Why are you sorry? It's not like it was your fault or anything." She said.

"In a way it was. I got so caught up with thinking about…things that I had to get you to help me find my bag and then.Yeah." I answered.

"Miley, Miley, Miley. It's not your fault. Everyone gets caught up in things sometimes. Don't beat yourself up for it." _She's being too nice. _I nodded.

"Thanks Lily." I said.

"There's nothing to thank me for." She smiled and turned to the window that she was next to. I tilted my head so that it leaned against the window. _Why did I always have to get caught up in thinking about him any way? He was the main purpose I forgot most things. Like Jackson's birthday for instance. _

_Flashback:_

_It was Jackson's twenty-fifth birthday, which was conveniently the day after Oliver had proposed to Becca. I was sitting in my room carefully placing the pictures that I had left out the day before, back into the little wicker basket that was shaped like a shoebox. As the last picture was placed in, one tear fell upon the box. I wiped the tear from the picture that it landed on. I quickly closed the box before any more damage could be done to the perfectly preserved pictures. I slid them under my bed and just as I stood up the cell phone on my nightstand started ringing. There was a sudden feeling like the kind of feeling before you knew you were going to get in trouble. I flipped it open with one swift motion and held it up to my ear._

"_Hello?" I tried to sounds as happy as I possibly could. _

"_Miles where in the world are you!?" My dad exclaimed into the phone. I held the phone slightly farther from my ear._

"_In my dorm room?" I said questioningly due to the fact that I was probably supposed to be somewhere else. _

"_Your dorm room!? You're supposed to be on your way here!" He yelled. I could picture his face in my mind. Angry with a bright red tone to him skin. _

"_For what?" I dared to ask. _

"_Your brother's birthday! 'For what?' how could you forget bud!? Please tell me you have the cake at least!" I almost dropped the phone. It was jackson's birthday!? _

"_Y-y-yea dad. I'll be o-over i-in a f-few minutes. D-don't worry about it!" I said nervously while almost running around my room trying to gather my things and get enough money for a cake that was large enough for twenty people. _

"_Well you'd better hurry it up!" My dad yelled. _

"_Okay!" I answered as I shut and locked my door. I flew down the stairs while closing my cell phone and putting it into my pocket book. I scrambled with my hair flying all over the place, but I didn't have enough time to put it up into a pony tail. I scrambled into the car that I owned in college before I sold it off. I started the engine and spent about one hour looking for a bakery that was still open. When I finally did get a cake it read 'Congratulations on your happy day.' It was better than the cake that was next to it reading 'It's a girl!' I ran out the door and back into the silver buggy and drove at a somewhat fast pace. When I had finally got back to my dad's house, everyone was walking their way over to the deck. I saw Jackson standing not so far away and walked a little faster until I tripped over something. Possibly the rug which had been folded over, and just then Jackson turned around causing the cake and his face to meet at a crashing pace._

"_Happy birthday Jackson!" I yelled. The room burst out in laughter and Jackson was smiling under the yellow whipped cream, but I had spent an entire month apologizing for caking him in the face. _

_End of Flashback_

_So once again I state that me having feelings for Oliver somehow always gets in the way of things. _I let out a small sigh that shivered due to the freezing temperatures of the taxi.

"Excuse me, but can you lower down the air conditioner?" I asked politely. The driver looked at me from his rear view mirror. With a grumble and a furrowing of his eyebrows he turned the little knob down one level.

"Thank you." I said and continued looking out the window; the landscape of palm trees, white sand beaches, and stores were passing by. I hated how every little one thing could eventually lead back to Oliver one way or another. The one thing that I hated more was that most things had to link to Becca before they got to Oliver. Like for instance. I saw a green sweatshirt on a mannequin on the display window for a store. I remember that Becca was wearing a green sweatshirt the day that I had found out she liked Oliver. There was a donut store that came into view and went away as quickly as it came. That was self-explanatory. Oliver _was_ a donut. I sighed and looked down from the window and lightly nibbled on the inside of my mouth while picking at a cuticle on my hand. For some reason I felt like Oliver was sitting right next to me, with his arm around my shoulders. His other hand holding mine. It was as if he leaned over and whispered something in my ear, something that I often heard him say to Becca and to her only. _I love you. _But I knew it was a lie. It was a mere figment of my imagination…

* * *

**A/n: **So that was chapter nine! I'm very sorry again for not updating sooner, but I get very easily distracted from writing and then by the time I get focused, I have to go. So yea, once again please read and review, all constructive criticism is welcome. 


	10. His Familiar Hands and Smile

**Disclaimer: Yea, same thing as before.**

**A/n: **Okay hello everyone! I'm really sorry I haven't been updating so much but I have a lot of things to do. So terribly sorry for that! Now as most of you probably know by now I don't live in Malibu, so I am unaware of what colors their taxi's are, or what kind of taxi companies are over there, what malls are called and what the closest airport is, but work with me here okay? So here's chapter ten, please read and review!

* * *

**Why Did Destiny Choose This?**

**Chapter 10**

I will be among the few,

_They say everything happens for a reason right? Then what was the reason for all of this happening? Did it mean that Oliver and I weren't meant to be together? Or was it just so that I knew what the true meaning of heartache was. Too bad it wouldn't be answered. _We were on a highway on our way to get my clutch, because me the idiot that I am, forgot to take it out of the taxi. I had my chin resting on my hands which was supported by the edge of the car door. Lily was next to me looking out the window watching the world beyond the window pass by. The scenery had yet to change. There were innumerable stores and various buildings made a motion as if it were a wave from the ocean going up and down, up and down. I thought about Becca again and about how much things would change if it were her feeling the way that I did now. Guilt flushed over my body once again making my conscious heavy and my shoulders slouch with the ultimate feeling of grief. _Why am I so heartless? How can I even think like this? How could I ever give someone this feeling? This feeling of pain and misery that took over everything. The feeling that just makes you want to break down and shut yourself off from the rest of the world and run away. _Just then a sudden thought hit me. Didn't running away from things make you a coward? Didn't running away from your feelings and emotions make you a hopeless idiot with no regard to the world? _Maybe moving away was a mistake. Maybe moving would just prove that I'm another coward running from life and its obstacles, trying to make everything seem to go away. Running was actually as though I was putting something in a box and hiding it under my bed. No matter what, the box would be there even if I was avoiding it. Simply trying to forget about the box and cutting it off from my daily life wasn't going to make it magically disappear. It would always be there sitting in the dust under my bed as a constant reminder about how I messed up. _A feeling of depression swept over me. _I am a coward. I'm hiding my feelings in a box and putting it under my bed. I might as well just face it head on. But what could I do? Was I supposed to just ignore the fact that, dare I say it, I loved Oliver? I couldn't just go on day by day watching him with Becca in his arms, but then again I couldn't just stop feeling anything for him. _I let out a sigh. Come to think of it I had been letting a lot of sighs out lately. I supposed that Lily had seen my troubled expression, for she had turned to me and poked me on my right shoulder.

"Miley, is everything alright?" She asked. I shook my head not turning to her.

"Lily, I don't know what to do anymore." I faced her. Her eyes showed worry as did mine.

"What do you mean? You'll be fine really. I've lost my things plenty of times before." She implied thinking that I was worried about my things being lost.

"No that's not it Lils. I mean, I don't know what to do. Like, should I move? Wouldn't moving mean that I was running away from things? Wouldn't it mean that I was being a weakling because I'm not able to face what's going on?" My voice sounded distressed. Lily looked away for a moment. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"No, it wouldn't. It would be you dealing with your problems the way that you would want them to be handled. You're not a coward Miley. If you were a coward, you would have given up a long time ago and right now you'd be who knows where. But you're not a shirker, or a coward or a weakling or whatever you want to call it. Now calm down, you're over thinking this." She assured me. _But I wasn't over thinking it. At least I didn't think so. _I leaned my head back against the leather seat and closed my eyes letting the various pictures that haunted my mind take over. Mental pictures of Oliver flashed vividly in my mind. His voice echoed through the walls of my head causing almost everything to crumble at that very moment. The voice that made my knees weak, my fingers shake and my palms get all sweaty. The voice that screamed disaster. His smile flashed brightly, illuminating all of my thoughts from a heartrending and agony filled shadow to a slowly fading darkness that was less of an anguished feeling. I let his smile take over me, letting it wash all away my feelings and just turn my stress into a serene soothing feeling. I felt a small grin creep upon my face.

"Miley, what are you doing?" Lily asked which made me snap out of my small day dream into the actual reality. I shook my head and opened my eyes.

"Oh, nothing. Why?" I asked her.

"You were just upset a few minutes ago and then now you were smiling. Are you having mood swing issues?" She asked. I laughed.

"No, not that old yet Lily." I said in between chuckles. She smiled.

"You sure about that?" She asked jokingly. I hit her lightly on the shoulder. The cab driver looked into his rear view mirror thinking that we were insane. Once the laughing subsided, the cab became quiet again. I kept my head down on the seat while facing the window. Everything was slowly getting brighter due to the fact that the afternoon was creeping around the corner and the sun was getting higher above California. Before I even knew it I was humming that song that Oliver had chosen to be the second to last dance song. It drifted softly from my mouth and filled the rest of the cab with a light tune.

"Miley, are you sure you're doing alright?" Lily asked with her waving hand in front of my face. She had her eyebrow raised as if she was questioning my welfare. I chuckled again.

"Fine Lily. If I weren't I'd be sitting in the corner of a room hugging my knees right now. It was then that I noticed that I had brought my knees up to my chest before. I lowered my legs.

"Hey," I started. "At least I'm not in the corner of a room." I announced.

"But you're huddled into the corner of the backseat of a cab." I looked around slightly thinking for an answer.

"But it's not a room which makes the situation different." I held my head up high, confident of my answer.

"But you're still huddled into the corner of something." Lily objected. I pouted.

"I'm fine, really." I said while slightly laughing. _So maybe I was a little unstable, but I was still mentally okay. Fine, so I'm not all the mentally okay, but I'm still standing or in this case sitting. It doesn't prove that I need help. Really. _

"Okay." Lily said still unconvinced. I sighed and turned to look out the window and huddled my legs up together once again. I hugged them tightly and rested my head on my knees. I started humming again not caring what the driver, or Lily thought. The song helped me in a sense. It helped me to feel better even if the whole story behind it was the cause of the pain to begin with. When to song was done, there was nothing but awkward silence in the car.

"So where you going to?" Asked the cab driver suddenly like it was his business to know where we were going. Lily dropped her jaw when she heard this.

"You mean that for the past forty five minutes, you don't know where we've been going!?" She exclaimed. I chuckled.

"No Lily. He wants to know where we're going because we're going to the airport." I paused. "At least I hope so. That is right isn't it?" I asked the driver. He laughed.

"Yes, that's what I meant." he informed. Lily fell back onto the seat and let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh… We're just going there to get something." Lily said. The driver nodded and returned his focus on the road as it should be. I looked out the window again. For some reason it was like windows were my sanctuary. Everywhere I would go, the window was the main thing that I was always focused on. Maybe it was because no matter what the window seemed like a TV screen to life. Yea, that was it. Instead of sitting on your couch watching some stupid sitcom or some unrealistic reality show, the window was an actual scene that showed a million things happening that was completely real and even though it seemed like looking out a window wasn't all that interesting it was, because it was like watching life go on. It was like watching life that was completely and absolutely realistic. I watched as a car passed by the taxi and speed up ahead like the person inside was in a rush to get somewhere. _I wonder where they have to go. _I thought nosily. I watched as other people were talking to their companions who were either in the back seat or in the passenger seat. There were so many different people on the streets. I had never noticed such a thing. It was like there was always someone going somewhere in the world.

"Only fifteen more minutes until we get there." Said the driver. Lily nodded.

"Thank you." She replied. I propped my hands onto the tops of my knees and put my head in the direction of the busy highway. There were people passing by. Some other taxi's followed ours possibly on their way to the airport as well. Some could've even been on their way to the busy offices near the airport. There were some mom's possibly driving their children, who were in the backseat, to an activity of some sort. There was a pick-up truck that passed by with a dog's snout hanging out of the passenger's window. I chuckled. Its floppy ears slapped its snout. Once the pick-up was out of view, a Mercedes came into view with a man chaptering into a wire which was possibly attached to a cell phone resting somewhere near his car's cup holder. He was dressed in a suit so I was assuming that he was on his way to a business of some sort. I picked up my head from my hands and turned toward where Lily was. She was sitting with her elbow propped up on the window sill, and she had her head resting on her hand. _She's too nice to be putting up with me like this. Not just the whole bag thing, but the whole problem with Oliver. _I sighed, put my knees down and put my head back onto the seat. I looked up to the ceiling of the car and saw that it was covered with a sort of grey covering. I placed my finger and ran it through the fabric. It was rough, yet soft in a bitter sweet kind of way. I let my hand fall back onto the chair.

"Having fun there Miley?" Lily asked. I laughed.

"Sure, why not?" I answered.

"What terminal?" the driver asked suddenly. Lily's eyes widened.

"Umm." Lily started.

"Could you please just drive around for a bit? Once we know which one, we'll tell you where to stop." I asked. He nodded and turned into the first terminal. There was no sign of the taxi we had been in before.

"Wait Lily, do you know the number of the taxi?" I asked knowing that over the years she had acquired a great ability to remember little details. She widened her eyes and slapped herself on her forehead.

"Duh." She said to herself. Lily dialed the number for the taxi company which was posted on the outside of the car.

"Hi, Malibu taxi's?" (**A/n:** Such an original name right?) Lily started.

"Yes we were in taxi number seventeen before and we had left a small bag in there, by any chance could you tell us where that taxi might be?" Lily put her cell phone on speaker.

"Hold please?" asked a woman. There was the sound of her speaking into a radio of some sort in the background. A few seconds later she came back.

"Okay, the taxi is in LAX airport terminal five." The woman announced.

"Thank you." Lily said and snapped her phone closed. "Would you please take us to terminal five?" She asked the driver. He nodded and turned into the road which was marked terminal five. I started looking around for the car.

"There it is!" Lily yelled while pointing to a car parked on the side of the road. "Could you please pull over?" Lily asked the driver. He nodded and slowly turned behind the taxi.

"Thank you." I said. He nodded and I opened the door. I checked for any cars before stepping out onto the street. The contrast between the cold air conditioner and the warm, humid California air felt awkward but not so bad due to the fact that I had lived here for many years of my life. I started walking to the taxi cab and opened the door once I got there. I went to reach to grab my oh-so-familiar clutch which was on the leather seat when suddenly I felt a hand on mine. A hand that I was accustomed to holding. The hands that made me feel so safe and comfortable when I was held. The hands that were his…

* * *

**A/n: **Oh my gosh! It's like a little cliff hanger! Haha. Well then if you want to see what happens next please read and review because it would mean the world to me if you did! Until then! By the way, if you're a little confused, don't worry, all shall be explained in the next chapter! 


	11. Final Goodbyes and Broken Promises

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story.**

**A/n:** Hi everyone! Okay, so I might be updating a little bit more because all this week I have a break and more free time to write:D So here's chapter eleven!

* * *

**Why Did Destiny Choose This?**

**Chapter 11**

Whose heart shall not be broken,

Do you ever get the feeling that you're in the wrong place at the wrong time? That sometimes things just happen, and you can't control the outcome even if the change is utterly devastating? Then sometimes you feel like that something happens for a specific reason. That something was there to tell you that something was up and that you needed to pay attention to it because it would make the difference between the devastating and your happy ending. Well that was what was going on right now. I had that feeling in the pit of my stomach that I had to disappear, or things would happen all over again. Things that would make me break the promise I made to myself. Things that would make me fall even harder if possible. But then again I had the feeling that this was supposed to happen. I didn't know why though. Maybe it was a sign, but who knows? Who could ever tell? It was fate's decision to make things happen or to keep them exactly the same way.

"Lose your things again?" He asked as he picked up my clutch and handed it over to me. He had the smallest smirk on his face showing that he thought I was so wholly predictable. As I took my small bag from him, his fingers lightly brushed against mine, causing a tingling feeling to go up my arm and throughout my body. I felt my knees slight to give in from weakness, but I forced myself to stay controlled and collected. I put on "the mask" and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Yea. Aren't you supposed to be on a flight to Venice right now? You know, for your honeymoon and all?" I asked while trying to make my voice not quiver from pain. Oliver shook his head lightly causing his hair to shuffle a bit and fall over his eyes. He had his lips pursed together in a way that showed that he was kind of uncomfortable to be there at the moment for some unknown reason.

"The flight got delayed because there were a few problems with the plane. Becca hates waiting, so I thought we could change the flight until tomorrow. I don't really like her not being happy." I slightly bit down on my bottom lip at the sound of her name, but quickly put the smile back on. He smiled lighting up my mood once again. The intensity of the joy in his face did nothing but spread to me, despite how horrible and gruesome I felt. Just then Becca tapped Oliver's shoulder lightly with her pointer and middle fingers. He turned around and greeted her with a deep intense kiss where he had his hand on her waist and the other on her left cheek. I had an extreme urge to turn away, but I couldn't help but to look and wonder what it would be like if he was kissing me at that very moment instead of her. _No, I have to stop thinking like this. I can't stop wondering what it would be like. It's just wrong. I mean I can't ever think about a way to hurt someone like the way I feel right now. It'd be so cruel, too cruel. _Once they pulled away Oliver blushed heavily causing his smile to turn into a shy grin, like when a little boy had just told the girl he liked how he felt, and she gave him a kiss on his cheek. Becca held her hands and looked shyly around on the floor.

"Oh, hi Miley! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" Becca asked once she realized I was there. Her voice showed that she was in the happiest mood she could possibly be in. I smiled at her even though it was so hard to do. _Fight the heartache. _

"Hey Becca, I accidentally left my bag in this taxi so…" I started drifting off when I saw the wedding ring on her finger. She had her hand on Oliver's shoulder. The ring's diamond shined brightly, and the sun's light only made it twinkle a little more. In a sense it was almost blinding, but it could make any blind person be able to see again. Once I realized that she was still waiting to hear the reason I was there, I snapped back up. "So, yea I had to get it back because all my stuff's in it. Who knew a taxi could go so many places?" I chuckled lightly. She smiled and laughed her contagious laugh.

"I can't tell you how many times that's happened." She said as she slightly rolled her eyes; I let out a wimpy excuse for a laugh and shuffled my knees which rested on the leather seat of the car. It slid making a small squeaking sound.

"So where are you going?" I asked out of curiosity. Becca tilted the corner of her mouth slightly as if she had something to say that she really wanted to tell someone, but she didn't want it to sounds as though she was bragging.

"We were thinking of going to a hotel nearby, and just stay there until tomorrow so we wouldn't have to go all the way back to Malibu and then here again in the morning. Like a pre-honeymoon thing." She said with a smile as she turned to Oliver. He seemed to be spaced out for a moment, but turned back and nodded before giving her a quick peck on the cheek and smiling a smile that was brighter than the sun itself. _Why is he doing this? Why does he have to make everything harder? _The horrible feeling I got in my throat came back. The feeling that told you that you were on the brink of crying. I cleared my throat to try and get it to go away, but it didn't. _Please not now. I really can't cry now. _

"That sounds like a really good idea…" I said while slightly drifting away. "Well I should get going, have fun!" I said while slowly walking back to the first cab. I noticed that Lily was walking in my direction slowly. I stopped in my tracks and let out a sigh that meant. 'I really don't want to have to stay any longer.' She held her wallet in one hand and shut the door to the car with the other. The driver sat there counting some sort of money, so I was guessing that Lily had already paid him and that he could go on with his day instead of waiting around hand and foot. Lily smiled when she saw Oliver and Becca.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" She asked cheerfully. She turned to me and realized the position that she had put me in. She quickly showed and expression that said 'Sorry!' and returned to a smile before she gave away what she knew.

"Well, our flight got delayed, so we thought we could go to a nearby hotel and just have a pre-honeymoon." Becca explained quickly. She said it as though it was the sweetest thing in the world and that she would never get tired of explaining the situation over and over and over again, even if she was old and needed someone else to explain the story just because she had forgotten. I felt a slow jealousy rising and desperately tried to bring it down. _Stop it! You can't do this to her. _

"Awe." That sounds so… romantic." Lily said which pausing to find the right word to describe the situation. Becca flashed a quick smile that would make any dentist proud. Oliver just simply nodded and looked around for something to keep him pre occupied. The door to the taxi was still open and the driver inside impatiently taped his fingers on the steering wheel. _How come Oliver's acting like this? It's so unlike him. _

"Well we should be going now. Wouldn't want to 'interrupt'." She put air quotes around interrupt. There was a sudden pause in between all cars and honking. It was as if that was the very last moment I would ever truly get to see Oliver face to face, and time had stopped just to let me embrace it. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. I flashed a smile. A smile that was actually hiding the crumbling, tormenting feeling that I truly felt. He smiled back, probably thinking that I was happy for him. It's not that I wasn't. If someone asked me to write a book about how happy I was for him, it would be never-ending. It's just that I felt such a deep hurt, that sometimes that feeling of pride would disappear into the dark abyss of other mixed emotions. At that moment, it was well hidden deep inside somewhere in my heart. All that I felt was the need to go away before I was to cry. I felt the urge to be a coward and just run like no other. But I knew I couldn't. I wouldn't. Right now I had to stay there, and remember the very last details of him before I had to go. The very last details that I had to remember forever and ever. Once time had returned to its normal pace, there was a loud horn that sounded. It would probably be heard for miles if not for the walls of the airport that prevented it from traveling any further and alerting some other people that there was some impatient person that needed to get to some place.

"Bye Becca. Bye…" I almost choked on the lump in my throat. "Goodbye Oliver." I said in almost whisper. They both nodded and for some reason, the smile on Oliver's face turned into a blank nothingness. No emotion protruded from the wall that was now put up between him and me. I turned around and started walking in the direction that Lily led me in. Her arm was looped into mine to guide me. She knew how badly I felt. She knew that she had to be there or I'd lose track of where I was going and run straight into the oncoming traffic. That would hurt, but it would hurt somewhat less than how I was already feeling. I walked slow, almost not moving at all, but Lily didn't mind. She stood there letting me wallow in self-pity before trying to make me feel better. Like she always did. It was part of what made Lily, Lily. It was what made her such a good friend.

"So, what do you want t-" she started, but was cut off.

"Miles! Hey Miles!" Someone shouted from behind. I turned around causing Lily to do the same. Oliver was lightly jogging towards us. His goofy smile had returned to his face. His hair waved with each step he took like those lifeguard at the beach. _Please don't do this to me Oliver, please. _I nibbled on the inside of my cheek in angst.

"Yea?" asked trying to sound eager instead of sounding like I was about to crawl into a mental breakdown which was how I really was feeling. He stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he was several inches away from me. I let go of Lily's arm and crossed them over my chest and waited for the reason he was there. _All he was doing was causing more pain, and he didn't even know it._ He suddenly pulled me into his arms and into a large hug. I already knew that my facial expression showed that I was deeply confused. But I didn't pull away. I gave in and put my hands around him and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I'll miss you Miley." Oliver whispered into my ear. _I'll miss you more than ever. _

"It's only going to be two weeks Oliver…" I lied. _Stop, please just stop. You don't know how badly this hurts. As sweet as this might be that he's saying this; that he's saying what I said to him seeming to remember every little detail of what I said to him the night before, it hurts just too much. The whole stepping into traffic thing actually sounded like a good idea at the moment. _

"But it'll feel like forever…" he whispered. I felt tears about to spew out of my eyes but I managed to hold them down with all my might. I closed my eyes tightly holding him a little harder. He seemed to not know how to react, and held me like I held him. My heart was pounding insanely inside my chest. It felt as though at any given moment, it would give in and I would stay there motionless, but nothing happened. I was still standing and all of my emotions were still intact. I felt my voice so close to shaking. Actually, my whole body was close to shaking violently in hiccupped sobs, so loud that people would turn their heads. People would think I had lost a limb or that I was going insane. _As if I'm not insane already. _

"Forever's too long." I said in a low whisper. Hopefully he wouldn't notice how scared and upset I sound.

"I know, but don't worry. I'll be back soon." He said thinking that I would be back when he returned. _Maybe I'll still be here. But just maybe. No I couldn't... _

"Okay." I tried to say as happily as possible. He let go finally. I saw that his eyes were slightly glossy.

"You wimp." I said in realization of what was really happening. _Why's he crying?_ He smiled and his eyes turned to normal.

"No I'm not. I get teary because of the sun..." I looked up. The sun was facing me, not him. _Why was he doing this? What's going on?_ I shrugged it off thinking that it was a simple nothing, though I knew later I'd be ripping my hair out trying to figure out what really was going on. I nodded.

"You should get back to Becca now. After all, she is your wife and all." I said. I managed to let out a giggle.

"That sounds weird…My _wife._" He said with his hands in his pockets. He had a shy look on his face.

"It does…" I said with a small smile on my face. "Now go!" I said gesturing towards the cab where Becca was sitting in. He nodded slowly, never looking up. When he finally did turn up, he smiled. It was as if that one smile was the last smile I'd ever see from him. Even though I was still debating on whether I was moving or not. He started walking away. I turned around with a semi-smile on my face. Lily smirked. I looked at her.

"What?" I asked tilting my head to the side a small grin still on my face. She crossed her arms.

"You've got it so, so bad." She said in a tone that meant 'You're in such a mess.' I furrowed my eyebrows and looked down. My facial expression had changed in an instant from as happy as I would probably ever be, to my previous confused face. I looked down at the cemented floor, and back up at her.

"I know…" I whispered as tears slowly came to my eyes. _I broke my promise. Great job Miley. Great job…_

* * *

**A/n: **Oh my! Haha, but any way. Awe, what's going to happen next!? Please read and review to find out next time on: **Why Did Destiny Choose This!** It would be so kind if you did:D 


	12. Drifting From A Hectic Day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story and so on…**

**A/n:** Hey there people! Okay, so yea, the last chapter was a bit teary and you're probably wondering what'll happen next, so here's chapter twelve! Read and review pretty please! It would be oh-so-very nice if you did!

* * *

**Why Did Destiny Choose This?**

**Chapter 12**

I shall be free from your everlasting grip,

Do you ever get that feeling in your eyes when you just cry too much? It's like your eyes are red and swollen and they hurt so badly, but you just can't find it in yourself to stop. It was as if you collected all of the tears that you let out, there would be an ocean bigger than the Pacific. The waves to the water would crash against the shore following with a loud thunderous noise that would imitate exactly how hurt, angry, and tormented you felt inside. All of that bottled up emotion would be free in a rocking mass of water that no longer be held captive. But the thing was I had too much to cry about. I would run out of tears before I finished letting everything go. Then what would be left to do?

I was standing on the sidewalk of an airport. Lily had her arm over my shoulder, and the other signaling for a cab to drive us back to Malibu. She lightly patted my back as I cried into her shoulder like a five year old cried into her mother's shoulder because she had been teased at school. There were some hiccupped sobs, and some tears that were followed with small whimpers. Once there was a car that pulled up to the curb, Lily motioned for be to get into the seat. I slid over and doubled over, holding my face in my hands. Lily placed her hand on my back, and quickly asked the driver to go to an address which I recognized as her house. The car pulled from the sidewalk, and merged into the mass of traffic. I was sitting somewhere in the middle of the backseat, so I felt the air conditioner lightly on my head, cooling me down from the heat outside, and the internal heat of emotions. Lily went into her pocket and pulled out a pack of tissues. She opened the pack with a quick zipping sound, and sat me up before she held the tissue out for me to take. I lightly shook my head causing my hair to ruffle over my shoulders.

"Lily, you s-shouldn't have to do this for me." I said while wiping under my eyes with the side of my index finger. She tilted her eyebrows inward showing concern. It was like I was crazy for talking in such a manner.

"I don't mind Miley, it's just a tissue." She said thinking that I was talking about the small white cloth that she held in her hand. I shook my head once again.

"No, I mean... You shouldn't h- have to be here, t-taking care of me like this... I'm so sorry that you have to put u-up with--" Lily cut me off with her own words.

"Miley, you know that no matter what, I'll be here for you. Don't worry about it okay? If I wasn't here with you, I'd go insane wondering if you were alright or not." She assured me. I felt guilty drilling into my skull, echoing as a reminder of how I was keeping Lily caged into my problems. I felt guilty because she always had to be there; guilty that she had to wait on me hand and foot just because of how awful I was feeling. _I'm dragging her into this. I'm making her be here with me. I kept her from celebrating Oliver's wedding. I kept her from having a good day today. What kind of person am I? How could I be so self-centered? _I mentally slapped myself for not seeing what I as doing to Lily all along.

"Lils, I know you'll always b-be here for me, b-but you don't have to be t-taking care of me. You shouldn't be. I'm k-keeping you from too many things." I said while shaking in sobs.

"No, I do. If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be. There is nothing that you could possibly be keeping me from. Miles, you know that I'll always be here for you no matter what. Don't think that you're keeping me from anything because you're not." Lily comforted me. She ran her hand up and down my back trying to soothe me. I nodded and slouched down into the seat leaning forward. I had Oliver rushing to me jogging in my head over and over again like a broken record that no one bothered to turn off. _Why would he do something like that? Why would he come rushing after me, just to repeat what I already said to him? Most of all, why was he crying?_ My temples pounded in stress. I felt my heart beat wildly inside my chest. I felt my palms grow sweaty and my head grow hot from frustration. _What's going on!? _I suddenly felt Lily poke my shoulder as if she was trying to get my attention.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked sounding worried. I lifted my head and looked at her.

"Anything and everything." I replied. I felt my tears stop, and dry leaving tear stains down my cheeks. She tilted the corner of her mouth.

"Like what?" She asked. I sighed and sat straight up.

"Things like why did this happen or why Oliver just suddenly rushed up to me for no reason, saying exactly what I said to him yesterday. Then you saw him before, his eyes were all… Was he crying Lily?" I asked. She paused to think about the question.

"Maybe he just wanted to say goodbye, you know? Then maybe…I actually don't know. It kind of looked like he was going to, but he didn't." She answered sounding almost as confused as I was, but not nearly as frustrated. I nodded.

"Yea. I don't know what's gotten into him Lils, and it kind of makes me think that…that…" I stopped, not wanting to say the rest due to the fact that I didn't know the truth. Lily finished the sentence for me.

"Makes you think that just maybe, he felt or still even feels the same way, right?" I nodded getting slightly choked up. _As much as I want for that to happen I know it can't. For so many reasons, it just can't happen. Imagine how many things would change. _

"I don't mean to make things worse or anything Miles, you know that I would never make anything worse intentionally, but what if he does? I'm not saying he does, I don't know if he does, but it would make sense if he did. What do you think? Do you think he feels that same way?" She asked and waited patiently for an answer. She knew that I would need a little while to think about it. Put my head back against the chair and closed my eyes tightly letting all my questions to start again. I let all possible answers pop up, rejecting none because nothing was known for sure. _It was weird, how he just suddenly held me for no reason. It was like something I would do, because I just wanted to hold him. It was weird how he was just so out there when Becca was talking and it was weird how he smiled whenever he saw me. Maybe he does feel the same way, but he would never do something like that to Becca. He would never just use her like that. Maybe he was just trying to move on. What if, he felt the same way for a while, and then Becca was to help him get on with his life. Then he ended up falling in love with her. But what would give him reason to move on? Was it the fact that e were best friends? Or was it something else? _I shot open my eyes with more and more questions filling my head by the second. I lifted my head back up and looked around a bit for some sort of hint that would help me to answer my pounding thoughts._ But there's nothing I can do about it anymore. He's married to a girl who's head over heels in love with him, and he's in love with her too. I can't just ask him about it. I wouldn't be able to do something like that. I couldn't. It'd be…awkward and it would just cause too many things. But if I don't find out, I'll spend the rest of my life wondering what would've happened if I asked him. Then again, there's the huge chance that he doesn't felt the same way and then I would've asked him for nothing. That this is just all in my head. I think I'm just dealing with so many things that I'm coming to conclusions just too fast. _I let out an extremely frustrated sigh.

"I don't know what to think anymore Lily. Something tells me it might be true, but then again, something tells me it's not. There's a huge chance that I'm just getting in over my head that I'm just being ridiculous because of everything that's going on, and at the same time, he could feel the same way. There a signs pointing to it, but I don't know if they're real or not." _How does anyone know what's real or not? How can anyone tell if feelings and emotions were real or just merely signs that you were over thinking things? _I clenched my jaw and tightened my fists. _Why does this have to be so confusing? There should be a hand guide to all of this; it'd be so much easier…_Lily nodded.

"Imagine if he really did feel that way about you Miles, what would you do?" She asked trying not to sound like she wanted me to feel bad. I sighed. _What would I do? Sure I guess I'd be happy, but at the same time I wouldn't go crazy with excitement. What about Becca? What would happen to her? I'd feel guilt for the rest of my life knowing at he chose me over her. Especially no that they were…wedded. _

"I think… That I'd go insane. I'd feel like going insane. I'd be happy, happy that finally he'd know how I feel. But then guilty as ever, because he would have chosen me, over her. It's not just like the kind of guilt that goes away after awhile, but the kind that bothers you forever unless you do something about it. But what would I have to do? Say no to Oliver? Plus they're married now, which makes everything that much harder." A picture flashed in my head. It as from yesterday, here Mrs. Weller was crying. I felt a sharp pang against my chest as if I had been stabbed there with a heavily rusted butcher's knife. "So, so much harder." I whispered. Lily showed a sympathetic expression on her face as if she somewhat knew how I felt. The pain kept on hitting me continuously like it was never going to stop. It was as if some sick meat cutter was doing this for the pure enjoyment of seeing someone in this condition. This horrible, morbid state of mind that could kill if you were too weak to handle the feeling. I grew cold. It was like the heat was being drained from my body to make the icy pain feel a thousand times worse. _Pang. _Went the sharpness. I clenched my teeth. _Pang. _I dug my nails into my arms which were crossed over my chest. _Pang. _It was like each time the knife sung back, the force would intensify making the pain so much stronger each time. _Pang. _I started trembling from it all and I doubled over completely. I shut my eyes tightly trying to bear the pain. _Why is this happening? Where is all of this coming from? _It was weird, how something internal could cause this kind of pain. I felt Lily put her hand on my back, not knowing what she could do to make it all go away. She knew that I felt horrible for everything; she knew that I felt as though I should be executed for even thinking about making Becca upset like I was. Tears started from my eyes again. I was crying because I was just so, so confused with everything that was going on. _Pang. _I let out a small whimper and let the tears fall off my face to either hit my jeans, or the carpet of the taxi. The hammering subsided, but the damage to my heart was done. _Even if he did feel the same way, I don't think I'd have the will power to do anything about it. I'd leave Becca feeling the same way I do now, and her family, what would I be doing to them? They'd have to see Becca like this and deal with her like Lily's dealing with me. I'd so much rather deal with this than to force this pain upon someone else. _

"You going to be okay Miles?" Lily asked while rubbing my back. I sniffled and nodded never looking up. I released my grip from my arms and saw that there were dark red nail marks in my skin. The slightly stung, but the pain was nothing compared to what I felt within. I rubbed my arms slightly making the marks fade into small pink lines. I brought my right hand up to my face and wiped at the tears of pain. _Truth is I think I forgot the meaning of the word 'okay.' What did it mean anyway; to be 'okay?' Does it mean that you're content? Or does it mean ho you are physically? Either way, I don't think I was ever going to be 'okay.' _I stretched my arms out and looked at the nail scratches. They were slowly fading away. _If only my feelings could fade like that. Wouldn't that be amazing?_ I let out a shaken sigh. A few more tears began to fall before I held everything back and put it into a closed in bottle.

"Why did everything have to be so…" I paused to search for the proper words. "Why did everything have to be so painful?" I whispered to Lily. My hair dropped over my face, so I couldn't see her expression. There was silence for a little bit. I sat up and tucked my tangled and mess hair behind my ears. Lily had her eyebrows furrowed. She looked puzzled.

"It's life Miley, everything either hurts, or doesn't. This just one of those situations, where it had to hurt, for everything to make sense." I nodded and wiped at my face where some dry tears had remained. I pursed my lips together. _Why did it have to be that everything hurt for me? Everything no matter what always hurts. If I rejected Oliver, I'd be hurt knowing that he felt the same way I did, then not following my heart. If I was with Oliver, then the guilt of making Becca hurt this way would crush me, and kill me inside out. But if he didn't feel the same way, I would be tortured not knowing what it would be like, if I actually told him how I felt. Then if I told him how I felt, and he didn't feel the same way, I'd be both deeply hurt, and ashamed that I even asked him to begin with. See? I'd be hurt in every way. _A sudden exhaustion washed over me. My eyelids felt heavy and my mind just felt like shutting off. I leaned back against the chair, and closed my eyes drifting from a hectic morning.

* * *

**A/n: **I hate that feeling when you're just like so tired and you're don't want to go to sleep, but if you didn't, you'd like…pass out. Haha. So back to the point. Please review, because that would be very nice. Nice people are nice. Haha. 


	13. Feeling the Same Empty Hollowness

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, please don't sue me!**

**A/n: **Hey people! Thank you for reading and reviewing, it was very kind of you. :D Here's chapter thirteen for you because you're all just so nice. Haha. Please read and review!

* * *

**Why Did Destiny Choose This?**

**Chapter 13**

Your face will be erased from my thoughts,

There's this feeling that I absolutely hate. No, I don't hate it. I loathe it. It's the feeling of not being able to go to sleep. It's when you toss around for what seems like hours just trying to drift of into a peaceful slumber. Soon enough you get so frustrated and tired, you end up falling asleep, but the weird thing with me is, when that happens I just end up not sleeping at night or in this case I don't take a nap. I stay up and just think about what's on my mind until it's time for me to get ready for the day or go on with whatever I need to do. I get called weird for it, but oh well. I sometimes wonder, about why this happens. No to me, but why it happens in general. Why can't people go to sleep sometimes? It's not like they're not tired. Maybe it was that sometimes people just got too tired to fall asleep, or they had too much on their mind to be able to sleep. Sure, there were other things that could cause sleep deficiency, but for me those were the main causes.

My eyes flickered under my lids as I tried desperately to go to sleep. I angrily tossed my head left and right against the leather, ruffling my hair and making it bunch up into a mess. I shut my eyes tighter and tilted my eyebrows inward. There was a pestering feeling in my chest that was left in the wake of the guilt attack that I had before. I opened my eyes and looked around in desperation. Normally I wouldn't be bothered by not being able to go to sleep, but this time it did for some reason. It could be because of the fact that I had fallen asleep previously into a wonderfully peaceful slumber, but there was a slight jerking motion that the car made because there was a sudden stop. It made me fall to the side and hit my head against the car door which of course made me wake up to a pain on the side of my head. It could also be the fact that I just had too much on my mind to go back to sleep. Then, it could also be the fact that I was too tired to fall back asleep. Then there was the whole possibility that those situations combined just made one big pestering issue that prevented me from falling into a blissful trace.

"Miles, if you can't go to sleep, just stop trying for a little bit, eventually you'll fall asleep." Lily said. I let out a small sigh that was lighter than a whisper.

"Thanks Lily, I'll try it." I said quietly. She pursed her lips together that looked like something less than a smile, but still mad meaning to it as if she was saying 'You're welcome' without really saying it. I tried to keep myself entertained but I found it difficult to do so. I mean, what could you possibly do in a cab? Eventually my eyelids got too heavy, and I closed my eyes. I wasn't fully asleep though, it was like being half asleep. Like you were still in full control over what you were thinking, and yet, you were resting. I had a feeling that whenever I tried to sleep, this would be how I was feeling for a while, just because for a while there would be a lot to think about. _What am I ever going to do? Should I move or not? If I did, it could impact my future. But if I didn't what would I do? I don't think I would be able to just sit here watching as the person I loved, continued to go on not knowing how I really felt. I'd live not knowing what it would be like if things were different. If things had went the way that I had wanted them to go. But now that I think of it, nothing would ever go the way I wanted. I mean, I don't mean to sound like I would never be satisfied, but it's true. I'd either end up feeling guilty, heartbroken, or confused. So what would ever get me satisfied? Nothing. So what would I do? Which path in life would I choose to follow? I'd rather be in pain myself then to cause other people's pain. So telling Oliver was out of the question, and so was being with him. So that left being heartbroken, and confused. I would choose being in discomfort myself any day than causing someone else to feel pain and befuddlement. So it was decided. I wouldn't ask Oliver about his feelings, no matter how badly the urge was. No matter how much I wonder or think about what could've happened, no matter how deep that curiosity is, I would never ask him or tell him because I would rather suffer, than to see Becca in agony. _

"Miley, we're here." Lily announced. She tapped my shoulder with the tips of her fingers. I opened my eyes to see that Lily was on the edge of the seat; her hand was on the car door about to open it and step onto the driveway that led to her home. I nodded and grabbed my clutch which was resting on my lap during the car ride. I slid over the seat and got out of the car. The sun beat down on the top of my heat draining the cold feeling from my body. I let myself soak in the warmth for a minute before walking to the door. _I still have to call my dad._ I thought while pulling out my phone from my clutch. It read three thirty in the afternoon. _It took us eight hours to get to the airport? Maybe there was traffic when we were coming back. _I flipped open the top and dialed my home number. There were a few rings before someone whose voice I knew to be my dad picked up.

"Bud? Where are ya?" He asked. His Tennessee accent was heard.

"Hey daddy," I began as I started walking up the wooden deck stairs. "I'm at Lily's." I answered.

"Alright. Did you just wake up?" He asked. There was clanging in the background so I suppose that he was doing housework of some sort.

"Yeah." I answered slightly lying. I didn't really want him to know about me loosing my bag or anything else. It would only give him more reason to lecture me about how I was becoming an adult and that I needed to "be more careful of what I do." That speech had been told one too many times. So many times in fact that I could probably recite it word for word, backwards and in my sleep. The kind of sleep where I was actually sleeping that is.

"Are you going to be home for dinner Miles? 'Cause if not I won't make as much." He asked as I was walking into Lily's condo. The cold air rushed over me making my hair fall past my shoulders.

"I don't know. I might. Let me ask Lily." I said tiredly. I turned over to where she was locking up her door. "Hey Lily, are you doing anything for dinner?" I asked while holding my phone to my shoulder so my dad wouldn't have to hear the conversation.

"I don't have anything to do. Do you wanna go out or something, or do you want to go home. It's up to you." I shrugged.

"Do you want to go back to my place?" I asked. She tilted the corner of her mouth.

"Does your dad mind? Wait, do you still want to move? 'Cause if you do, you should tell him now and ask what he thinks of it. I can come with you if you want, so you won't have to explain to him yourself. That could lead to some awkward conversation. Then if he asks you why you're moving, I'll help you enforce your independence theory." _Lily knew that I had never told my dad about how I felt for Oliver. It was obvious that he knew though. He was my dad after all, and they said that dad's knew everything. He tried not to show the fact that he knew, but it was the natural protection that he had being a father and all, that prevented him from actually keeping it a secret. He would try to pretend like he didn't know because he didn't want it to seem like he as always needed to know what was going on in my life, but being the over protective person he was, it was nearly impossible. Like just before I left for Oliver's wedding._

_Flashback:_

_I was brushing my hair in the bathroom. My dad poked his head into the room. From the mirror that was on the wall, I could see that he was already in his suit and ready to head to the door. He was putting his cufflinks on his shirt impatiently as he waited for me to finish getting ready._

"_Bud, you look fine, no let's go. We're gona be late." He gestured out the door. I hurried brushing my hair and put the brush down onto the countertop. Before I could walk out of the bathroom he stopped me in front of the door. _

"_Are you going to be okay?" He asked referring to if I was going to be okay during the wedding. He knew that for me, watching Oliver and Becca get married would be torture, yet I had to be there. I nodded while fixing the necklace that I had chained around my neck. He smiled and put his hands onto my shoulders and kissed me lightly on my forehead. "Good. That's all that matters." He said while smiling._

_End of Flashback_

I tilted my head thinking of if it would be a good idea to tell my dad now. To tell him that I wanted to move away. _The sooner the better, right?_ I bit on the side of my mouth and nodded.

"Plus, you might as well get it over with." _I wonder how he would take it. Maybe I shouldn't tell him where I was going to, he might object to it. But then again he would be bound to find out where I was going eventually. One way or another, I was going to tell him, tonight…_

"Dad?" I asked into the phone.

"Yea, I'm here." He answered.

"Can Lily come over for dinner?" I asked. My dad would always let Lily stay for dinner, ever since we were little, but it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Sure bud, do you have any requests on what I should make?" He would always let Lily decide. She was the guest after all. I put the phone to my shoulder again. Without realizing it, I was already sitting down on Lily's goose down blanket; Lily sitting next to me flipping through the channels on her TV.

"Lily, do you want my dad to make anything in specific?" I asked. Without turning towards me she answered.

"Anything's fine, I don't want to pester your dad or anything." I nodded knowing that she wasn't able to see, and held up the phone to my ear.

"She doesn't care." I said.

"Alright bud, usual time."

"Okay, love you daddy."

"Love you bud." There was a click, signaling that he had hung up the phone. I flipped the phone down, and put it back into the little clutch. I stared blankly at the lights that flashed off of the plasma screen.

"Seven?" Lily asked referring to the time that we should be at my house.

"Yep." I said quickly. There was no way that she had forgotten what time I had dinner at my house, because she was there so often, but she found it to be rude not to ask. I sighed and fell back against the bed only to hit the back of my head on the wall. I winced in pain as the thud from the impact echoed up the wall.

"You okay?" Lily asked turning around. She had her remote in hand. I nodded while rubbing where my head had been hit and slowly sat back being careful not to hit my head again. I closed my eyes trying to let the pain go away, and soon enough, the soreness faded into nothing. With my eyes still closed, I thought. _How was I going to tell him? How was I going to tell my dad, that I was going to move to the other side of the world? _I pictured sitting at my dinner table with my dad and Lily. All of a sudden I would say "Hey dad! Guess what!? I'm moving to London!" _No, that wouldn't work. It has to be subtle. I have to make him think that it was his idea for me to move out of the house. But then again, would he say that it was a bad idea for me to move? He never said that I shouldn't. I think he would be proud that I as moving out. Maybe he would be proud that I was growing up, that I wanted to be independent. _ My head filled with thoughts and soon enough I drifted off into my half sleep. Little images flashed in my head making my eyebrows furrow and my forehead show little beads of sweat. A wild slideshow of mesmerizing pictures from the past vividly went through my sight. I saw things that raised more questions to my library of worries. _What if things don't go as I planned them to? What if Oliver comes looking after me? But why would he? He might. If he did feel the same way, and found out that I moved, would he come looking for me? No, because he won't know where I went, would he? _I opened my eyes to see that Lily was still watching TV.

"Hey, Lils?" I started.

"Yea Miles?" She replied.

"If _he_ ever asks where I went, would you tell him?" I asked. She turned around.

"It depends; do you want me to tell him?" She said while setting her remote on the bed making an indent on the blanket. _Would I? No, I wouldn't. It would ruin the whole purpose of me leaving in the first place. _I shook my head.

"No. It would be exactly what I was trying to avoid." I said with nervousness rising in my voice. _Why am I nervous? I shouldn't be nervous. This is just a step. A step that says I'm moving on. Moving on from things that I lingered on for too long. _Lily nodded.

"Okay. Then I won't tell him." She said loyally. I smiled.

"Thank you, so much Lily." I said gratefully. She nodded and grinned before turning back to the lit up screen. I felt like I was leaving everything I've ever known behind just because I was just trying to avoid one heartbreaking person. I felt like I would miss so many things. _It's not like I won't be able to talk to Jackson, or dad, or Lily anymore. I can still call them. _But they weren't the only people I would miss. I would miss Oliver. Even though it sounded like a cheesy, one dollar romance novel, it felt as though a part of me would be missing, and that I would never get that warm, safe, and secure feeling anymore. I grabbed a pillow nearby and held onto it hoping that somehow it would feel like I wasn't alone any more, but the attempt proved to be nothing compared to how it actually felt when Oliver held me in his arms. I felt a hollow in the pit of my stomach that would never be filled. Sadly enough, I was okay with it; it felt the same as always. I was okay with that empty feeling because I was so numb to it. I was so used to not having him around lately, because he was with Becca. _Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought it would be. It's not like anything's changing that much. It's just that this time, I won't be around him instead of vice versa. Yea, that's it. Nothing will really change. It's just like before. Wait, then…What was the point of moving, if it was the same thing? _I thought for a moment._ It could save me the agony of ever having to look at him with her again. It would keep me from being locked up in my own emotional prison. Most of all, I wouldn't have to deal with him constantly asking me what was wrong, when he was the problem of it all without knowing it. I wouldn't have to go on day by day with him around as a reminder to myself that I was a failure just because I never got the chance to tell him how I truly felt towards him. Basically there would be things that changed. I would still miss him. But this time, it won't hurt as much when I want him to be with me, because I know that it wouldn't make a difference if he really was there…_

* * *

**A/n: **So that was chapter thirteen. Please review, special thanks to those who reviewed last time, you're great! Until next time, peace... 


	14. Being A Little Optimistic Never Hurt

**Disclaimer: Same as always…**

**A/n: **Hey guys! Thank you all for reviewing! It means the world to me that you do, and it makes my day that much better! As a reward, here's chapter fourteen! Please review again? P.s. I'm really sorry because I know I said it was Spring Break and that'd I try and update more, but I really haven't.

* * *

**Why Did Destiny Choose This?**

**Chapter 14**

Concentration will no longer slip,

There are many types of nervousness in the world. One kind in specific is when you're just flat out nervous because you're afraid of what people will say about you, and if they'll approve or disapprove of whatever you're thinking of doing with your life. It was where your heart pounded with every second until you heard the opinion that would ruin everything or help you to continue on your journey to the life you wanted. Within that time where you were waiting to get consent for your ideas , the thoughts of people saying things like 'you'll never make it…' or 'what kind of future do you want if you have a plan like that!?' would fill your head only to make your pulse quicken even more. After all, no one likes the thought of people disapproving of their hopes for the future, especially if the person who was criticizing you, was someone whom you cared about very much and looked up to; a family member perhaps. You'd think that if people prevented you from letting you go where you wanted to be, there'd be no where else to scurry off to, and that things would just burden you until you cracked. Then if people would actually let you do as you desired, you'd be confused as to where in the world you were going to start journeying out. This feeling explained me at this very moment.

I tilted my head against the wall and closed my eyes. I felt as if at any moment, the weight I felt on my shoulders would collapse and crush me. That my heart would explode any second due to the rapid pace it was beating at. I felt myself tremble in worry and panic. _What if dad doesn't want me to leave? What if this a mistake? What if he thinks I'm leaving him alone? _The constant echoing sounds of concern filled my head up to the point where I thought my skull would burst open, and flying out would be words and sounds of questioning; my questioning. As I tried to get a hold of myself, I only seemed to slip a little bit further from sanity. _Get a hold of yourself Miley! You're over thinking things. Everything will be fine. Just relax. _I tried to convince myself to calm down. Everything I thought to myself in order to calm down, seemed to drift from my mind. It was as if there was nothing that could possibly calm me down from my constant panic. My head started throbbing in confusion and fear. It wasn't the kind of fear where you were scared about something like a spider, but it was the kind of fear where you were scared of being rejected.

Rejection wasn't really a big thing to me, because of all the years being Hannah and all. I was used to getting rejected every one and a while, but this was a different situation. Moving, was a really big decision that I thought just might be necessary. It was the kind of thing where I really didn't want to get turned down especially because it would determine my future; where I would end up. I let out a shaken sigh. I felt the bed shaking slightly as a sign that Lily has shifted her position from facing the TV to facing me.

"I think I'm having second thoughts about this." I whispered ever so softly.

"It'd be weird if you didn't have second thoughts about something like this. Just make sure you think things through. I don't want to see you making a mistake you'll regret Miley." She said in a motherly tone. I pursed my lips together. _I was trying not to think about this. Thinking about it only made me more confused. _

"I guess you're right. But the thing is, I have too many questions that I don't have answers to, and thinking about it only makes me more confused than I already am." I opened my eyes to see that the sun was drifting to the right side of the window. The once glowing eastern horizon was now dimming into dark blues and purple. The waves of the ocean blended perfectly well into the evening sky that seemed to be miles away to the east. The only way you could possibly distinguish where the ocean started and where the sky was, was by the white foams that the waves created almost making an outline. The sky that was in the middle of the sun and dimming horizon was a mix of greens, turquoise, teal and somewhere above, was a yellow. When the windows ended to meet the high ceilings I knew that everything else to the top right was still lit with the light of the sun. I looked back into the room to see that Lily had the corner of her mouth tilted to the side.

"Then try not to think about it. Get your mind off it until the time comes for you to talk about it. Okay?" Lily asked. She was now leaning on her stomach with her chin propped up on her hands. I sighed, and nodded lightly. _Why does this one decision have to be so hard to face? It's not like I haven't made big decisions before. Maybe it was because this was the first time I was making a decision that would further my independence. _

"I get the feeling, that I'm making a mistake if I do this." I whispered even though I had previously said that I would try and get my mind off the situation. I found it hard not to think about it. For some reason no matter what I thought about, it would somehow always lead to thinking about moving.

"How would it be a mistake?" Lily asked while tilting her head to the side. I thought for a second to find the exact words to describe how I felt.

"It would be a mistake because it could change things for the worse. My dad might take it the wrong way and he'd think that I wanted to get away from him, when I don't. He might think that I don't want to be around him anymore. He might that that being 'independent' meant that the only reason I wanted to move was because I thought I was getting to old to be living with my father." I said not quite finished, but Lily thought I was.

"Miley, he won't think that after we explain why you're moving. I mean really. He'd understand that you're just ready to grow up." She put in. I only wish it were that simple.

"There's more to it than that Lily. My dad is only one part of this whole issue." Lily tilted her eyebrows inward confused as to what else there was to worry about. "I mean, what if I can't do it? What if I can't hold up being by myself? I can't just come crawling back to Malibu like nothing happened. People would ask questions; Oliver would ask questions! I can't just avoid him if he asks me where I went. What am I going to tell him? 'Oh I was avoiding you because seeing you with Becca was just too much for me to handle.' I can't hide either. Eventually someone would find me." I knew there was so much more to say, but I stopped to save Lily the torture of hearing me ramble on. She seemed slightly dazed when I looked at her. When she finally turned towards me I knew she had sensed that I wasn't telling the whole story.

"You're scared of letting go of him, aren't you?" Lily said as more of a statement than a question. "You're scared that you won't ever find anyone that can match up to him, and that no matter where you go, it'll seem like he's always there with you because everything just reminds you of him." She was completely right, but there was still more to it.

"I feel that if I do actually let go, I'm just trying to forgetting about my past." I looked down at my crossed legs and my hands that rested in the center of them. I felt tears slowly seeping from my eyes. "He's not just some guy I can get over either Lily. Besides what I feel for him, he's still my best friend, which only makes this that much harder." I felt my nose starting to run. A single tear streaked down my face and left a small water drop on the light jeans. "Then t-there the f-fact that… I don't just love him like how Becca l-loves him, but I love him like he's my s-second brother too. If I leave, then it's going to feeling like I'm leaving so much behind." I wiped the corner of my eyes with the side of my hand and sniffed. Lily had sat up and she put her hand on my shoulder. "I want so much for my feelings to just be gone." I whispered.

"Be careful what you wish for Miley. I mean, who knows? This could lead to something bigger and better. Things that would have never happened unless you felt this way about him." She said trying to comfort me.

"Maybe…" I said softly. I felt the tears trickling down my face and onto my chin where it hung there until gravity took its toll and made it fall down to my lap. _She was right. It could lead to me traveling places I've always wanted to go. I mean, I've always wanted to go to London. I could spend a few weeks in Paris before starting to work. It's not at all far from London; I mean you could go there by train. I could be able to experience more cultures too. Perhaps it would lead to better things…_

"No Miley, I know it." Lily whispered as she tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I wiped at my face with the palms of my hands and looked up at Lily. _How come no matter what, she always had something good to say? Maybe I should try being more like Lily. Maybe I needed to try and be more optimistic about life. Yea, that's what I needed to do. I needed to look on the bright side of going away. _I stopped crying and sniffed once more. I tried to show a grin and something along the lines of a half a smile appeared on my face. Lily knew I tried and gave me a smile back for effort.

"What time is it?" I asked still sounding somewhat congested from crying. I looked to my right to see the digital clock on her nightstand. It showed four forty-five. Lily answered me even though she knew I had seen the clock.

"It's four forty-five." She said. I nodded knowing that there were only two hours and fifteen minutes until I had to face my dad and tell him of my hopes for the future. _Think of it this way, after you tell him, he'd be able to tell me if I was making the right decision or not. He could help me choose what would be a nice place in London to stay. After all he had been there several times because of tours when he was performing. Maybe there really was a plus side to all of this. _From there on out, I felt happy. I actually felt as though I was making a right decision in my life. In an instant, all the weight on my shoulders lifted, my head cleared, and my heart started beating at its normal pace. I sat there staring at the drying tear drops on my jeans. It was as if the evaporating tears seemed to resemble my burdened mood. As the color of the dark blue faded to the original light blue color, I felt my hopes get higher and higher. Eventually a small smile crept upon my face. I might've looked like an idiot because Lily gave me a look saying 'Have you gone insane?' I chuckled.

"I think I feel a lot better now, thanks Lily." I declared. Lily's questioning expression dissolved into smile and after, she nodded.

"That's what I'm here for Miles." She said. _Who knew that by getting away from Oliver, could make other things to happen. _At the thought of his name I felt a small sadness. My sudden rush of happiness was over. _No, I have to remember that this is guiding me to greater things. Things that I could've never accomplished if I stayed here in Malibu._ _Moving is defiantly the more suitable choice to make and I was sure of it. _I tried again to have the same joy as before but I knew it wouldn't be achieved with the thought of Oliver lingering in my mind; not now at least. My smile faded into something less than it was before, yet it still showed some sort of happiness.

"So, what are we going to do until seven?" I asked looking towards Lily. She pondered before answering.

"I don't care, what do you want to do?" She asked. I rested my arms on my legs and sat back onto the wall. I shrugged. "Well, you got up kinda early; do you want to sleep for a little bit?" She suggested. I actually was very tired come to think of it. I hadn't been able to actually fall asleep so what was the harm in trying again? I nodded.

"Okay, I have some stuff to do around the house, so you can just sleep in here." Lily said as she got up from the bed making the mattress only dent where I was sitting in it and walked out of her room before tilting her door so that it was still ajar, and at the same time it was closed enough for me to have some privacy.

I lay down on the bed so that I was underneath the warmed cover and so that I could still see the ocean. The waves came from the south which was directly in front of me giving me the feeling that I had been taken along with the current and soon another wave would wash onto shore only to pull me into the ocean as well. I soon felt my eyelids get heavy. I closed them only to find that I still couldn't completely fall asleep, but a half sleep was better than no rest at all.

I lay there on my back with the blanket around my shoulders and almost over my face. It had stopped somewhere below my nose so that I wouldn't have any trouble breathing. I liked to be very warm yet at the same time cold. It was hard to explain, but it was like I wanted to be warm, while the bed was still cold so that I wouldn't get that stuffy feeling in my legs. I dreaded being too warm. No matter what, I had to have a spot somewhere near me that was still cool so I could slip there with the warmth of my previous spot, while still being not too toasty. It wasn't that I liked being cold or anything; it was just like I wanted to be warm and cool at the same time. Yes, I know, I could be very complicating.

_So what is there to think about this time in my half-sleep state of mind? _I asked myself. I thought a while before coming up with nothing. _I'm just going to rest this time with nothing to think about. _I thought and before I knew it, there was nothing in my mind but the thought of maybe being able to drift off into a complete state of dormancy…

* * *

**A/n: **Okay, I know that some of you were expecting this to be the chapter where Miley told her dad about moving, but that doesn't happen just yet! I'm sorry to those who were expecting it. This chapter was just kind of a filler, but yea. I know it wasn't very interesting, but please review. Thank you once again for waiting so patiently! 


	15. Dinner, Questioning, and Confusion

**Disclaimer: Same.**

**A/n:** Sorry for not updating sooner, but I just got back to school after Spring Break and I'm just piled with work right now. Special thanks to **AlwaysxAddicted** for showing me how to update. Here's chapter fifteen, please read and review.

* * *

**Why Did Destiny Choose This?**

**Chapter 15 **

And no more pain will be brought,

It was almost quiet in the room except for a few light sounds that seemed to echo off the walls and windows and into my mind where they nestled in the back of my thoughts. There was the gentle sound of the cool air seeping from the vents that were in various places of the room. It was chased with the small buzzing of the electricity that powered the air conditioner as if the two sounds were having a race with each other to see which sound would reach the ears of people first.

Then there was the very light sound of the ocean waves crashing into the shores only to be rushed back into the dark abyss of water. The cycle repeated itself over and over again. Sometimes the intensity of the waves exceeded what it was before, causing a loud crash to be heard, and sometimes it disintegrated into an extremely soft sound, almost like a whisper that you struggled to hear in a crowded room filled with chattering people.

Other than those two sounds, there was the light clanging of objects coming from beyond the white wooden door. Those sounds were what I assumed to be Lily doing some sort of house work. Perhaps it was her washing dishes and several pots or glasses or dishes ran into each other or it could be that she was sweeping the house and accidentally the handle of the broom ran into something.

I tossed about to find that there were no longer cool spots on the bed. I sighed in defeat and eventually shifted into the center of the bed where it was the least warm. I slightly pulled on the blanket so that it collected around my shoulders, and drifted down until it met with the mattress. The softness of the covers drifted over my forearms and to the top of my hands. Soon enough, I heard the hinges of the white door creak open. I opened my eyes to find Lily standing there poking her head in.

"Miley," She said cheerfully almost singing. "Get up." She said before fully opening the door and leaping onto the bed making it shake and quiver. I let out a drowsy groan and sat up rubbing the sleep away from my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked while yawning half way through the sentence. Lily looked at the clock quickly and turned back to me.

"It's six thirty." She announced. I nodded and threw off the covers only to be met with a rush of cold air. I felt goose bumps rising on my arms and legs from the sudden impact of cold. I let out another yawn before swinging my legs around the bed until my feet dangled over the side. I leaned forward searching for my flip flops on the floor. The cold hardwood met my feet until at last I found a strap of a shoe. I slid it over and put on the sandal and got off the bed to find the other. A snap came from my knees as I was crouching down. Lily was on the other side of the bed folding over the sheets so that it was perfectly made and neat. Once I found the other shoe, I slipped it on before standing back up which caused my knees to crack again.

"Be right back." I announced as I slipped out of the room and across the hall to the bathroom quickly. After I was done I walked back into Lily's room to find that she was sitting in the center of her bed looking out into the ocean. Once she realized that I had walked back into the room, she turned around.

"Ready to go?" She asked with her head tilted back so that she could see me. I nodded and Lily gestured me to the door to her room. I walked out, and went down the hall; sliding my feet instead of actually walking.

From the window of the living room you could see that the sky farthest from the sun was blending into more of the sky. The sky was slowly darkening into more shades of blues and purples. I turned and remembered my dress from the wedding.

"I have to get my-" Lily cut me off and pulled up my dress that hung from a hanger off of my couch.

"Got it covered." She said with a small grin on her face showing that she was proud to have thought ahead. I smirked and took the dress draping it over my arm.

"How about my sho--" I started and before I could finish, Lily pulled up my heels from the floor. I gratefully took them. Lily walked over to her dining room table where she had put my clutch and phone, and handed them to me as she took her own keys and cell phone from the glass table causing a light tapping sound to be heard from the scraping of metal, plastic and glass. Lily walked out and down the hall to her front door. Clicks were heard as she turned the knobs on her locks. She held the door open for me as I walked down careful not to trip over my dress which was dangling close to the floor. I walked down the wooden doors and waited until Lily was done re-locking her door. She smiled when she was done and quickly stepped down with a small _thud, thud, thud_, as her feet hit the deck.

"Do you want me to help you carry something?" She offered as her feet hit the pavement with a small _click_ sound. I nodded and handed her my shoes and clutch. She took them and started walking out of the gates as I followed close behind. There was a slight warm breeze as a car rushed by. The end of my dress fluttered slightly from the motion of the wind.

"Thanks." I said over the rush of the cars. She smiled and nodded as if she was saying 'You're welcome.' When we got to the corner of the street we waited until there were no visible signs of cars on their way. Once the coast was clear, we crossed the street. There were some people in their cars that looked out their windows with odd expressions on their faces as if they were wondering what in the world was I doing with a dress in hand. _Why are people so nosey? It's not like they're involved with anything._

There were only two more blocks before we reached my house. Each step that I took felt like another step towards my future. _Remember to stay optimistic_. Before I knew it, I was in front of my house. Lily had her own key to my house, and she began to find it. The jingling of the keys was heard as she tried to fit the key into the lock. With one swift motion, she opened the door.

There was a small rush of cool air and with it followed a light smell. It was the smell I knew to be home. I know it was weird how I felt my house had a certain smell, but there was. It wasn't like a distinctive scent or anything. You couldn't say that it smelled like flowers or food. It was just a scent. Like when you were a baby, and you still never acquired the ability to see yet, you could tell people apart only because of the scent that they carried. Well, it was almost the same, except it was my house that carried the scent instead of a person.

"Daddy, I'm home!" I yelled as I stepped in from outside.

"Alright bud." I heard my dad yell from somewhere in the house. I looked around to find that he was on his way down the stairs. Lily closed the door behind her.

"Hi, Mr. Stewart." Lily greeted.

"Hey Lily." He answered back. I placed my dress over the side of my couch relieving my arm from the tension. Lily placed my clutch on the coffee table and my shoes right next to it on the floor. I looked up and glanced at the clock that was on the microwave. It showed six forty-five. I was fifteen minutes early. "You guys are early." he announced as if he was reading my mind. "Dinner should be ready in about," he paused to check the time he had resting on the island in the center of the kitchen. "Half an hour."

"Okay." I answered. I turned around to see that Lily was still standing up.

"You know you can sit down." I said. I knew that other than acquiring the ability to remember things more, she also didn't like to be rude and sometimes she was too polite.

"Mm'kay." She said before plopping herself onto the couch. I sat down next to her.

"When, how should I bring it up?" I whispered to her. She looked at me.

"Miley, I told you. Don't worry about it okay? Just talk about it like any normal subject that you would talk about." She replied. I nodded and started biting at the corner of my mouth due to slight nerves. I knew that I really had to stop worrying, but it was hard. Almost as hard as trying to forget about _him_ but of course not nearly as confusing or burdening.

"So dad, what're we having?" I asked trying to get my mind off asking my dad about moving.

"Uhh…Salad, Baked chili, and baked macaroni 'nd cheese." He said while peeking inside the oven.

"Miley I don't think I can come over for dinner any more." Lily said with a pout on her face.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Yea, why not? My cookin's not that bad, is it?" My dad asked while closing the oven door.

"Of course it's not bad! It's too good!" Lily explained. "Every time I come over, there're always these great comfort foods. It's seriously ruining my diet!" she said while slightly throwing her hands up in the air. I almost choked on my laughter.

"Lily, since when have you ever been on a diet?" I said in between fits of laughter. _She could never give up her love for food._

"Since the last time I came over. Remember? I stayed over and then after dinner I couldn't change into my jeans the next day!" _That was about two weeks from now. I remember that day fairly well._

"Lily, you accidentally put on the jeans I was giving away. They were from when I was fifteen." I said slightly chuckling. She dropped her mouth.

"But you said that they were mine and that I left them here!" She yelled. I laughed. "I was just kidding; I didn't think that you'd take it seriously." I said giggling. She pouted.

"That's not nice you know." Lily said while crossing her arms over her chest and looking away.

"I'm sorry Lily; you know I didn't mean anything by it." I said with a half smile on my face.

"I know." She smiled and turned back to me lightly hitting me on my arm.

"So you were seriously on a diet for two weeks?" I asked curiously.

"Psh, no! Are you kidding me? You know I would never be able to even life for one day!" she said. My dad even laughed at this.

Afterwards Lily helped me to get my dress upstairs and into my Hannah closet that was still filled with my childhood clothes. I knew it was stupid for keeping them due to the fact that about thirty percent of the clothes I had didn't fit any more, but they helped me to remember who I used to be. I wasn't about to let it go like that. Then it hit me. It was just like what I had to do with Oliver. When I moved, I really didn't have to just forget about him. It would be like leaving my teenage years behind. Plus, blocking him out of my entire memory was something that was impossible, just because he was one of my best friends. I couldn't change that or deny it. I know I've probably been over this a million times before, but, I still had to think everything through as a constant reminder to myself; even if it took me forever to get. I sat down onto a nearby chair.

Lily was sitting on a step that led to the revolving part of the room. She had her elbow resting on a higher step and her head resting on her palm. The light scent of spices and cheese drifted upstairs and into the closet causing her stomach to growl. She placed her hand over her abdomen.

"Miley, any chance that dinner's ready by now?" She asked hungrily. Right on queue my dad's voice could be heard.

"Miles, dinner's ready!" he yelled loud enough to be heard from the closet.

"Okay dad, well be right there!" I yelled back. Lily smiled and jumped up from the step. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the closet and shut the doors quickly. After, she ran me downstairs which felt like I was literally being pulled down a flight of stairs. It was almost as if my feet couldn't keep up. I had stumbled down a few times before I felt the relieving hardwood floor that signaled that the stairs had ended and that I was now on the first floor. Lily rushed me over to the table before letting me go and sitting down.

My dad turned around with a red Dutch oven in both hands which were covered in oven mitts. He placed the vessel onto the table causing a small_ thud_ due to the impact of the iron and wood. He lifted the top of the pot to reveal an aroma of spices and other delicious scents. The container held a thick chili in it. You could see the shaped of meats and tomatoes peering over the surface.

Lily had her hands on the table; eager to start eating. A hungry smile was spread on her face. I rolled my eyes as I sat down next to Lily who started shaking her leg up and down under the table in anticipation.

As my dad set another dish onto the table another sound was heard. _Cling!_ Sounded the casserole dish as it was set down. Mixed colors of brown, orange and yellow could be seem from the various kinds of cheeses spread on top of spiral shaped pasta.

There was a simple brown wicker basket, filled with cornbread with steam rising over the top. Colors varied from yellow, to orange, to brown. You could smell the sweet and yet, salty scent of the bread.

After, a wooden bowl of salad was placed onto the table. It contained assorted kinds of lettuce like Romaine and Iceberg. Some sort of dressing was flowing down from the top of the pile of greens, covering almost every leaf and piece.

"Okay guys, dig in." My dad said as he sat down into an empty chair after putting his apron (yes apron) onto another vacant chair. Lily followed orders and started putting food onto her plate like there was no tomorrow. I laughed slightly. As for me, I was a bit too nervous to eat. After a minute my dad started scooping some chili out by a ladle into a bright yellow clay bowl. There was a slight _cling_ sound as Lily's metal spoon hit the bottom of her bowl of chili.

"Thank you so much Mr. Stewart. This is so good." She said after swallowing down some sort of warm food.

"Why thank ya Lily." He paused and looked over at me. "How's it Miles?" he asked.

"Miley, you haven't had anything." Lily said with an expression that said 'You have to eat something! Everything's so good! How could you resist!?'

"Miley, is 'ere somethin' wrong?" My dad asked. I shook my head.

"No dad." I said trying to sound as convincingly as I could.

"Okay bud, then eat somethin'." He said gesturing towards the table. I nodded and tucked a piece of hair that behind my ear. I reached my hand out for the serving spoon, and scooped a small bit of macaroni from the casserole dish while holding up a plate. The spoon hit the plate with a _clink_ and soon enough the mass of food fell from the spoon onto the plate. I put the utensil down and placed the plate back in front of me. I picked up my fork and started stirring at the portion of food in front of me.

To be honest, I really wasn't in the mood to eat at all. My mind was too occupied to be concentrating on some sort of cooking; even if it did smell and look appetizing. I stirred the serving of food around the plate, staring down at it.

"Dad," I began as I pushed the plate away slightly. "I don't think I'm really hungry." He looked up at me.

"Are ya alright bud?" He asked with some food in his mouth. I nodded.

"I'm fine; just don't really feel like eating anything." I said in a quiet voice.

"Is everything okay Miles?" My dad asked. I nodded while looking down at the table where my forearms rested. I could see from the corner of my eye that Lily knew why I was acting this way. She finished chewing and put her fork down.

"Miley, do you wanna talk about it?" she asked. I looked at her and tilted the corner of my mouth. I let out a deep sigh.

"No, I mean…yea." I started. _Oh joy, here it comes_. I turned my direction to my dad whose eyes showed concern.

"Dad, there's something that I want to tell you about. Something…that I want to do, or go, rather."

"Sure Miles, what is it?" My dad said putting down his silverware onto the plate. He laced his fingers making a little dome on top of the table.

"I've been thinking about this, and uhmm…" I trailed off. "I think I want to be a little bit more…independent." I said while clutching my fists under the table, expecting the worst. My dad started laughing. I looked at him with an unsure look. _Does he understand what I'm trying to say?_

"Okay Miles, then…" My tilted his head to the right and pursed his lips together as if he was thinking of something. "I'll let you pay yer own rent, how 'bout that?" he said with a grin on his face.

"No dad, I don't think you understand what I'm saying." _Great, now I have to explain._ "I mean, I want to move…out of the house; just me." I felt my heart beat a little faster and an uneasy feeling in my chest. I saw my dad look down at his hands and back up again as if he didn't know what to say. There was silence.

"I knew this day would come sooner 'r later." He said finally. "And I guess yer old 'nough t' take care of yerself. Sure, why not? I mean it's not like I e'pected you to stay 'ere forever."

"Daddy, you know I'm not trying to get away or anything, right? It's just that--" I got cut off. "I know, I know. You don't have to worry 'bout things like that. I understand, I'm not like that…" He paused to take a long, deep breath. "So, 'ere to?" He asked referring to where I wanted to move to. "I hear there's some apartments open down the road by Lily-" I stopped him.

"No, I mean I'm sure they're nice and all, but my whole purpose for moving is to be more independent. If I'm too close, then it's like I haven't really moved at all." He nodded in understanding.

"Okay then, 'ere do you plan to go?" He asked. Lily shifted feeling a bit awkward. I took in a deep breath and paused for a second.

"Europe, but it's not really that far if you think about it." I said quickly hoping that he wouldn't catch the first part of what I said. He looked at me in disbelief.

"You're kiddin', right?" he said which only confirmed my fears. I lightly shook my head while looking down at the table afraid to look up. I bit down onto the inside of my mouth.

"No…I'm not…" I whispered. I looked up finally to see that my dad had picked up his spoon and was stirring chili in the bowl.

"Miley, why Europe?" my dad asked not looking up from his bowl.

"'Cause it's farther away. I mean, the farther away it is, the faster I can be able to learn to be independent and less reliant of others. There's a reason for my decisions dad, I've thought everything through." I tried to explain. My dad looked up from his food.

"Is there another reason behind everything Miles?" He questioned. I lightly shook my head hoping that he wouldn't know that I was lying to him. _Please believe me. Please believe me._

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Yep." I said trying as hard as I could not to sound nervous.

The questioning traveled on and on, and I myself don't even know what my dad had decided on. All I know was that the rest of the night was extremely stressful and complicated. The only thing that I actually remembered was Lily leaving because she had work the next day, and my dad asking me more questions. Then I left the dinner table and going into my bedroom exhausted. That was the end of that, even if I didn't understand what was going on. Soon after going into my room, I fell into my half-sleep; still thinking about what exactly what was going on…

* * *

**A/n: **Okay, so there was your chapter. I made an attempt to make it a little bit longer to make up for my lateness, but it really was only two pages longer, and it's really bad. I'm sorry if I don't end up updating soon because I have lots of things to do as I've mentioned before. So please review, and I'll try as hard as I can to put in my part of the deal. 'Till next time, peace. 


	16. Getting Caught in the Rain

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story.**

**A/n: **Hi everyone thanks for the reviews. They're just one more thing in my day to smile about. Here's chapter sixteen and I know I haven't really been able to update as much as before and I'm really sorry; I'm just really busy. So once again please read and review because it would be so nice if you did. :D

* * *

**Why Did Destiny Choose This?**

**Chapter 16**

There will be no love, nor no pain,

Sometime in the middle of the night I found myself awake; tossing around in my bed restlessly. The sleeplessness was slowly taking its toll on my body. My muscles started aching and everything just hurt. My eyelids just felt like shutting and never re-opening for me to see the light of day. Exhaustion flowed throughout my body; pulsing from my core all the way to my fingertips and to the soles of my feet. _Please, just let me go to sleep._ I begged myself. Icontinued to flip about until I decided to get up from the bed. There was no point in laying there if I wasn't to go to sleep.

I rose up slowly and sat on the edge of my bed with my legs curled up near my chest. My chin rested on my knees as I thought about why I couldn't manage to relax, despite the fact that I already knew the answer. I only wanted a new reason because I didn't want to think about why I couldn't fall asleep. I grabbed a small, warm, fleece blanket and draped it around my shoulders.

Eventually, I found myself getting up and walking downstairs; onto the washboard white, wooden porch outside of the house. The crash of waves vibrated through the nighttime air. The sound was almost gloomy and made the night filled with a slight melancholy. In a sense it was like nature's way of singing a sad song that you knew was actually your cheap love story; well, in my case it was. You could smell the fresh, soothing scent of salt water as little drizzles of water came from the ocean and sprayed onto your face; speaking of which, was light enough for you to not be drowned in drops of water, yet the mist of salty water could be felt like little grains of sand dusting your face and arms, or the feeling of the moist air right above grass that was covered in dew in the morning.

Everything was just so serene and calming. I sat myself down onto a light blue lawn chair that matched the deck; hugging my legs in hopes that somehow it would make me feel safer, more tranquil. The blanket was domed over me, almost protecting me from the cool night breezes and scatters of ocean water. I placed my chin onto my knees and closed my eyes letting the serenity and peacefulness rid the confusion and sadness from my body. Everything was so calm; it was pure bliss.

Soon enough I had fell back onto the back of the hard chair and closed my heavily sagged eyes, slipping yet another into a half-sleep state. Everything from the wonderfully refreshing weather, to the light, soft breeze and salty ocean mist was just so harmonious it was nearly impossible not to do so.

I felt the blanket slowly slip off my left shoulder causing a chill to go through my body. I used my right hand to tug at it until I was covered once again from the coolness. The blanket felt soft and comfortable against my bare shoulder. The only reason my shoulder was bare was because I had changed out of Lily's closes and was wearing a bright pink tank top bearing one inch thick straps. My legs weren't as cold because of the long, pink and black checkered, flannel pants that covered them. My bunched up hair served as somewhat of a small pillow; being tied in a small bun on the back of my head, separating my head from the chair.

My fingers brushed against the wooden seat. I felt the grooves of where a piece of wood started and ended. I knew that sometime in the morning, there would be red imprints and dents on my face from perhaps leaning my face against the chair, but it wouldn't really matter all that much. They would soon enough fade away and no traces of them would be remembered except the vague memory of the marks.

Memory is an odd thing now that I think of it. Memories always lead to confusion or misunderstandings. Well, they do if you over think them that is. One simple act can be entirely interpreted differently from the actual meaning. For instance, one simple human being had thought about the one little act so much that eventually it was read wrong and the whole concept could have been entirely different. _Why am I thinking about this?_

I cleared my mind to stop thinking. This was my time to sleep, or at least my time to try and sleep. It was very soothing which helped a lot.

A sudden feeling rushed over me although I wasn't quite sure what it was. It was like being stuck under a shower or a rush of something. It felt somewhat nice; refreshing yet at the same time it as extremely cold. I pulled on the blanket and pulled it tightly around me. When I felt the cloth, I realized that it was a little wet; like there was a water stain on it or something. _Oh, my gosh…_

I shot my eyes open to see that it was raining down on me. No, it wasn't raining, it was pouring. Heavy streams of falling water cascaded from the clouds that loomed in the sky. I felt my face which was cold and wet with raindrops. My hair was almost soaked through and drenched; weighed down with water. My legs were cold, but not yet so cold that I was freezing. I felt goosebumps up and down my arms and body. I wrapped the blanket over and over myself as many times as I could.

For some reason I didn't want to stand up. I didn't want to leave the chair. As soggy and stormy as it was outside, I didn't want to move from my spot. So there I sat on the seat. The rain around me was slowly creating puddles on the deck, and the sand beyond the floor was spotted with darker spots which I assumed to be the rain leaving imprints on the sandy ground. I let the water trickle don my face and fall onto my crossed legs. The blanket which was draped around me became soaked through; thick and heavy with water. If I were to take it off, it would have to be peeled off my clothes. My shirt had become wet as were my pants except for the part where I was sitting on. I crossed my arms and rested my elbows onto my knees which left me in a sort of scrunched position. I let out a sigh as the water soaked my body.

A sudden streak of bright light lit up the night sky showing all of the clouds' dents and bumps. For a second, the ocean was illuminated and a reflection was seen on the water. The shadows of waves could easily be distinguished as they were dark blue lines and ripples. _One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten. _There was a loud crash as the thunder sounded overhead that vibrated until the sound faded into the distance of waves and tides. Another streak of lightning flashed past the ocean's horizon. The sky as lit up once again. I looked around to see all of the objects that should be easily recognized. A few seconds later, the sky grew dark again. _One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten. _A loud, piecing crack sounded and shook the air around me. I slowly grew colder and colder as the rain expelled the warmth in my body.

Soon enough I sat there shaking. I rubbed up and down my arms in a desperate attempt to warm myself. Eventually, I got up and ran into the house, closing and locking the French doors behind me. I shivered as I ran silently up the stairs and into my room. I shut the door and ran straight to my dresser. I pulled out a clean, green tank top, matching plaid flannel capris, and a grey sweatshirt that I wore to sleep when I was cold, or sick; in this case, I was cold. I peeled off my sopping clothes and blanket, and replaced them with the warm ones. I had to wait a while before the warmness took over again, causing the cold to go away.

After I was dressed and warmed, I grabbed the pile of soaking wet clothes, and went across the hall to the bathroom, where I hung them over the bathtub. (I didn't want them to have that musty smell when clothes were bunched up and wet for too long.) Then I walked back into my room, and closed the door.

I sat on the edge of my bay window and looked out to the ocean, and the now heavily crashing waves. The rain left streaks of water down the window pane. Light pattering sound echoed throughout my room. The roof was hit with droplets of water as well, which added to the echoing sounds.

I leaned my head against the cold glass and used my eyes to follow several streaks of water as the flowed downward until they met the window frame. I sighed and grabbed a small pillow nearby; hugging it tightly.

I watched as the tide slowly went up the shore line. The rain started falling heavier, making the light pattering sounds start to sound like splashes and sprays of water sent bucket after bucket.

I seated with my back to the cold glass window, looking at the shadows of the window and the rain on the carpeted floor. Hoping of the window seat and onto the floor, I crawled over to the image of the window on the floor. I sat in the middle and faced the actual window. I watched as the shadows we cast on my hands and crossed legs. A small speck past by my view as a droplet of water made a small shadow over my eye. I traced my fingers over the floor where the shaded rain fell down the window. The same feeling of the rain falling down on me was felt again. This time, the feeling of coldness was no longer there.

After what seemed like hours, I got up and sat on the foot of my bed pondering about the most random facts. Anything that came to mind, I would think about it for several minutes before a new subject rose from the previous one, thus starting a cycle of nothing and everything.

Eventually I found myself sitting once again on the seat of the bay window staring out into the ocean. The waves lapped against the shore. The rain was letting up to a light showering. Remnants of raindrops fell down the window, dropping down onto the side paneling of the house. I put my back to the window, letting the coolness of the glass chill my back for no apparent reason. As I sat there, no cold was really felt due to the protection of my multiple layers of clothing. It was then that I realized my hair was still wet.

I took out the ponytail holder and let my wet hair fall down onto my back leaving stained blotches on the back of my shirt. After slipping the band around my wrist, I walked out of my room once again to the bathroom and wrung out my hair over the sink and grabbed a brush from the cabinet; running the bristles through my hair to get out all of the knots and tangles. Once my hair as combed out, I bunched it up tightly once more over the sink to allow any excess water flow down the drain. Then I brushed my hair once more before setting the brush back in place, and walking back to my room where silently closed the door.

Turning away from the door, I slid down the wood and onto the floor. I crossed my leg and my arms. For some reason, this was a very comfortable place to sit. I tilted my head back so that it rested against the door. _Thud. _My headsounded as I hit too hard. _Ouch. _I rubbed the back of my head, ruffling my hair slightly.

I got up and walked to the center of the room where ii got down slowly, and laid on my back, staring at the ceiling. There wasn't much there except for the wooden pole that went from somewhere in the back of my room to the ceiling. The molding was carves intricately with little lines. Now that I think about it, they were there for as long as I can remember. Or well, for as long as I've lived here for. Soon enough, I found myself humming. I didn't know what I was humming, yet it sounded so familiar. When the song ended (and I wasn't completely sure it was the end, but it felt like the end) I started humming it again desperately trying to figure out what the song was. Over and over again I ran it through my head until eventually I was too tired to carry on through the night. So it as there in the center of my room where I fell into my "sleep".

The rain was still beating on the roof of my window. I could hear it clearly, yet it seemed distant. Underneath my back, it was like I could feel every single twine and string on my carpet. It was soft and plush; keeping me comfortable. As I turned to my side, I felt the floor against my cheek. I huddled my body closer together, and slipped my hands under my head acting as somewhat of a pillow.

* * *

**A/n: **I know that was a super short chapter with the huge amount of time since I've updated, but I didn't think that could've really carried out this chapter any longer. Once again, please read and review! 


	17. Beginning to Leave Things Behind

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and lines of the poem to this story.**

**A/n: **Whoa, I've reached my first 100 reviews mark! Thanks to everyone that reviewed, you're the ones that keep me going. Here's chapter seventeen. I'm trying as best I can to update faster and more frequently, but I get distracted easily, and I have a huge project due soon, so after that, things should come in faster. Read and review please. :D

* * *

**Why Did Destiny Choose This?**

**Chapter 17**

The hurt I once felt,

The song silently ran through my head, continuously like a broken record that would never be fixed despite the number of times I tried to figure out what it was. The tune drifted through my mind like a constant echo. I felt something arm against the tip of my fingers, but found myself too tired to open my eyes and see what it was. I turned to my other side and it was no longer warm but somewhat cold. I assumed that the spot I as once in, was somewhere near where the sun was coming in through the window. I felt little mark from the carpet on the side of my face, leaving an odd imprint and pattern on my cheek in red.

I heard a knock sounding from the door, but simply ignored it and tucked my head under my arms.

"Miles, it's me; can I come in?" I heard my dad say. His voice as slightly muffled from the door barricading his voice. I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes. The sudden change of contrast and lighting hurt.

"Yea dad." I said with my voice groggy from sleep. I held my hands up to my face to block out the light. The opening on the door sounded with a small _click._

"Bud, why are you sleeping on the floor?" My dad asked. I moved one of my hands so that I could clearly see out of one eye. For some reason, he had a bunch of folded up boxes in his arms. A whoosh of air came towards me as he dropped the cardboard onto the floor.

"I didn't feel like going onto my bed and the floor's comfy." I answered. The back of my throat felt dry and crackled. I took my hands off my face, and used my palms to support my upper body off the floor.

"Okay then…" My dad said as he dusted off his hands and crossed them. He started looking around the room. I looked around also, trying to find out what exactly what he was looking at. When I couldn't find anything in particular, I focused my attention back to him.

"What ya lookin' for?" I said while rubbing my eyes and starting to stand up. I slowly walked over to the foot of my bed, and sat down on the mattress, making it shake.

"I'm thinkin' 'bout what we can pack first. There anything you wanna leave 'hind.?" He said questioningly. I raised my eyebrow. _What's he talking about? _

"What are you talking about?" I asked, repeating my thoughts.

"Packin'; what do ya wanna leave 'hind? You don't think you could take everything with you to London, do ya?" He asked with his head tilted to one side. I shot open my eyes. If I wasn't awake a few seconds ago, I sure was now. _He said I could go?_

"When did you decide I could go!?" I exclaimed. _Seriously, is he trying to pull a fast one on me?_

"Last night. Did ya not hear me say it?" My dad answered as though he had said it a million times before.

"I don't think so. All I remembered was you asking me questions. You never said anything about actually letting me go." I said in an unconvinced tone.

"Miles, I said it o'er ten times." He paused. _He did? How? When? Where was I!? _"Now tell me what you wanna pack." I shrugged.

"I don't know. I never thought about it yet." My dad looked at me in disbelief.

"I thought ya wanted to move by the end of this week. Ya seriously ne'er thought 'bout what to pack yet? Miles, if ya wanna move at a fast pace, you gotta think fast pace." I nodded while yawning.

"M'kay. Just…leave the boxes here or something. I'll do it myself." I said while stretching out my arms. My dad nodded and walked out of my room, closing the door behind him.

I put my arms down at my sides limply. _Where do I start? What do I leave? _Thoughts ran through my head. I shook them off as I got up and walked to my dresser where I pulled out a new set of clothes for the day, before walking out of my room and across the hall to my bathroom. What I needed right no was a blistering hot shower to help me think.

As I took off my clothes and scattered them on the floor, I caught a glace of my face in the mirror. For some reason I looked like a different person. Whether it was a good thing or a bad, I didn't know. Once got into the shower, I turned on the two temperature knobs on the wall and wait for the water to fall down onto me.

Once I was finished cleaning myself, I sat down on the floor of my shower letting the water run off my head onto my shoulders, then onto my back, then onto the floor of the shower where I sat. The steam from the hot water circled near the ceiling leaving a mist like appearance to the room. I listened as drops of water fell down onto the hard tile floor. Before I even realized it, I was silently humming to myself the same song I heard last night. There was a sudden knock on the door which caused me to jump.

"Yea!?" I yelled over the sound of the water.

"Bud, get out! Unless ya wanna set off the smoke 'larm 'n pay the water bill, I suggest that ya get out now!" he yelled. _Oops. I guess I've been in here for longer than I thought. _

"Okay dad!" I hollered as I stood up. I let the water rush off me once more before turning the knobs and opening the shower curtain. The whole room was just a blank scene of fogginess. I could vaguely see the door.

By the time I had gotten dressed, brushed my teeth and combed out my hair, the room was less blurred, yet when I opened the door, everything seemed a lot clearer. A rush of cold air hit me as I stepped out of the bathroom.

"It's 'bout time." My dad spoke loudly from downstairs. "I thought ya drowned in 'ere." He paused. The aroma of sweet waffles, crispy bacon, and fluffy eggs drifted from below the stairs. "Are ya hungry bud?" My dad asked.

"No, not really, but thanks dad." I said in a tone that said I really didn't feel like eating or anything because I had a lot to think about.

"Are ya sure bud? I've got waffles, bacon, 'n eggs. You sure ya not hungry?" he asked once more.

"Yea daddy; thanks any way." I said before walking into my room and closing the door behind me.

I looked at everything in place. It was how things had been for over ten years. It was hard to imagine how things would be now. I sat down onto my bed and looked around the room looking for possible packing items. I grabbed a small, plushy, pink pillow with frayed edges, and squeezed it tightly. My legs were crossed and my head was tipped over, leaning against the soft, goose down fluffiness.

I jumped as a sudden ring came from my nightstand. The sleek, silver phone had a small antenna which was a clear container. Inside was a small light that flashed brightly with different colors when someone was calling. Reaching over, I took the phone in hand.

"Hello?" I slightly whispered.

"Hey, Miley!" Lily exclaimed from her end of the phone line. I held the phone a few inches away from my ear to prevent further hearing damage. I can remember so many times when she was talking to me on the phone, or even in person, Lily would talk so loud that my hearing would be impaired for several minutes, and sometimes even an hour or two.

"Hey Lily." Said with not much enthusiasm as she had greeted.

"So what did your dad say!?" she yelled. I winced as pain was felt in my right ear.

"Okay, one: talk a little softer. I'm going to need a hearing aid by the time I'm thirty if you keep on yelling like that. Two: He said yes. I'm starting to pack now."

"Sorry, major sorriness." She paused before she realized that I had said my dad allowed me to move. "Wait, he said you could go!?" she shrieked.

"Ow, Lily!" I yelled at her.

"Sorry!" she apologized. "So you're packing? Do you even have a place to stay? What are you packing? Are you leaving anything behind? Do you need help? I'll come over after work--" I cut her off before she could finish.

"Lily! I already have enough questions on my mind; I don't need you to make me think about any more. To answer a few; yes, I'm packing; no, I have no place to stay; I don't know what I'm packing; I'm pretty sure I'm leaving stuff behind; Sure, and sure." There was a slight crackling from her end of the line. I checked caller I.D. and recognized the number that she as talking on as her cell number. _Isn't she supposed to be on her way to work?_

"Sorry, I'm walking on the street, so it might be staticy, but any way, I'll be there around five-thirtyish. Talk to you then?" She asked.

"Yea, see ya later." I said before she sounded an 'Mmhm' and hung up. I put the phone back onto the stand and rested once again on the pillow. _There's so much to bring; so much to leave behind. _

I sighed heavily before getting off my bed, and throwing the pillow onto some random spot on my bed among the mass of various blankets and other pillows. I sat onto the floor and slowly untied the bunch of cardboard boxes, separating each one.

Before long, I had folded brown boxes of various sizes spread about me. I breathed in heavily, and exhaled. I slowly got up while scratching my head, unaware of where to start putting my items into the containers. Questions ran through my head as I circled the room gradually.

After what seemed like hours had passed, I still had nothing in the boxes. I walked over to a flattened box, and pushed on the folded corners to make the box open up fully. I pushed in on the bottom flaps, and ducked taped heavily with a roll of silver-grey tape my dad had brought up along with the boxes.

When the bottom was carefully sealed, I turned the box so that it sat on the bottom. It stayed in place. For some reason, it was almost mocking me. It said: _You don't know what to do; do you? You're just so overwhelmed with your life that you can't possibly manage to keep yourself together for doing the one simple task of packing your things. _

I stood up, unable to bear the torture any more, and proceeded over to the closet, where I opened the door to reveal a glowing, gold-painted door frame, and a pair of frosted glass doors with the letters _HM _painted onto each door.

A feeling of absentness filled my core. I missed having that name. _Hannah Montana. I guess not everything lasts forever. _I remembered it like yesterday; when I renounced my second identity. Although it was over six years ago, everything was still so clear, and not at all vague.

_Flashback:_

_I was on a two-story stage; starting on the second floor and walking down. My hands shook nervously as I stood behind the red curtain waiting for it to be lifted and for me to step onto the stage; mic in hand. The cheering crowd could be heard from where I was standing. My heart raced, my face covered in beads of sweat despite the fact that I hardly ever got nervous. But this one time, I was._

_This would be the last time I would ever perform as Hannah Montana. I had to give it up, even if it was my passion; a soul part of my life. I was eighteen, and there was approximately one month before college started. I wouldn't put something like that off. It was a sure thing that I wanted accomplished in my life. Even if it meant giving up being Hannah, I would do it. When I started school, everything would be hard enough to deal with. I didn't need another thing keeping me busy. _

"_Hannah! Hannah! Hannah!" I heard crowds of people chant. _

_I felt my heartbeat in my head; my heart was beating so fast. I shook out my arms and legs, but the attempt to calm down proved to be futile. I thought my ribs were about to crack under the pressure of my pulse. I bit down hard onto my lower lip causing my lip gloss to be smudged, but I could care less. Make-up flaws were the furthest thing from my thought right now. _

_All I was afraid of was all of the people I was letting down; all of the people that looked up to me. I was about to leave my stardom and simply focus on school._

_I turned my head to the right wing of the stage, causing my blonde wig to wrap around my face. I felt it brush against the black background behind me with Hannah Montana in the bold purple and gold lights. There was glitter and some sort of fuzzy material that covered the background. Large flat-screened plasma TVs lined the wall for those who had seats further in the back. I pulled at a random bit of hair, and tucked the strand behind me ear. _

_Lily stood nearby fully dressed as 'Lola.' She had an expression on her face that showed she didn't want me to be nervous. After she quickly gave me a thumbs up, I smiled and turned to Oliver; who was standing right next to her. He was in his security costume, smiling his goofy smile. He waved and gave me a reassuring thumbs up. I smiled at him. His smile and presence for some reason made everything less hectic. _

_Before I knew it, one of the stage managers tapped me on the shoulder signaling me to get ready. I turned to him. He was semi-bald except for a bit of hair that wrapped around the top of his head. I nodded and smiled._

"_Thanks." I said before the mic slipped from my sweaty palms and onto the floor with a thud. A screech echoed over the speakers making some people to stop screaming due to curiosity of what the sound was. I mouthed a 'sorry' to the man and he nodded before picking up the mic for me, and handing it over with a smile spread over his face. _

"_Thanks." I whispered. He smiled and walked away. I gripped the black, sparkly, plastic handle in anxiousness; twisting my fingers in all different directions. _

_I felt a hand on my shoulder as the man patted me; signaling my queue. _

"_Are you ready to rock tonight!?" I shouted into the mic. I heard my on voice echo around the stadium. The audience screamed and cheered._

"_Hannah! Hannah! Hannah!" They screamed. I wiped at my forehead before the curtain began to rise showing a series of bright, flashing lights and thousands of people with signs and banners with 'Hannah, we love you!' marked on the front. I smiled and stepped down a flight of spiral stairs with pink boas twirled around the banisters. Each step was sprinkled with confetti. A shower of glitter and ribbon showered down on me when I hit the final step. My knees shook violently, and I was afraid of falling down onto the floor. _

"_Before I start, I just wanna thank ya'll for comin' out here to see me." I paused; my throat felt dry and crackled. Fans cheered and screamed. "There's something that I want to announce tonight also." I stopped as the crowd died down. I took a deep breath. "As many of you know, I'm planning…to go to college soon. It's almost one month away before I start, and I'm sorry to say this…, but this will be my very last show, due to the fact that I'm starting school." Chatter erupted as fans whispered their thoughts to one another. Some shouted 'no's' were heard. Flashes from cameras slightly blinded me as they took pictures for probably some sort of magazine. "I just want to say, that I'll miss ya'll, and to enjoy the show!" I tried to smile, but all that showed was some dull expression. _

_A loud boom echoed from the speakers, as the first beat, to the first song, of my last show sounded. The rest was just an agonizing, flustered, dejected experience. Although I do remember it, I honestly just don't feel like explaining it._

_End of Flashback._

I put a shaky, moist hand onto the gold-painted door handles, and pushed in. Instantly, the room lit up, showing various bright colors of clothes, and furniture. I sat down on the floor, and looked around at things I just might bring with me to London. _This is where I prepare for the journey ahead…_

I sighed and nodded to my own comment.

"This is where I begin to leave things behind." I whispered to myself.

* * *

**A/n: **Hmm… I wonder what happens next! Haha. Well then, you know what to do. Just click that little button that says "Go". :D I'll try and update soon. Peace. 


	18. Just Like Every Other Stupid Memory

**Disclaimer: You get the point.**

**A/n: **Thanks for the reviews, they're very much appreciated. Here's chapter eighteen up for you guys. Sorry for not following my weekly update policy. I've had a very busy week, but since all of my projects are handed in and done with, there is a chance that I will update sooner and more often. But there is also the possibility of me getting busier because of finals, but I'll try to not let that get in my way. Please read and review:D

* * *

**Why Did Destiny Choose This?**

**Chapter 18**

Will no longer drive me insane,

I must have been on the floor for hours, because by the time I had stepped out of the closet to get a bottle of vitamin water, I could see through the glass doors that the sun was high above the California sky, shining down onto the beach and the crashing ocean; causing the water to look like shimmering cerulean blue crystal, melted down into a liquid form. It almost looked like a massive bottle of swirled and shaken blue mouth wash. It's a great simile; right? But that's beside the point. The real point was that I had possible sat on my closet floor for about six hours doing absolutely nothing but thinking about the items I owned.

I looked around; not seeing where my dad had went. It was as if the whole entire house was empty.

"Daddy?" I yelled while standing in front of the refrigerator. When there was no response, I opened the cold door, and took out a bottle of bright pink, flavored water. As I put my hand onto the bottle, an imprint was left due to the condensation left of the outside of the plastic bottle. I closed the door, and twisted the bottle so that the top snapped off, and took a sip.

The water felt frigid cold as it slid down my throat. It felt so much better than the feeling of dryness, and the taste entirely wiped out the longing aftertaste from the toothpaste I had used earlier that morning.

I then closed the cap, and looked around for something, anything, to possibly take my mind off of thinking of things to pack. I knew I probably shouldn't be shirking the task off, but it was only going to be for a while or so; no more, no less. Besides, I couldn't concentrate. Something that distracted me for a while helped me to get back onto focus when I returned to the issue.

As I walked around my house, I soon found that there really wasn't that much to do. I looked out the window and saw the beautiful flow and currents of the ocean, being hit with sunlight. There were colors of blue, turquoise, and flashes of white from the glimmering reflection of sunlight. Something about the tranquility of the scene dragged me into the depths of the ocean; as wave after wave pulled back into the mass of water, I felt myself take another step closer to the beach and its white sanded shores.

Before I knew it, my bare feet were touching the warm, smooth sand of the beach, and I was headed towards the crashing shore, where the sand was being hit vigorously with waves and the crystal ocean water. As soon as I felt the boarder line of where the damp sand started, I sat down in a way that let my body be dry, yet my feet could be dipped into the ocean when the waves washed up onto the shore.

The water was a refreshing contrast to the warm, almost hot sand. As the water came up the sand and reached the tip of my feet, I placed my hands into the water. Every part of me just seemed to calm down. I bent my knees and turned my head so that my knees acted like somewhat of a pillow.

The bright sun felt warm against my bare shoulders. The turquoise spaghetti strap tank top that I was wearing slightly let in the heat of the sun, warming parts of my back; but not so much that I was burning. My hair collected at the top of my shoulders, draping downwards, protecting my face from much heat.

I closed my eyes as relaxation took over me. The rush of the waves rushed up and teased the tips of my fingers and the tops of my feet before returning back into the ocean. The sound of bubbling and running water filled my ears and sent a sense of serenity throughout my body.

A light breeze swept by, causing a mist of salt water to spray against places where I had exposed skin; such as my face, my arms, shoulders, and shins.

As the tide started to rise, I could feel the ocean's water rise from the base of my feet, to the start of my ankles. I opened my eyes to find that the water was indeed escalating. I looked out to the ocean and saw that the sun was now in a different position as opposed to before. I sighed, conscious that I had to get back soon. Either Lily or my dad would be at the house soon, possibly wondering about my whereabouts.

I took my hands and put them at my sides, supporting me as I tried to get up. The sand clung to my palms as I stood up. I dusted my hands; rubbing them vigorously against each other. Once my hands were close to clean, I dusted off my back and bottom before heading towards the direction of the house.

My feet brushed against the sand as I walked. I looked at the floor I drifted over. Step after step, I left an imprint into the ground beneath me. Soon, I found myself stepping onto the familiar deck that led to my back doors, and eventually into my house.

As I looked up, I found that the house was the same as it was, when I had left. No one was home yet, and Lily hadn't come by.

I checked the clock on the t.v. to find that it was four thirty. I glanced at the counter table, seeing that I had left my bottle of water on the table. I picked it up, and opened the top to take a drink. Before my lips could touch the rim of the bottle, the doorbell rang. I looked at the door, seeing a familiar shadow cast upon the shades. I placed the bottle back down onto the table, and headed towards the door.

"Hey, Lily." I greeted.

"Hey, Miley." She said while walking into the house. "So, what have you packed so far? You know, anything that you don't want doesn't have to stay here. I mean, you could always give them to a very close friend wh--" I stopped her knowing that she was referring to herself.

"I know Lily. Don't worry about it." I said in a chuckling manner. She smiled."And to answer your question, I didn't start packing anything." She dropped her jaw. "I couldn't." I finished.

"Miley, I talked to you like…" She paused. "Hours ago. How could you not have anything packed since then?" She asked. I shrugged honestly not knowing the answer myself.

"I couldn't. I couldn't think of what to bring, and what to leave behind." I said calmly, unlike Lily who was still standing with her jaw dropped. I chuckled. "It's no big deal Lily. Calm down. I'll get around to it soon enough." I implied.

"You said you wanted to leave within a week, Miley. If you want to leave, you have to start getting ready." I pursed my lips together knowing that she was right. In a sense I suppose I just wasn't all that ready to leave yet. I didn't know where to begin. Everything was just so…overwhelming. I had too much to do, with too little time.

She smirked in an 'I had a feeling this would be a big project' sort of tone if there was such thing as one.

I returned my expression by pouting as if I was saying 'I knew that, but I didn't know it would be this hard.'

She smirked once again, but this time in a way that seemed like 'You really need to learn.'

I tilted the corner of my mouth suggesting that I meant 'I guess I do.'

After that, I led Lily up to my room, where the dozens of boxes were still scattered about in various places of my room. Lily placed the black polka dotted tote she used for work, onto my bed, which was still left turned over and messy.

"At least you've actually been thinking about what to pack instead of ignoring the fact that you had to pack." She said with her hands resting on her hips and as she looked around the room. I leaned to the side with my elbow resting on my hip bone; my hand picking at the dry skin on my lips. She turned around and rolled her eyes.

"For the hundredth time, don't do that; it's a bad habit." She said as she slapped my hand from my mouth. I straightened up and crossed my arms over my chest.

"_So-rry_, mother." I said sarcastically. It was weird how over the years, Lily had turned into the person that took care of me instead of vice versa. It always used to be me making sure that she was okay during rough times, but now, it was like we had switched positions in our friendship. Now, it was like she was guarding me, protecting me, from the harms of the world. Just like I used to do.

Lily rolled her eyes and turned back around and started circling the room with her hands at her sides as if she was examining everything in sight. Her eyes traced over the outlines of objects and the shadows of them, closely looking at every detail of every item I had on for displaying in my room.

When at last she was done, she looked at me straight in the eyes.

"So, where should we begin?" She asked with her hands together behind he back. I pursed my lips together and shrugged. She rolled her eyes in disbelief. "There has to be something worth some sort of significance that you really want to take with you!" I nibbled on the corner of my bottom lip, concentrating hard on what there was to bring with me. Slowly, I walked around my room as Lily had done before. I traced my eyes over everything I owned and every little speck of dust the accumulated on the tops of shelves and drawers.

At last my eyes fixed onto various large books scattered about hiding under my flowing yellow bed skirt. A specific corner jutted out from the mass of yellow cotton. Their covers were weaved out of some sort of twine, like the kind you would find beach mats to be made of. I bent my knees (which cracked yet again) onto the floor in front of where the massive pile of book were.

I slowly trailed my fingers over the twine of one of the books. The twine felt like thin, thin rope. The texture of the book felt vaguely familiar. I was eager to see what was in the books, and at the same time some feeling inside told me to do otherwise. I shook the feeling away and eagerly reached for the books and pulled at them until they lay before me. There were words that were the title of the books that jutted out from the already textured cover in bold foam letters. I stared down knowing that it would've been a better idea to have followed my intuitions.

"Middle School Memories?" Lily asked as she picked a book from its place on the floor. I nodded, not taking my eyes off the empty spot on the floor where the book was a mere few seconds ago. It felt like so long ago since I remembered flipping through the scrapbook. At last, I glanced around at the other books on the floor. There were about four more. All of them were about the size of two middle school text books combined.

I trailed my fingers over the title of one book. _High School Memories. _There was a small opening which allowed you to frame a picture in that spot. In that frame, was a picture of Lily, Oliver, and me; each with their arm draped over the other's shoulder. We stood in the hallway of the high school smiling ear to ear.I cracked a small smile in a way which I only had to tilt the corner of my mouth into somewhat of a smile. There were so many times in high school. The best times to be exact. The times where I wished I could rewind back to and actually tell people things that I've always wanted to say. Things like…well, you know. Instead of now where I was sitting in my room, trying to pack, regretting not saying anything earlier.

Then there was a book called: _College Memories. _It was basically the same thing except on the cover; we were in front of the college campus instead of in a high school hallway. I pushed past the book with those thoughts not so old. I really had no need to be looking through them, especially because I still had them fresh in my head.

I sighed and pushed the book aside to reveal another book. This tile the title read: _Lily._ There was a picture of her from middle school, with her signature green beanie. It was a close up picture of just her head. Plastered on her face was a huge, dorky grin. I smiled.

"No way do you still have that." said Lily in disbelief as she looked up from the pages of _Middle School Memories. _I looked up to see that she was half way through the book.

"Apparently…I do." I said in a 'You better believe it' tone. She showed an expression that said 'Don't get smart with me missy.' I laughed and returned my attention to the book, and slowly I began flipping through the pages of the book. There were pictures of me and her, and sometimes just of her on her skateboard or something. Behind every picture was yet another memory from the past. Behind each memory was the thought of that moment in my head that had been hidden. It was like finding a dusty old box in the attic that you haven't touched in years.

As I finished I looked around to scan through another book. _If there's one of Lily, there has to be one of Oliver too. _My thoughts proved to be correct when I spotted a book in bold letters that showed his name. I felt a slight flutter in my stomach at the sight of his picture in the frame. It was once again from middle school. It was funny how he somewhat looked the same, yet over the years he had changed so much. I traced my fingers over his face. The picture was yet again another close up picture. He wore a dorky smile and it lit up the entire cover of the book, making it look totally different from all of the others. I felt an ear to ear smile creep onto my face suddenly.

I opened the page to find the first picture, a picture of me and Oliver in high school. I was next to him with my lips on his cheek. His expression showed something along the lines of 'Ehhh?' and 'Eww!' I started laughing hysterically, but my laughter eventually faded when I realized that I would never be the girl who made his heart flutter every time she kissed him. It would only be like a girl, giving her big brother a quick peck on the cheek saying 'thanks for being there for me all the time.'

I felt sadness come over my body. I closed the book, and turned it upside down so all that faced me was the twine cover of the book. I bit on the top of my lip and glanced away, trying to make the pain stop, but all that it did was grow, and grow, and grow to the point where I wanted to look for Oliver and blurt out what I've wanted to tell him for what seemed like forever. At the same time, I was conscience to the fact that it was impossible. He was probably on his way to Venice this very moment…with Becca…his wife…

As he said in his vows she was "The girl that makes me see life differently…" his "life long best friend." His words rang through my head just like the many memories of him. Just like every other memory…

Every other stupid, unforgettable memory…

* * *

**A/n: **So that was my first update in almost a week and a half. I'm sorry that it took so long to write. I think it needs more detail, but I really wanted to get this out. So please review and I'll try to update very, very soon:D 


	19. Insanity and Reminicing Photographs

**Disclaimer: Same**

**A/n: **Hello my dears! Thank you for all of the reviews! I'm very shocked at the outcome of this story. I never expected to get this much feedback. Any way, here's chapter nineteen. There is a possibility that this part of the story is going to be done somewhat soon, but I'm not very sure. Once again, I am sorry for the delay of updates. So any how, read on and review please. :D

* * *

**Why Did Destiny Choose This?**

**Chapter 19**

This cruse of love, this burden of sadness,

I sat on the carpeted floor, and watched as Lily scanned page after page after page of each scrapbook. Each page being a different color than the last. The colors consisted of neon pinks, greens, yellows, blues, and oranges. The sound of the thick paper scraping against the front of her shirt sounded like thin sheets of parchment ripping. Her left arm was placed under the book, causing the weight of the book to be put onto her skin. Slowly, I noticed that an imprint of the twined cover had been put into her arm. Her other hand was turning the pages every thirty seconds or so.

After a while, the sadness started to wear away. It's weird; how sad memories that can make you almost break down into sobs, can just suddenly turn into happy thoughts. The kind of happy thoughts where you can just suddenly burst into fits of laughter, especially when it's dead quiet, and even the slightest movement could be heard.

After about my twentieth hysterical laughing fit, Lily raised one eyebrow and looked at me with a half concerned look on her face; the other half showed fear that I had cracked and gone insane.

"Are you okay?" she asked while turning a page in the _High School Memories_ book. I nodded with a gigantic grin stuck onto my face.

"Yea." I chuckled. "Fine; why?" I asked, still partially laughing. Lily raised her other eyebrow to meet with the one that was already atop. She shut the book with a _thud_, causing a small breeze of air to go in my direction, making my hair flutter off my shoulders onto my back.

In a sudden second, I began to burst into another giggling frenzy. This time, I fell onto my side and hit my shoulder onto a flattened cardboard box, denting it slightly. Lily waited until I was finished laughing before she spoke.

"For one, you just laughed because I shut a book; and two, you looked so…your mood changed really quickly, in about a split second." She said before putting the book back onto the floor. "You sure you're not insane? Should I check you into an asylum?" She asked half serious, and half jokingly. I chuckled while nodding.

"Yea, I don't think I might need that kind of help just _yet_." I said with a large grin on my face. After a quick laugh from the both of us, there was a silence. It wasn't an awkward silence or anything; it was just that neither of us said a word.

Before long, the silence was broken with the sound of the front door to my house opening and shutting. It was a possible sign that my father had came back from wherever he had gone to in the past few hours.

"Bud?" My dad yelled in almost a shout, proving that my assumptions were correct.

"Yea daddy?" I yelled in response. I tilted my head in a way that allowed me to yell towards the door to my bedroom, and still focus my attention on Lily at the same time. It took a few seconds to get an answer, and in that time I could hear the sound of his cowboy boots stepping up the stairs, _thud_ after _thud_. Several moments after that, I saw that he had opened my door enough to only poke in his head.

"I see ya haven't done anythin' since I last left ya." He said while wandering his eyes over the rows of flattened boxes. Once he saw Lily, he tilted his head in a way that wasn't a nod, yet it was at the same time, sort of like a greeting.

"Hey Mr. Stewart." Lily said in her usual chipper tone with a smile on her face.

"Well, I got some bubble wrap if that helps at all." He announced as he stepped into the room with two large, cylinder rolls of the translucent material; several strands of tape stuck the end of the wrap to the actual roll. I smile a weak grin.

"Thanks daddy." I replied, and got up to take the wrap from my dad. He nodded again as yet another response before gesturing his hand as a way of saying 'Carry on with whatever you were doing' and he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Lily looked at my arms which carried the roll of bubble wrap. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked questioningly.

"You… have…bubble …wrap…" She said in a tone which said 'Drop the roll… now.' I nodded and handed her the two rolls of wrap. A purely large smile spread across her face.

"It's like hours of bubble popping fun!" She screamed excitedly as she began poking frantically at the little air bubbles. I rolled my eyes. _Typical Lily_. I reached my hands over, and snatched the wrap as soon as I dropped it down. In that instant, her smile disappeared into a childish pout.

"For goodness sake, Lily! You're twenty four and you still think popping bubble wrap is fun!" I exclaimed while dropping the rolls of wrap onto the floor, causing several _pops_ to be heard as some bubbles deflated. She raised her eyebrows in a way which said 'You're being a hypocrite.' I crossed my arms after seeing this expression and put on an amused face, waiting for an explanation.

"Say whatever you want; you know it's fun. Don't think that I don't know you Miley." Lily said with her arms crossed. I narrowed my eyes and pursed my lips together tightly. Lily mimicked me, almost as if we were still in middle school, and this was just another one of Mr. Corelli's mirror exercises. I narrowed my eyes even more to the point where I was squinting at her. I could see that she was still mirroring me. After a second, I started laughing again. This time, Lily's giggle followed.

"We're so stupid." I chuckled while plopping onto the floor. Without realizing it before I saw now that the 'floor' I had fell onto wasn't the floor at all, but another cardboard box; which was now dented. Lily continued laughing until she was doubled over. I pouted. "It's not that funny." I said in a kiddish tone. Lily was still laughing when she nodded as an answer to my question.

"Yes...it…is…" She said in between gasping laughs. I sighed and got up enough to pull the flat and dented cardboard box from the floor. I sat back down and with a small swing, I hit Lily on the side of the head with the cardboard. "It's… still… funny." She chuckled. I threw the box aside and sat onto the floor (I made sure it wasn't a box) and crossed my arms and legs waiting for her to finish.

After a while, her laughing subsided into small breaths and giggles. I shook my head.

"And you think _I_ have issues." I said in an unbelieving tone.

"You _do_." Lily snapped. I dropped my jaw.

"That's not very nice." I said while quivering my lower lip. Lily snickered.

"That's not gona work on me, and you know it. There's no point in trying." She said while shaking her head. I shook my lip even more and dipped my head into my arms pretending to cry. I had to admit that it didn't sound very convincing, but it was better than some previous attempts. I felt my hair fall over my shoulders and drape over my head; almost like a curtain. "Come on Miley; both you can I know that you're faking it." I pretended to cry more with hiccupped sobs.

"I-I'm not f-faking i-it!" I stuttered with 'cries'. I could hear Lily shuffling in the background, but I didn't know what she was doing. I lifted my head slightly so that my hair still covered my face so if she was looking at me, she wouldn't be able to see my face. Instead of waiting for me to finish, she had continued to skim through the various scrapbooks. My fake sobs turned into words.

"Hey, you're supposed to believe me!" I yelled. Lily looked up from the high school book, and titled her head to one side.

"Miley dear, the most gullible person in the world wouldn't believe you." she said half sympathetically and half serious. I pouted.

"You're _mean_." I whined while placing my arms onto my knees.

"I'm telling you the _truth_." Lily said, still scanning the book.

"The truth could damage my emotional welfare." I said while slowly getting up from the ground.

"You mean damaged like your ability to pretend to cry?" Lily asked with a smile on her face. I tilted my eyebrows inward and pouted my lips like a little kid in the grocery store when they weren't allowed to get their favorite cereal or candy and their mother or father continued to ignore their begs.

"That wasn't very nice…" I whined. Lily shrugged and smirked.

There was silence other than the sound of Lily turning page after page. Sometimes a smile would appear onto her face and fade just as quickly as it came. Some time later when Lily had finally finished through all of the scrapbooks and placed them onto the floor in chronological order, the past being closer to the bottom of the pile, she hunched her back, and rested her elbows onto her knees, which were followed with her head resting on top of the palms of her hands. Her eyes looked blankly at me.

I had my legs folded in a criss-crossed way with my right arm resting limply on the right knee, and my left elbow resting in the way Lily had both of her hands.

"I think we're getting side tracked." I whispered.

"I think so too." Lily whispered back.

"I think we should really start packing something." I spoke softly. Lily nodded, which caused her hand to move with her head.

"One question though: Why are we whispering?" Lily asked lightly.

"I don't know…" I replied in a regular tone. Lily smiled and laughed. I simply shrugged and began to take the tape that connected the end of the bubble wrap to the rest of the roll, off.

"So these are definitely going with you?" Lily asked pointing to the mass of books resting next too her feet. I glanced over and stared at the pile. _These books that have almost ever memory and inside joke of my adolescence; why wouldn't I take them?_

"Definitely."I answered and nodded and held out my arms for Lily to give me one book at a time so I could load them into the one box that was already unflattened.

Before putting the books directly in the box, I cut out large pieces of bubble wrap too line the cardboard so that they wouldn't get damaged in any way. As book after book was being placed into the box, I felt that I was packing up all of my past, and shipping it off, and in a sense it kind of _was_ what I was doing.

After every book was inside the box, there was still enough room to put some other small miscellaneous objects in. I glanced around my room in hopes of finding some other items to put in.

For a few seconds, my eyes were simply wandering around the room with nothing in particular catching my sight, but soon, I found myself looking at myself in a reflection in a spot of glass. When I looked past my reflection, I could see the picture that stood behind the glass.

The picture that rested in the picture frame behind the glass was a picture taken many years ago; perhaps when I was either five or six. It was one of those Christmas pictures; the ones that your parents made you take. It was when I still lived back in Tennessee. My parents were resting on their knees in their "Christmas Pj's" as my dad liked to call them, and right underneath was Jackson and I, sitting on the floor. The Christmas tree was the background; decorations clearly visible and somewhat tattered and mismatched only because Jackson and I were the ones to decorate it.

As I stared at the family picture, a small grin crept onto my face and I was somewhat mixed into a feel of emotions. There was a feeling of happiness because I remembered how excited everyone got on Christmas morning back then and now too. It was like the best day of the year not only because it was Christmas and because we got presents, but because no matter what, it was almost mandatory to wear a smile on your face and be peppy all day.

Then there was a slight sadness or maybe a longing feeling for the past because the picture reminded me so much of the happiness I was leaving behind, and how much I would miss being with my family on a daily basis. _Who says I can't come back for Christmas? I'll call too, so it won't seem so bad. _

I nodded at my thoughts and continued staring at the picture, trying to find what other emotions were hidden in the depths of the frame. I examined every little detail in the picture from the smallest decoration on the tree, to the star that was placed on top, to the kinds of slippers that my father was wearing.

"Miley?" Lily asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yea?" I asked her as I turned my head causing some of my hair to swing around and hit the side of my face and then return to its normal position over my shoulder.

"You were kinda spaced out for about ten minutes." Lily answered.

"Oh yea; sorry." I apologized.

"It's okay, really. Nothing you should have to apologize over." Lily said while chuckling. I nodded. "So, you taking that too?" Lily as asked pointing to the picture I still held in my hands. I looked down and ran my thumbs over the smooth dark wooden frame and the sleek glass that separated me from the picture. I nodded.

"Yea." I replied softly. Lily nodded in agreement. I reached over to grab some more bubble wrap, and cut it with a pair of scissors that were lying nearby and cut a piece large enough to wrap around the picture various times. If anything, breaking the frame or picture was the thing I least wanted to happen at the moment.

When I had secured the bubble wrap in place with a small piece of tape, I placed it carefully into the box with the scrapbooks like a mother would place her young baby into its cradle after it had fallen asleep gracefully in her arms. _Wow, I'm pathetic. _

I chuckled lightly at my actions before returning my glace to the room where more pictures and memories lay before me. Before long, the box had been filled with pictures and small photo albums, and another one had to be unflattened for me to use. Once again, I lined the box with bubble wrap to prevent and damage of the various frames and photographs.

Picture after picture, I looked at anything and everything that the colors and pixels contained. Then I would look at the photo as a whole to try and memorize the moment in which the picture was taken in. For some reason, something about this whole picture packing thing seemed sad. It wasn't due to the reminiscing of the past, but more of sad as in pathetic because I was taking so much time and precautions, packing such little things. It made me think of how much more work I truly had to do, and how much faster I had to get things done…

* * *

**A/n: **Okay then! So that was chapter nineteen. I hoped it was a little more "happy" than others since I've had several requests for chapters that are less gloomy. It was pretty much just another filler, but any how, please review because I'd really like to know if people are still reading this. :D 

p.s. Anyone know that Mitchel Musso is in NY? How awesome is that? Too bad it's too far from…well… here.


End file.
